The Truth of We are
by SkyBlueSea
Summary: Rahasia itu terbongkar bagaikan sebuah bom. Kebenaran satu per satu memperlihatkan dirinya. Selimut asap berwarna pink berubah dan memperlihatkan pepohonan. Kemunculan mereka memiliki maksud tersendiri. Tapi apa maksud Talbot dengan orang tua yang sebenarnya? DISCLAIMER: Saya tidak memiliki KHR
1. Chapter 1

***001: Start!The Beginning

* * *

"Tsuna-nii, apa sekarang sudah selesai?" tanya Ipin dengan mata yg berbinar.

"Oi, sudah selesai belum dame-Tsuna?" kata Lambo dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Sudah Ipin, Lambo" jawab Tsuna. Diiringi hembusan nafas ia beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan mengambil bolanya dulu, masuklah duluan" sahut Tsuna sambil berjalan kearah gudang.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama akan masuk ke kolam berenang duluan!" teriak Lambo berlari kearah kolam berenang.

 _Tsunayoshi POV_

Setelah masuk ke dalam gudang, untuk beberapa saat aku memalingkan wajahku mencari sebuah bola. Hingga aku menemukan bola pantai berwarna merah disudut gudang. Berjalan kearah bola itu aku melihat sebuah amplop coklat dirak dekat buku buku lama. Aku mengambil bola dan amplop itu dan langsung keluar.

 _'Entah kenapa amplop ini membuat HI ku bereaksi. Ada apa didalamnya?'_

Tsuna berbaring dikasurnya, menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Lambo dan Ipin sudah tidur satu jam yang lalu, Kaa-san dikamarnya, dan Reborn bersama Bianchi dipanggil oleh Nono. Malam yang terlalu damai bagi Tsuna.

 _'Terlalu damai, jika ada Reborn selalu menjadi kacau. Haha.. ya kacau tapi menyenangkan'_

Tsuna berdiri mengeluarkan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dari tas berwarna coklat itu. Satu persatu mulai di susun untuk dikerjakan, dari sudut matanya Tsuna melihat amplop coklat yang dia ambil dari gudang dan lagi lagi HI nya bereaksi. Mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya. Wajah Tsuna terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

 ** _*Nama: Tsunayoshi_**

 ** _Tempat, tanggal lahir: Sicily, Italia, 14 oktober xxxx_**

 ** _Umur: 3 tahun 1 bulan_**

 ** _Diadopsi oleh : Sawada Iemitsu & Nana_**

 ** _Panti Asuhan Rosa_**

 ** _2 Januari xxxx_**

 ** _Tertanda_**

 ** _xxx*_**

"Bohong.. ini bohongkan?"

 _(A/N : **1.** Tsuna sudah Sma kelas I **2.** Lambo berumur 13 tahun dan Ipin 12 tahun)_

* * *

Author: Seperti janjinya, kembali dimulai dari awal.

Post: 3/4/2017, 4:41WIB


	2. Chapter 2

***002: Tindakan

* * *

Tsuna berjalan menuju sekolah diikuti dengan kedua sahabatnya. Hayato dan Takeshi yang seperti biasa masih berargumen. Badan nya benar-benar lemas, matanya terasa berat, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur akibat surat itu. Pagi ini ia tidak bisa menatap mata kaa-sannya. Tsuna benar benar bimbang dengan keadaan ini, tapi satu pertanyaan tetap saja muncul di kepala nya.

 _'Jika aku bukan anak sebenarnya dari Sawada Iemitsu dan Sawada Nana, mengapa cincin langit Vongola menerimaku?'_

 _Yamamoto POV_

Hari ini cerah aku, Tsuna dan Gokudera berjalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa. Entah kenapa Gokudera marah kepadaku karena aku memanggil Tsuna dengan nama Tsuna, apa salahnya Tsuna juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"..Tapi Haya-chan, Tsuna tidak masalah dengan itu, ya kan Tsuna?" kataku sedikit tersenyum membiarkan wajah Gokudera menjadi merah, pasti karena marah.

"Kau dasar _Baseball Idiot_! Dan siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan chan! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" teriak Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan kembang api kesayangannya, tapi aku tidak menatapnya. Aķu hanya menatap Tsuna yang melamun, matanya terlihat sedih wajahnya pucat dan dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata.

"Tsuna, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

"Juudaime?" Gakudera disisi lainnya mulai menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi. Tsuna tidak menjawab pertanyaanku atau panggilan Gokudera.

"A-Aku b-baik-baik saja" jawab Tsuna beberapa menit kemudian, suara nya terdengar gugup.

 _End of Yamamoto POV_

 _'Apa cuma aku atau Juudaime/Tsuna berbeda hari ini?'_

Waktu jam istirahat sudah tiba semua Famiglia Tsuna berkumpul di atap. Tentu dengan seizin ketua komite kedisiplinan. Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo (Tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya), Oni san, Kyoko-chan, Hana, Enma, Hibari-san, Chrome, Mukuro(Tiba-tiba saja datang dengan alasan "Aku kesini hanya ingin menjumpai Chrome, itu saja Skylark "), Dino-nii dan Spanner.

"KYOKO ! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGANTARKAN BEKALKU TO THE EXTREME!" teriak sang penjaga matahari(Sun Guardian). Matanya menatap adik perempuannya.

"Diam hebivore!" ancam Hibari sang penjaga awan(Cloud Guardian).

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam Lawn-Head?" Hayato, sang penjaga badai(Strom Guardian). Berkata dengan ketus dan menatap penjaga matahari dengan kesal.

"APA KAU BILANG TAKO HEAD?" Oni-san kembali menjawab.

"Maa..maa.. tenang Haya-chan, Senpai" Takeshi menenangkan kedua penjaga. Dilain sisi Hayato bertambah marah dan mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Yo! Lil-bro" Dino menyapa dengan senyuman yang sangat terang dan ceria. Tsuna yang sedari tadi melamun langsung menatap Dino dengan wajah terkejut.

"Senang melihatmu, Dino-nii." Tsuna menjawab tidak menyadari, nada yang ia gunakan terdengar sedih.

"Tsuna-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Enma dan Kyoko bersamaan. Kedua orang tersebut saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum biasa(Kyoko) dan gugup(Enma).

"Aku baik-baik saja Enma-kun, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop saat mendengar pertanyaan Enma dan Kyoko itu. Tawa kecil yang gugup pun terdengar sedikit.

"Kau yakin Tsunayoshi? Wajah mu tampak pucat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Spanner, ia menyipitkan matanya mengabaikan tiga penjaga yang berantem tiba-tiba diam.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama punya banyak permen. Karena Dame-Tsuna sakit, Lambo-sama berbaik hati memberikannya" teriak Lambo disamping Spanner. Ia memberikan dua buah permen anggur ke Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum sambil mengumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Bossu, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu" Chrome membersihkan wajah Penjaga petir(Lighting Guardian) dengan sapu tangannya. Mengalihakan tatapannya, Chrome menatap bossnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kufufu~.. jangan membuat khawatir pada My Dear Chrome, Tsunayoshi atau .." kali ini Mukuro muncul disamping Chrome, aura pembunuh nya memberi tau kan kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan. Walaupun dimata kedua Mist Guardian terlihat perasaan cemas dan kekhawatiran, sangat jelas dimata Chrome.

"Hanya kurang tidur Chrome, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir." Tsuna memberikan senyuman kecilnya.

"Seseorang yang kurang tidur memiliki alasannya, kenapa dia tidak dapat tidur,Tsuna" kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yamamoto membuat orang-orang disekitar nya terkejut kecuali Oni-san yang hanya diam. Kyoko yang tersenyum kecil, Mukuro dan Hibari yang menyengir kecil diwajah masing masing.

"Sekarang bagaimana kau menjelaskan kurang tidur mu hm,,.. Tsuna." Hana berkata dengan nada penuh kecurigaan.

"Datang lah besok, kerumahku dan semuanya akan kujelaskan" Tsuna berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Tsuna meninggalkan keluarga nya yang diam.

"Herbivore masuk kekelas!" suara Hibari memotong semua lamunan mereka.

* * *

 ** _(AN_** _: Umur : Lambo 13 tahun, Chrome 15 tahun, Tsuna/Hayato/Takeshi/Kyoko/Hana/Enma 16 tahun, Ryohei(Oni-san)/Kyoya/Mukuro/Spanner 17 tahun dan Dino-san 21 tahun)_

Author: Chapter 2 datang, disela-sela saya sedang TO.

Post: 3/14/2017, 1:41WIB


	3. Chapter 3

***003: Mission Complete

* * *

Hari yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Satu per satu para anggota famiglia Tsuna memasuki rumahnya. Cuaca cerah hari itu menutupi perasaan yang dirasakan pemegang Sky Vongola Ring.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Kaa-san dan Ipin akan pergi berbelanja. Jaga rumah ya." sahut Kaa-san sebelum keluar bersama dengan Ipin.

"Hai"

Tsuna berjalan ke ruang tamu, semua berada di tempat masing-masing dengan wajah serius, penasaran, dan datar. Atmosfer diruangan itu tidak mengenakan. Seakan surat kematian akan dibacakan dan tentu Tsuna tidak menyukai keadaan itu.

"Juudaime" sapa Hayato nada lembut namun ingin tau.

"Sebelum itu, Tsuna aku ingin kau tahu ..." Takeshi menatap Tsuna serius. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tatapan cemas dan keingintahuan dari setiap orang diruangan itu dirasakan oleh Takeshi.

"Aku bukanlah anak kandung dari Tsuyoshi Yamamoto" semua yang ada di sana terkejut mendengar pernyataan Takeshi. Namun dengan Tsuna hanya tersenyum sedih, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Takeshi.

"Jika, Takeshi-kun mengatakan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan, maka kami juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu ..." Kyoko mengatakan dengan pandangan sedih dan melirik Nii-sannya. Ryohei yang tahu Kyoko meliriknya, menggangukkan kepalanya.

"KARENA KITA SEMUA KELUARGA TO THE EXTREME! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MENGETAHUINYA!" semuanya menutup telinga mereka kecuali Kyoko dan Kyoya. Tsuna mendapatakan perasaaan tentang apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Oni-san.

"Silahkan. Oni-san, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Oni-chan… kami bukanlah saudara kandung. Kami hanya sepupu dan diadopsi oleh kedua orang tua kami sekarang" Kyoko berkata dengan nada sedih. Oni-san hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Kyoko.." Hana menatap sedih sahabat dan teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Maaf. Tidak pernah mengatakan kepadamu Hana-chan" Kyoko tersenyum kecil dan nada sedih dari suaranya.

"Tidak perlu. Semua memiliki rahasia" kata-kata Hana membuat beberapa orang tersentak. Tsuna sekilas melihat orang-orang itu.

"Karena tidak hanya Takeshi, Oni-san dan Kyoko yang memiliki sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan, bagaimana kalau kita bergantian?" Tsuna tersenyum lembut, kearah teman-temannya. Berusaha mendorong mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jika demikian, kami duluan" Spanner tersenyum kecil. Matanya melirik Lambo, mata Lambo tajam tidak ada senyuman kekanakannya. Hanya ada wajah datar dan mata yang memperlihatkan kesedihan.

"Aku dan lambo, saudara yang berbeda ibu tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga kami karena ketika aku mengetahui tentang ibuku itu hanya dari kepala panti asuhan kami" Setelah mengatakan semua. Mata Lambo mulai berkaca kaca, salah satu tangannya mengenggam erat ujung baju miliknya.

"Lambo" Chrome menarik remaja laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"Chrome bagaimana jika kau selanjutnya. Lagi pula dia ada disini" kata Tsuna lembut. Kalimat terakhir Tsuna membuat bingung hampir seluruh orang diruangan.

"Iya, Boss" Chrome mangigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Perlahan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Nama asli saya adalah Nagi. Dan yang ingin saya beritahukan ..." Chrome berdiri, berjalan ke arah Mukuro yang sedikit jauh dari semua. Chrome memberikan amplop kepadanya. Setelah membacanya Mukuro langsung menghilang meninggalkan kabut. Tsuna hanya dapat menatap sedih kearah kedua mist guardiannya.

"Rokudo Mukuro adalah saudara laki-laki saya" Chrome berhasil tersenyum kecil dan memperlihatkan kesedihan dan keperihan yang ia rasakan.

"Apaa! THAT D ** M NANAS" Gokudera yang diam berusaha menahan semua perasaan setelah mendengarkan berbagai rahasia dari orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga, tiba-tiba berteriak dengan histeris.

"Bohongkan" bisik Dino nada suara juga terlihat tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tsuna memasang wajah datar nya, hanya saja dalamnya _'AAAAAPPPPAAAA! M-M-Mukuro adalah saudara laki laki Chrome'_. Ia tau Chrome menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Mukuro namun ia tidak menyangkan bahwa apa yang ia sembunyikan adalah yang beberapa detik lalu ia dengar.

"A-Anu ..."

" Ada apa Enma?" Tsuna menatap Enma yang terlihat gugup. Mata merah Enma terlihat sedih dan sakit.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak kandung dari ayahku" kata Enma dengan cemas menunggu reaksi dari teman-temannya. Ia menelan ludah yag ada di kerongkongannya. Ia melirik teman-teman yang berada disekelilingnya terutama Tsuna.

"Tunggu! Jika, Enma bukan keturunan dari Shimon. Bagaimana Shimon ring menerimanya?" Dino menatap Enma yang semakin bergetar dari tadi. Tsuna mengelus punggung temannya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tentang itu Dino-nii ..." Enma yang cemas menatap Tsuna yang kesal.

"Aku sama dengan Enma. Iemitsu bukanlah ayah kandungku (Meskipun sebenarnya aku senang - Tsuna) tapi Vongola ring tetap menerimaku" Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang dapat berbicara, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Ruangan itu seketika sunyi.

"Hn. Bukan seharusnya kau memberi tahu tutormu bukan mereka Omnivore" Hibari bersandar pada sebuah pohon di halaman samping rumah Tsuna.

"Karena mereka dan kau adalah keluargaku. Kalian berhak tahu tentang ini, Kyoya" Tsuna tersenyum dan mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan.

* * *

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama dahhhh.." Lambo berlari sambil berteriak. Mengeluarkan sifat kekanakannya. Tsuna hanya dapat menyegir melihat tingkah remaja yang ia anggap adik itu.

Hari sudah sore, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang pulang. Dikarenakan mereka telah berjanji dengan Kaa-san, mereka akan makan malam di rumahnya. Dan tidak ada yang ingin mengingkari janji itu.

"Aho–Ushi! Kembalikan dinamitku!" Hayato menggejar Lambo yang berlari ke sana kemari. Tawa Lambo yang mengeledar itu terus terdengar.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko muncul dari dapur membawa nampan. Berisikan snack dan teh untuk yang lain.

"Monyet" bisik Hana dengan kesal. Tangannya membawa nampan lain nya. Mata nya mengindik kesal melihat pertengkaran Takeshi dan Hayato ditambah Lambo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan damai di hancurkan oleh reaksi Hyper Intution nya. Menaruh gelasnya diatas meja Tsuna mulai memijat kepalanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Tsuna?" Dino menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Hanya HI menyebalkan Dino-nii" Tsuna menghembusakan nafasnya.

"Akankah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Tuna?" Dino menatap langit sore dari pintu samping yang terbuka lebar.

"Ini bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi.. Jangan panggil aku Tuna Cavallone-san" Tsuna mengatakan dengan kesal juga nada mengambeknya

"Haha.."

"UWAAAAAAHHHHHH ...!"

Semua yang mendengar teriakan Lambo berlari menuju sumber suara. Ketika Tsuna sampai di halaman samping rumahnya Lambo dikelilingi oleh orang-orang kekar mengenakan jas hitam dengan dalaman putih beberapa dari mereka menodongkan pistol pada Tsuna sebagian kearah Lambo. Badan Lambo bergetar matanya sudah mengelurkan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Lambo!" Teriak Tsuna nada nya terdengan panik dan cemas.

"Vongola Decimo dan para penjaganya, Shimon Decimo, Cavallone Decimo, Bovino Spanner, Sasagawa Kyoko, dan Kurokawa Hana" salah satu laki laki itu berbicara. "Anda - .." sebelum Tsuna berbicara Kyoya sudah duluan memukuli salah satu dari mereka diikuti Dino, Hayato, Oni-san,dan Takeshi dengan senjata mereka masing masing. 15 Menit kemudian, semua mafia tadi sudah dikalahkan.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hana nada nya terdengar kesal dan marah.

"Anggota Mafia" Chrome berdiri di samping Mukuro yang hanya diam tidak seperti biasanya. Cengiran yang biasa ia perlihatkan tidak ada.

"Corvino Famiglia" Mukuro berkata dengan keingintahuannya. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Mukuro.

"Bukankah Corvino Famiglia adalah salah satu sekutu Vongola?" tanya Hana kali ini ia mengangkat alisnya melihat anggota mafia itu.

"Ya, mereka adalah sekutu dari Vongola tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini." Dino menatap pria yang terbaring itu dengan serius. Perasaan nya mulai tidak enak menandakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Jika mereka adalah sekutu Vongola, mengapa menyerang Tsuna?" Kyoko memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menganalisa para pria tadi. Ia juga anggota dari Famiglia tentu ia belajar beberapa ilmu dari beberapa orang. Belum ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Tsuna dan Hana.

"Saya juga ingin tahu tentang hal itu" ucap Dino dengan nada sarkasme, tanpa sadar ia menyandung batu. Badannya terjatuh menabrak tanah dengan suara yang cukup besar.

'Huh.. Dino-nii benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana dia bisa melawan musuh sebelumnya?' Pikir Tsuna, menatap Dino nii dengan kasihan.

"Boss" Romario muncul dari balik pohon dengan wajah datar.

"Ah ... Romario selidiki mereka" perintah Don Cavallone. Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel dibajunya.

"Yes, boss" Romario langsung pergi meninggalkan bossnya. Melaksanakan perintah secepatnya.

"Ughh .." Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba terbangun dengan satu tangan memegang bola berwarna Pink dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

 ** _BUMM!_**

Asap berwarna pink itu menyelubungi Tsuna dan disaat asap itu menghilang tidak terdapat jejak Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Misi terselesaikan"

* * *

 _(AN: Kyoko dan Hana sudah mengetahui tentang mafia dan Vongola tetapi tidak menggetahui tentang tri-nii-sette)_

* * *

Author: Hai! Chapter 3 datang.

Post: 3/26/2017, 20:40WIB


	4. Chapter 4

***004: Kedatangan Mereka

* * *

Tsuna pertama kali membuka matanya melihat berbagai jenis pohon yang kurang ia kenal. Mata nya menglihakan pandangannya, mencari petunjuk keberadaannya. Tapi hanya pohon tidak ada yang lainnya.

 _'Ini di hutan'_

"Tsuna-kun" Tsuna menatap Enma yang terlihat bingung. Matanya memperlihatkan kecemasan. Tangannya otomatis memijit kepalanya.

"Enma" panggil Tsuna dengan suara kecil

"Ada Apa?" Tsuna menatap Enma dan menggucek matanya. Ekspresi Tsuna seakaan melihat yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak kecil lagi, Enma?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada senang. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Enma kecuali ukuran tubuh juga warna mata yang lebih kecoklatan berbeda dengan biasanya yang merah. .

"Tsuna kau juga." Enma menunjuk kearah Tsuna. Tsuna menatap ke arah badannya yang telah mengecil menjadi tubuh anak-anak, tubuhnya sama seperti saat Tsuna masih berumur 6 tahun.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Juudaime!" Teriak Hayato sambil berlari diikuti Takeshi, tubuh mereka juga sama seperti Tsuna dan Enma. Takeshi dengan senyuman bebasnya, Hayato dengan wajah cemasnya.

"E-Ehh, Tsuna kapan kau menjadi anak-anak lagi?" Takeshi memiringkan kepalanya, senyumannya masih terpasang. Seakan semuanay akan baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya kau dan Hayato juga, Takeshi"

"NANII..! WHAT THE H**L ?" Hayato menatap tubuhnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Badanya bergetar beberapa kata yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan oleh anak kecil ia ucapkan dengan bebas dan berantai.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya aku dan Tsuna saja" gumam Enma, hanya Tsuna yang mendengar.

* * *

Saat Chrome membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara dua benda bertubrukkan. Salah satu tangannya menggucek matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk dari kepalanya.

 ** _'Clang!'_**

"Kau sudah bangun Chrome-chan" sahut seorang anak perempuan memiliki rambut coklat muda dengan mata yang sama. Senyuman bahagia yang sangat ia kenal terlihat diwajah anak perempuan itu.

"Kyoko-chan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Chrome jarinya menunjuk bada Kyoko yang telah menjadi anak-anak bersamaan dnegan pakaian mereka yang ikut mengecil.

"Kau juga Chrome" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dan mata yang sama. Nada datar dan raut wajah yang sama. Matanya berubah menjadi kesal saat ia melihat kearah dua sosok didepan mereka.

"Kami tidak tau Chrome-chan saat kami terbangun sudah seperti ini bahkan bajunya juga mengecil" Kyoko tersenyum entah karena senang atau mengetahui baju nya mengecil menjadi lebih lucu. Hana hanya menghembuskan udara tidak tau bagaimana Kyoko dapat tetap tenang dengan situasi yang seperti sekarang.

"Dan Hibari tentu tidak menyukai ini" Hana melirik Kyoya yang berkelahi dengan Mukuro badan mereka sama seperti Chrome, Kyoko dan Hana. Chrome berdiri berjalan ke arah Mukuro dan Kyoya. Tidak ada kegugupan atau keraguan.

"Apa yang kau mau herbivore?" Kyoya berkata dengan ketus, dia masih tidak mau menerima bahwa THE Hibari Kyoya telah kembali menjadi anak umur 7 tahun. Dan di tempat yang tidak diketahui dan hanya diketahui dengan pasti tempat ini bukan Namimori tercintanya.

"Hello, Chrome" sapa Mukuro kearah adiknya. Walaupun pemikiran itu masih susah ia terima. Mukuro akan mencobanya demi membuat Chrome bahagia.

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san lebih baik kita mencari boss dan lainnya. Kita bisa mencari tau apa yg terjadi dengan tubuh kita. Lagipula semakin banyak kita menghabiskan waktu untuk berkelahi semakin banyak pula waktu terhilangkan untuk kembali ke Namimori"

* * *

Tangannya memijit kepala yang terasa sakit ditambah lagi jeritan 'EXTREME' yang sangat besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Matanya terbuka dan kembali tertutup dikarenakan silaunya sinar matahari.

"Kau sudah bangun Dino-san?" Dino memutar kepala nya melihat Spanner memakan lolipop nya, Lambo tertidur dipangkuannya. Tampak seperti biasa dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"OHHH! DINO-SAN KAUU SUDAH BANGUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei berkata (berteriak) nada gembira dan ceria ia dengar dengan sangat baik.

"Ahhh Ryohei suara mu akan membangunkan Lambo" Dino terlihat sweat drop sambil menatap Ryohei. Ia melirik Lambo yang berada dipangkuan Spanner.

"Hmmmm..." Lambo terbangun dan memalingkan wajah nya dari kiri ke kanan dan seterusnya.

"Lambo" Spanner mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Spanner-nii dimana ini? Mana dame-Tsuna dan lainnya? Kenapa hanya ada Baka-Dino dan LawnHead?" Lambo memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya mengucek mata kesua matanya.

"Mereka tidak disini Lambo kita terpisah dari yang lainnya" jawab Spanner dnegan nada datar.

"KITA HARUS MENEMUKAN YANG LAIN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Ohh.. disana ada sebuah kota." Dino menunjuk ke arah barat, dari celah celah pepohonan terlihat sebuah bangunan. Dino mengenali bangunan itu hanya saja ia kurang yakin. Namun perasaannya kembali lagi.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin ini jalan yang benar, Hayato?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada ragu. Wajah nya memalingkan dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya dan terus begitu.

"Tentu saja, Juudaime." Hayato berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Haya-chan, apa kau benar benar yakin kita telah berjalan 15 menit tapi belum menemukan apa pun" keluh Takeshi kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Diam kau Baseball Idiot" teriak Hayato nada kesal dan marah yang jelas. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin dan mencari jalan keluar dan Baseball Idiot itu menggangu.

"Um... " Enma yang ingin berbicara tapi dipotong oleh suara semak-semak.

" _Siapa di sana?_ " pertanyaan itu bukan dari bahasa jepang namun bahasa Italia. Jikapun begitu wajar saja jika keempat anak tersebut mengetahuinya.

 _Tsunayoshi POV_

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dàri orang yang beradà di balik semak dua orang itu keluar dari semak-semak. Beberapa menit kemudian aku hanya menatap mata orange salah satu pria itu. Pria yang berada didepan ku adalah Vongola Primo disebelah nya adalah penjaga hujan yang pertama Asari Ugetsu.

 _End of Tsunayoshi POV_

" _Anak-anak, kenapa kalian ada disini?"_ Asari Ugetsu bertanya dalam bahasa italia. Nada bingung dan cemas juga terdengar sangat baik oleh Tsuna dan teman-teman.

" _.. kami tidak tahu kenapa kami ada disini "_ jawab Takeshi dengan mudah. Diiringi dengan tawa ceria Takeshi.

" _Anuu... apakah anda dapat mengantarkan kami ke jalur dimana kami dapat kekota?"_ Tanya Enma sedikit gugup. Tangannya berpegang erat dengan tangan Tsuna disebelahnya. Tsuna terus menatapi kedua First Generation.

 _"Dengan senang hati"_ Primo tersenyum, mendengarkan bahwa mereka tidak berbohong dan tidak mungkin anak-anak adalah spy dari Famiglia lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat jalur yang lebih besar. Tsuna menatap Primo lalu tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan Enma dan Takeshi.

" _Terima kasih telah mengantarkan kami"_

" _Tentu saja "_

 _"Kalau begitu kami duluan"_ Keempat anak itu langsung pergi dengan senyuman dan lambaian kepada kedua orang itu.

* * *

"Rokudo, kau menunjukkan jalan ýang benarkan." Hana menyipitkan matanya. Mencurigai Mukuro yang menuntun mereka mencari Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~..tentu saja" Jawaban itu belum cukup untuk membuat Hana puas. Tapi tidak sepatah kata pun dikeluarkan oleh Hana.

"Hm.. kita tersesat "

"Apa yang kau tahu Skylark.. kufufu~" Mukuro menjawab dengan kesal.

'Kita tersesat.' batin Chrome.

"Chrome kau tahu kita harus lewat mana?" tanya Kyoko sedikit khawatir.

"Sebelah sana, ada rumah." ķata Hana menunjuk kearah kanan. Mereka langsung berlari mendekati rumah itu. Seseorang berdiri di tengah halaman menatap kearah rumah ... lebih tepatnya mansion.

* * *

"Kota i-ini.." Dino menatap tidak percaya. Wajah terkejut, mulut terbuka dengan tangan kanan nya berusaha menutupi mulut lebarnya.

"Gyahaha! kota ini sanngaat indahhh" Lambo mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias.

"Dino-san, ada apa?" Spanner berusaha memegang salah satu tangan Lambo dengan erat. Wajah nya menatap Dino yang sangat terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku tau dimana kita ..dan .." Dino menatap takut dan ngeri kearah Spanner, Lambo dan Ryohei. "Ini Italia kan... tapi,ada yang berbeda" Spanner sekilas kembali melihat bangunan kota disekitar mereka.

"Tentu saja berbeda, i-ini Italia 4OO TAHUN YANG LALU !" Dino berkata dengan histeris. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

"Y-you kidding me, right? Lagi pula darimana kamu mengetahuinyà" Spanner tidak tau harus berkata atau bertindak apa saat ini. Terkejut iya, takut mungkin.

"Aku tahu karna ada lukisan dimasion kami" Dino mulai terlihat akan terkena Panic Attack secara tiba-tiba. Jika saja Ryohei tidak mengejutkan mereka.

"EXTREME JOGGING ! YO DINO-SAN SPANNER"

"Ryo-" saat ingin memanggil Ryohei. Suara teriakkan terdengar, suara teriakkan yang sangat mereka kenal.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dino, Ryohei dan Spanner langsung berlari. Spanner yang sambil menarik tangan Lambo. Setelah mendekati sumber suara terlihat Tsuna yang berbadan 6 tahun diangkat satu tangan oleh seorang pria yang berbadan kekar.

Takeshi dan Hayato telah bersiap dibelakang dengan senjata masing masing. Dino langsung menyiapkan cambuk nya dengan Ryohei disebelahnya bersiap, Spanner dibelakang mereka. Mengamati bersamaan dengan para orang-orang pribumi. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Lambo dan dengan kondisi yang sekarang ia pun tidak dapat memberi bantuan lebih.

"Dino-nii!" Tsuna memutar kepalanya, kedua mata saling bertemu.

* * *

 _#Beberapa menit sebelumnya.._

"Usooo... yang tadi itu bukan vongola Primo kan" Tsuna menatap teman temannya berharap tadi itu bukan kenyataan. Salah satu tangan nya berada di pipi sebelah kanan.

"Tsuna-kun aku yakin dan sangat yakin bahwa oràng tadi adalah Vongola Primo dan your great great great grandfather" jawab Enma terseyum sedih dan pasrah. Walaupun sejatinya ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Dengan pertemuan mereka dengan Vongola Primo sudah dijelaskan dimana dan _dimasa_ kapan mereka berada.

"Hahaha... kau benar Enma aku benar benar yakin juga" Dengan mudahnya Takeshi menjawab. Membuat harapan Tsuna hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tch, Baseballl Idiot. Saya juga sangat yakin tadi itu adalah Vongola Primo Juudaime." Tsuna menatap teman teman tidak percaya. ' _Sekali saja bilang tidak'_ pikir Tsuna dalam batin nya. Sekali saja Tsuna ingin tidak mempercayainya.

"Tsuna itu kota." kata Takeshi dengan riang, Tsuna menatap kearah depan mereka disaña terdapat pemadangan yang sangat indah sebuah kota kecil dengàn bangunan yang terlihat benar benar indah.

Mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan orang orang yang berlalu yang terkadang memiliki keberuntungan tidak baik. Dan keberuntungan nya itu tiba-tiba muncul disaat seperti ini. Tsuna menabrak seseorang berbadan kekar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH !" Teriak lelaki yang didepannya Tsuna memasang ekspresi takut. Kedua tangannya berada didepan dadanya saling memeluk.

"Lepaskan Tsuna!" Dino berteriak bersamaan dengan Hayato yang melemparkan dinamitnya dan membuat semua nya berantakkan, Takeshi menggayungkan pedangnýa, Ryohei meninju perut lelaki itu. Membuat keseimbangannya terngagu dan menjatuhkan Tsuna, Dino melilitkan cambuknya di badan lelaki itu membuat lelaki itu tidak dapat bergerak leluasa.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !" Teriak sesorang dari jauh, Dino melepaskan cambuknya. Spanner mendekati Tsuna membantunya berdiri, yang ĺainnya berdiri didepan Tsuna untuk melindunginya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Bentak seseorang dengan ramut pin- ahem.. -merah juga tato di wajahnya. Seseorang disebelah nya memiliki rambut hitam dan pakaian pendeta. Tentu saja Tsuna dan teman-teman mengetahui siapa mereka. Hayato telah sedari tadi menatap dnegan sangat tajam ke arah pemuda berambut pin-..merah itu. bersamaan Dino yang menutup erat mulut Ryohei.

Tsuna membìsikkan sesuatu kepada semua teman-temannya, yang lainnya langsung mengganguk. Mereka mengambil beberapa langkah mundur saat orang yang berambut merah mengintrogasi lelaki tadi. Setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh Tsuna, Dino dan lainnya langsung berlari kencang melewati keramaian.

"Dimana bocah tadi ?!" Suara teriakkan itu terdengar jauh saat Tsuna dan lainnya berhenti di hutan.

"A-are... Tsuna sejak kapan kau menjadi anak anak?" Tanya Dìnò duduk dibawah pohon. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, matanya nya entah sejak kapan mulai berair dan perut sebelah kanan atasnya mulai merasakan sakit.

"BENAR ITU TSUNA SEJAK KAPAN TUBUH KALIAN MENGECILLL... TO THE EXTREME"

"Kalian tau bahwa diri kalian juga." Spanner berkata dengan nada datar.

"E-ehhhhhhhh !" Dino berteriak sedangkan Ryohei menatap badannya dengan tatapan bingung.

 _'Jadi, ini penyebab nya, badanku cepat capek. Kekuatan ku juga berkuŕang'_ batin Dino.

* * *

Author: Saya kembali, dan menaruh ini disini untuk sekarang. Maaf lama, saya sedang menghadapi UAS. See You next Chapter!(Kemungkinan akhir bulan lima atau pertengahan)

* * *

Review:

Bruna: **Dankie vir jou kompliment Bruna. Dit is (Waarskynlik. As ek reg onthou) eerste hersiening van ander land met verskillende taal.** _(Thank you for your compliment Bruna. This is (Probably. If i remember correctly) first review from other country with different language.)_ (I used google translate for this one ^,^)  
Guest: And here another one

* * *

Post: 4/19/2017, 19:50 WIB(Indonesia Western Time)


	5. Chapter 5

***005: Dimulai(?)

* * *

 **'Bruk!'**

"Dino-nii kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menatap sosok abangnya dengan khawatir sudah hampir lima kali Dino jatuh kesandung oleh sepatunya sendiri.

"Hahaha, Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Dino sambil berdiri, ditelapak tangannya juga terdapat beberapa lecet sama dengan wajahnya yang telah sedikit terkena pasir tanah.

"Kau benar benar ceŕoboh Dino-san" komentar Takeshi menusuk hati Dino. Walaupun itu adalah kebenaran. Nada polos Takeshi juga menambah sakitnya kata-kata itu.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh..Lambo-san lapar" teriak Lambo dengan air mata yang telah muncul diujung mata. Tangan memegang perut nya dengan erat. Spanner berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Lambo!" Tsuna berkata, terkejut dengan volume keras dari remaja itu.

"Tch, Idiot Cow" gumam Hayato dengan kesal. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri.

"Jangan menangis Lambo, ini lolipop" Spanner memberikan satu buah lolipop kepada Lambo.

"Thank You, Spanner-nii" Lambo tertawa dengan riang.

"Sekarang ke arah mana kita harus pergi?" Dino menatap satu persatu dari mereka semua. Baru menyadari salah satu dari mereka tidak ada.

"Dimana Ryoheiiii?!" Teriakkan Dino membuat yang lain terkejut dan melirik kearah nya. Mereka pun sadari satu dari mereka menghilang.

"Shhhh!"

"Ada apa Hayato?" Tsuna memandang tingkah Hayato dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dengarkan sekeliling anda baik baik Juudaime" Hayato dan Tsuna menutup mata mereka dan menaruh masing masing tangan mereka disebelah telinga. Selain dari mereka berdua bingung akan tingkah kedua sahabat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mata mereka berdua terbuka Hayato langsung berlari diikuti Tsuna. Dengan cepat Dino dan yang lainnya mengikuti kedua orang yang duluan berlari.

"Cepat! Sebelah sini!" Panggil Tsuna.

Setelah beberapa menit melewati banyak pepohonan dan akhirnya mereka melihat Ryohei sedang duduk dibawah pohon, senyuman berada di wajahnya. Tidak menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Oni-san " Tsuna memanggil dengan nada yang sedikit kasar ia berjalan kesebelah Ryohei.

"YO TO THE EXTREME TSUNA" Dari nada dan ekspresinya Ryohei tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah mencarinya.

"Kau tidak seharus nya berlari dan terpisah dari kami Oni-san. Jika nanti ada musuh bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada kawatir dan memarahi. Takeshi hanya tertawa diikuti dengan desahan kesal dari Hayato.

"SO SORRY TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Tsuna, sekarang lebih baik kita mendikusikan semua peristiwa ini." Dino duduk disebelah Ryohei, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi yang masih sama adalah Spanner dan Lambo. Tsuna, Gokudera,Yamamoto dan Enma berumur 6 tahun, Ryohei berumur 7 tahun dan aku 9 tahun. Jika diperhatikan kalian semua kembali 10 tahun dari umur asal kalian" Jelas Dino salah satu tangannya berada di dagu. Tsuna meghela nafas berat.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Dino-san menjadi 11 tahun kan?" Enma memiringkan kepalanya. Spanner hanya diam menatap semua nya, Lambo duduk di pangkuannya. Spanner merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, ia ingin membicara kan nya hanya saja kabut berwarna pink menyelimutinya bersama dengan Lambo.

 **'Poof'**

Semua menatap kearah tempat Spanner dan Lambo duduk tadi, yang sekarang telah tertutup oleh kabut berwarna pink. Berbagai reaksi terlihat dari raut wajah yang lain.

"Ada apa?" Takeshi menatap bingung, Hayato menatap dengan tatapan kesal seperti biasa. Ryohei dengan wajah yang menunggu ke-EXTREME-an terjadi(?). Dino dan Tsuna yang entah kenapa sudah tau apa yang dibalik kabut pink itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kabut menghilang meninggalkan seorang anak kecil dan balita. Tsuna mengenal rambut kribo berwarna hitam itu. dan disebelahnya anak laki-laki yang mengingatkan ia akan Spanner.

"S-Spanner?" Panggil Tsuna ragu, tangannya saling bertautan.

"Apa Tsunayoshi?" Seorang anak kecil memiliki rambut pirang dan mata hijau menatap kearah mereka. Tatapan itu menyatakan kebosanan yang sedang anak laki-laki itu alami.

"Oy! Aho-dera, Berikan aku permen anggur" kata anak laki laki berambut afro hitam dan mata hijau. Hayato hanya menatap Lambo dengan ekspresi marah dan kesal. Perempatan telah muncul dan berkedut seiring dengan kata-kata si anak 3 tahun itu.

"Ini Lambo" Takeshi memberikan Lambo 3 buah permen anggur (Jangan tanyakan dari mana datangnya -Author). Tawa santai ia keluarkan dengan mudahnya. Tidak memikirkan keadaan Spanner dan Lambo.

"Sepertinya Spanner dan Lambo juga berubah huh. Sekarang kita sebaik nya mencari yang lainnya." Enma menghela nafas, matanya satu persatu menatapi Tsuna, Dino dan Hayato.

"Hm, yang dikatakan Enma benar, kita harus mencari Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, Mukuro, dan Kyoya." Tsuna menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari petunjuk dimana mereka berada. Seperti sia-sia saja karena semua nya terlihat sama hijau, coklat, daun dan pepohonan.

"Tapi kemana kita harus berjalan?" Tanya Takeshi senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Dan sebuah tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. Dino menghela nafasnya, Dino baru mengingatnya betapa susah dan capek melihat tingkah Vongola generasi kesepuluh. Dia pun termasuk jika menurut Reborn.

"TSUNA SEBELAH SANA ADA MANSION!" teriak Ryohei menunjuk bangunan mansion dengan ukiran unik yang hampir ia kenal. Dan banyak terlihat dibenda benda antik.

* * *

"Hm... Hello yang berada disana" Sapa laki laki berkacamata hitam, menggunakan jubah sampai ke kakinya dan dikedua tangan nya adalah sebuah tongkat. Senyuman baku tersungging, kepalanya sedikit miring seakan bertanya.

"Kufufu~ seseorang yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku. Hello Talbot" Mukuro menatap Talbot dengan curiga dan menyipitkan matanya. Kata-katanya menyampaikan keterkejutan, kewaspadaan dan kecurigaan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa bukankah dia di masa depan?" tanya Chrome dengan suara kecil. Tangannya secara tidak sadar mengenggam erat trident miliknya. Hana dibelakangnya menatap dengan keingintahuan. Sedangkan Kyoko hanya memiliki wajah datar yang tidak pernah terlintas di ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oh.. Kalian telah bertemu dengan diriku dimasa depan" Talbot menyentuh dagunya. Matanya melihat kearah atas seakan berpikir dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau yang mengirim kami kesini dan membuat tubuh kami menjadi kecil lagi?" Kyoya berkata dengan ketus dan langsung _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi. Matanya menjanjikan sesuatu yang biasanya Tsuna tidak ingin pikirkan.

"Aku adalah orang yang mengirim kalian kemasa ini. Namun aku bukan orang yang membuat tubuh kalian seperti itu. Menurutku tubuh asli kalian dimasa depan lebih banyak berguna, walaupun sekarang aku tidak memiliki pilihan lainnya"

"Jadi, siapa kufufu..?" Mukuro menyodorkan trindentnya kearah Talbot seakan memberikan maksud –jangan berbohong-.

"Hhmm, bisa aku katakan dengan pasti bahwa benar-benar bukan aku. Karena boss kalian memberikan kesempatan yang mustahil untuk diriku dimasa depan. Aku akan memberitahu kalian sedikit pencerahan. Antara ada orang lain yang menganggu proses kalian datang kemasa lalu atau.. tubuh kalian memang berumur begitu dimasa ini. Keduanya masuk akal untuk ku. Hanya kalian yang memilih untuk mempercayainya atau tidak." Talbot mengatakan dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar, menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hana tidak menyukai hal itu lambat laun rahasia yang disembunyikan Talbot pasti akan terdengar.

Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara, Hana dan Kyoko memilih untuk diam kali ini. Mereka memang mengenal Talbot sebagai seorang yang hebat dalam menciptakan sesuatu. Mereka mengetahui tentang Talbot 1 tahun yang lalu di masa mereka. Karena Tsuna yang mengenalkan kepada mereka. Hana yang memiliki kelebihan di otaknya. Beberapa bulan belajar kepada Talbot ditemani dengan Spanner dan Shoichi.

"Lebih baik kita duduk. Lewat sebelah sini" Talbot berjalan memutari Mansion hingga sampai di halaman samping mansion. Halaman yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebuah taman yang sangat luas.

"Waahhhh.. Taman ini sangat indah." Kyoko menatap taman di depan nya. Taman nya memang sangat indah di penuhi dengan bunga mawar merah, putih, pink. Dan berbagai jenis bunga lainnya dengan berbagai warna.

Di tengah taman terdapat air mancur yang dikelilingi oleh bunga mawar. Disebelah kanan dari air mancur dan bunga mawar, terdapat 2 meja panjang yang berhubungan terdapat 40 kursi di setiap meja, kursi berwarna coklat disekeliling meja. Meja berwarna sama dan tentu saja masih dikelilingi bunga bunga mawar, di satu sisi terdapat sebuah pijakkan batu yang menuju ke pintu masuk ke Mansion. Dilain sisi taman tadi dikelilingi pepohonan yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus berhembus.

Talbot menduduki satu kursi di kepala meja, sebelah kanannya Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoko dan Hana. Kyoya duduk paling jauh dari mereka semua.

"Kita tunggu sebentar. Boss dan teman-teman mu yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini"

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! Oni-san!" Suara teriakkan yang sangat familiar didengar dari taman disamping mansion. Wajah gembira Kyoko tersenyum lebar ke anak-anak yang baru datang.

"Kyoko-nee! Chrome-nee!" Lambo dengan spontan langsung berlari membawa tubuh mungilnya ke Kyoko dan Chrome. Kedua anak perempuan itu menatap Lambo, tatapan anak perempuan itu menjeritkan kata-kata 'kawai'.

"Lambo-kun" Senyuman Kyoko semakin melebar saat Lambo memeluknya dengan erat. Chrome mengelus rambut afro hitam milik Lambo.

"KYOKO KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA TO THE EXTREME?" Tanya Ryohei/Oni-san dengan nada khawatir dan cemas tidak seperti biasanya. Ryohei benar-benar lemah jika keluarga satu-satunya itu terluka.

"Talbot" Dino membisikkan nama itu. Membuat semua yang berada disekitar nya menatap pria tua yang duduk di kursi kepala meja. Senyum kecil menyambut mereka. Tsuna dan Enma menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Tenang,Vongola Decimo. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyakitimu atau teman-temanmu" suara parau itu berkata dengan nada datar. Tsuna tidak memiliki pilihan selain percaya kepada pria tua yang telah membantunya memecahkan Arcobaleno Curse.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna terlihat bingung namun tidak menutupi keingintahuannya.

"Duduklah dulu akan kuceritakan sesuatu tentang kebenaran kalian semua dan aku ingin meminta bantuan" Talbot tersenyum memancarkan kan kesedihan yang sangat tipis terlihat. Tsuna hanya diam Hyper intuitionnya mulai beraksi. Perasaan yang tidak enak bukan hanya Tsuna yang merasakan, Dino pun juga hanya tidak menampakkannya saja.

"Baiklah " Tsuna duduk tepat didepan Talbot. Dari kanan Tsuna Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome, Spanner, Lambo, dan Kyoya. Dari sebelah kiri Tsuna, Takeshi, Dino, Enma, Ryohei, Kyoko, dan Hana.

"Jadi, ini tentang Vongola" Tsuna menyipitkan matanya tetapi tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Dino dan Enma saling bertatapan keduanya melirik kearah Tsuna. Postur tubuh berubah drastis dari sebelumnya.

"Primo dan keluarga nya telah ditarget oleh musuh dari masa depan."

* * *

(AN : Umur mereka dimasa Primo = Tsuna/Hayato/Takeshi/Enma/Hana/Kyoko 6 tahun, Ryohei/Kyoya/Mukuro/Spanner 7 tahun, Lambo 3 tahun, Chrome 5 tahun, dan Dino 9 tahun.)

* * *

Post: 4/22/2017 22:30 WIB


	6. Chapter 6

***006: Kebenaran adalah..

* * *

"Apa itu alasanmu membawa kami ke masa lalu ini?" tanya Hana wajah yang datar bersamaan dengan nada yang datar. Dino menatap Hana bersamaan dengan melirik Talbot. Spanner dilain sisi hanya diam entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai alur dari cerita yang akan diceriakan oleh Talbot.

"Mengesankan seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang lepas dari penglihatnmu. Miss Kurokawa." Talbot tersenyum wajah bangga dapat terlihat dari raut wajah dan nada yang ia gunakan. Hayato menatap tajam Hana. Takeshi disebelahnya tersenyum girang kurang menyadari atmosfir yang mulai mengelap.

"Panggil saya Hana, Talbot-san." Hana menganggukkan kepalanya, membisikkan kata terima kasih dibawah hembusan nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu Hana."

"Bukan hanya itu saja kan, jika kau ingin meminta bantuan melindungi Primo. Untuk apa Kyoko, Spanner dan Hana juga harus ikut kemari?" keingintahuan Tsuna membuatnya sedikit sakit kepala, walaupun didalam pikiran yang paling dalamnya telah ada yang berbisik jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Talbot. Terutama sejak ia tau kebenaran dari Kyoko dan Spanner. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti alasan Hana disini.

"Aku setuju dengan Tsuna to the extreme." Kata Ryohei dengan suara normalnya. Matanya menyatakan kekesalan akan keterlibatan Kyoko dengan kejadian ini. Jika bisa Ryohei ingin adik perempuannya itu tidak memasuki dunia mafia sedikitpun.

"Masalah itu, aku tanyakan kepada kalian dan pikirkan baik-baik. Mengapa Vongola Ring dan Shimon Ring menerima Tsunayoshi dan Enma padahal mereka bukan anak kandung dari kedua orang tua yang mengadopsi mereka?" Semua mata terbelalak, terkejut, tidak percaya, dan perasaan-perasaaan lainnya itu tergabung menjadi satu saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari Talbot-san. Kedua orang yang dikatakan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Takeshi melirik keduanya dengan kekhawatiran.

"Bukan hanya Tsunayoshi dan Enma saja tapi semua yang berada disini bahkan Dino, Hana, Hibari-kun dan Gokudera-kun. Kalian semua pernahkah berpikir kenapa semua dari kalian bukanlah anak kandung dari kedua orang tua kalian. Apa cuma kebetulan atau takdir yang menyatukan kalian?" Semua lalu termenung mendengarkan ucapan Talbot. Kyoya tidak menatap siapapun matanya tertutup. Gokudera menatap kearah tangan yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Tangannya mengenggam erat benda ditelapak tangannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Dino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pikirannya berhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap penuh harapan kearah Talbot.

"Kau mengetahui tentang orang tua kami yang sebenarnya?" Lanjut Enma. Berbeda dengan Dino mata Enma tidak penuh dengan harapan namun ketakutan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Ia tidak menatap Talbot, matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan yang berada diatas meja.

"Bisa dibilang ya." jawaban yang singkat namun memberikan hembusan yang kuat kepada setiap yang mendengarnya.

"Siapa mereka?" Takeshi dan Hayato yang bertanya bersamaan hanya sempat melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap Talbot. Untuk kali ini Hayato tidak memperdulikan Takeshi. Takeshi dilain sisi tidak tau harus merasakan apa. Ia senang namun takut, gembira namun kecewa.

"Kalian yakin ingin mengetahui nya?" Talbot ingin memastikkan informasi ini dapat membawa kebaikkan untuk mereka namun juga kehancuran jika mereka tidak menahannya.

 **"Ya"**

"Baiklah ingat informasi ini adalah hal yang harus kalian pendam didalam diri kalian, aku tidak akan memberi tau siapa pun kecuali jika kalian sendiri yang meminta memberitahukannya kepada seseorang. Tsunayoshi-kun, Ayahmu adalah Giotto di Vongola dan ibumu Stella di Vongola, Hayato-kun Ayahmu adalah G dan ibumu Lavina kau pasti bertemu dengan nya kan." Tsuna dan Hayato berekspresi terkejut,yang lainnya membelalak mata.

"Ussoo.." Tsuna merasa air matanya ingin mengalir keluar. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Hayato hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Takeshi-kun Ayahmu Asari Ugetsu dan ibumu Hikari Ugetsu, Kyoko Ayahmu adalah Knukle dan ibumu Lumiere, Ryohei-kun adalah sepupu laki-lakimu, Lambo-kun adalah adik laki laki Lampo, Spanner-kun adalah Lampo dan Lambo-kun half brother." Talbot menarik nafas dalam dalam dan melanjutkannya. Ia tidak melihat sekilaspun reaksi dari mereka yang mendengarkan.

"Kyoya-kun Ayah Alaude dan ibu Luna, Mukuro-kun dan Chrome Ayah Daemon Spade dan Ibu Elena, Enma-kun Ayah Cozart Shimon dan ibu Aura Shimon, Dino-kun Ayah Rino Cavallone dan ibu Lily Cavallone terakhir Hana Ayah Arganto di Fiore dan Ibu Sera di Fiore" Talbot memperhatikan setiap ekspresi wajah para anak anak didepannya. Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya dapat diam.

"Bisa kau cerita kan bagaimana bisa kami ada di masa depan?" Mukuro membiarkan wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan, emosi yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah 2 tahun yang lalu di Mansion Vongola, kalian semua berada di taman bersama Luna,dan Lavina. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ada nya musuh yang menyelinap ke dalam Mansion. Musuh diketahui karena Lambo yang menangis dan jeritan Ryohei. Saat para Vongola generasi pertama mencari kalian ditaman sudah tidak ada, menghilang begitu saja. Yang menjadi bukti hanya bercak darah dan potongan dari gaun Luna dan Lavina. Aku menyadari sesuatu kegiatan Flame yang aneh dari Mansion Vongola. Pada akhirnya aku pergi ke Mansion Vongola untuk mencaritahu Flame tersebut. Yang kudapati hanyalah sosok Vongola First Generation tergeletak. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Arganto dan Sera bersamaan dengan Elena pulang dari misi mereka. Elena dan Sera menanyakan keberadaan anak-anak. Saat Elena mendengar hal itu ia benar-benar marah. Namun tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Jika diingat lagi waktu aku datang ke Mansion dan menanyakan anak-anak mereka mengatakan hal aneh." Talbot membawa tangannya ke dagu mengelus-elus berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Spanner tangannya saling berkaitan berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Mereka mengetahui jika mereka memiliki anak. Namun tidak ada yang mengingat atau mengetahui wajah dan nama dari anak mereka. Foto album pun menghilang begitu saja." Talbot mulai memperhatikkan awan dilangit biru. Ia mendengarkan udara yang berhembus dan kicauan burung.

"Karna itu Primo tidak mengenali Tsuna sebagai anak nya saat kita bertemu tadi." Gumam Takeshi matanya tertutup untuk seorang rain guardian kehilangan ketenangannya adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Tapi seiring ia mendengarkan cerita Talbot ketenangannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Lebih baik kalian beristirahat. Wajah kalian sudah tidak terlihat baik. Aku yakin sedikit tidur nyenyak akan membuat perasaan kalian menjaddi lebih baik." saran Talbot dengan senyum kecil namun penuh kesedihan.

"Tapi..."

"Kalian bisa menggunakan Mansion ini." Tawarnya, salah satu tangannya menunjukkan keaah mansion disampingnya.

"Kufufu~ Mansion ini milik mu?" Mukuro mengangkat satu alisnya, senyuman khas tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ya benar sekali" Talbot mengeluarkankan sebuah lonceng berwarna emas dan menggoyangkannya.

"Kringg~Krinngg~" Beberapa menit kemudian 2 orang pelayan keluar dari mansion.

" _Apakah anda memanggil?"_ salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan bahasa italia.

" _Benar tolong bawa mereka ke kamar tamu. Mereka akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu"_

" _Lewat sini ,young master"_ Semuanya mengikuti kedua pelayan tanpa ada sepetah katapun. Pikiran mereka masih penuh dengan informasi.

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi_

Tsuna menatap langit-langit kamar nya. Semua kata-kata Talbot tergiang dan berulang seperti kaset rusak dan tidak tau kapan berhenti. Tsuna pun tidak mengingat kapan ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

 _Hayato_

Hayato duduk menghadap ke arah jendela. Langit sore berwarnai dengan warna jingga, kuning, merah dan biru. Menunggu datangnya malam. Ia membiarkan alunan musik dari kotak musik ditangannya berbunyi. Menemani pikirannya berputar tanpa henti.

 _'Mother, apa ini sebuah kebenaran?'_

* * *

 _Takeshi_

Takeshi berada di shower. Membiarkan air itu membasahinya bersamaan dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Hal ini perlu ia lakukan demi menenangkan dirinya dan emosi yang bergejolak didalamnya.

"Kenapa?"

* * *

 _Ryohei_

Ryohei berlatih di kamarnya. Dari push-up, sit-up dan beberapa gerakan boxing. Tidak ada jeritan, teriakan seperti biasa. Hanya kesunyian dan keringat yang berjatuhan. Pikirannya hanya menunjukkan satu hal yaitu, melindungi. Melindungi adik tersayangannya, teman dan mereka yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Senyuman percaya diri itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"EXTREME!"

* * *

 _Enma_

Enma memeluk kedua kaki nya kepala nya menatap kedepan, air mata terus mengalir tidak dapat berhenti. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan kepada keluarganya dimasa depan. Apa tanggapan mereka?

"Apa mereka akan meninggalkanku jika mereka tau?"

 _'Apa yang harus aku lalukukan?'_

* * *

 _Chrome Kyoko Hana_

Hana menghembuskan nafasnya. Ketiga anak perempuan memutuskan untuk tidur bersama. Chrome duduk disofa dengan tangannya yang memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut berwarna indigo yang mulai ia panjangakan. Kyoko disisi lain dari sofa yang diduduki oleh Chrome, matanya tertuju kepada jendela. Kedua perempuan ingin menyendiri dan berfikir sama dengan Hana.

Namun Hana sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan semuanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Buku-buku yang berada di rak buku menjadi barang teratas yang sedang ia butuhkan.

* * *

 _Spanner dan Lambo_

Lambo melemparkan bantalnya keatas langit-langit lalu menangkapnya. Spanner hanya melihat tingkah laku adiknya dengan pandangan kebosanan seperti biasanya.

"Spanner-nii, menurutmu aku harus merasa apa? Sedih karena aku bukan seorang Bovino atau bahagia karena aku bukan seorang Bovino dan memiliki seorang keluarga lagi. Walaupun keluarga itu akan tidak ada saat dimasa kita?" suara kecil nan rapuh, Spanner hanya menatapi adik nya itu. Sebelum mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Apapun itu kau hanya dapat menerima nya Lambo. Tapi bahagia saja untuk saat ini dan jadikan setiap menit dan detik bersama Lampo-nii sebuah harta karun. Walaupun ia tidak tau."

* * *

 _Mukuro_

Mukuro tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Daemon Spade adalah ayah kandungnya. Walaupun ia tidak mengingatnya. Disisi lain ayahnya itu telah melukai adik tersayangnya. Pilihan yang benar-benar sulit. Pertanyaan yang lainnya mungkin Apakah aku dapat memaafkannya?

' _Aku sangat bahagia memiliki sebuah keluarga. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Tapi,..kebahagiaan ini membuatku muak.'_

* * *

 _Kyoya_

Kyoya duduk di sofa, matanya menatap kearah jendela untuk beberapa saat. Tangan nya mencari sesuatu di saku jaket hitam yang telah mengecil. Sebuah jam saku berwarna perak diatasnya terukir lambang Vongola. Membukanya alunan musik bermain seiiring dengan bunyi detik yang terus bergerak. Gambar seorang wanita menggunakan kimono berwarna ungu tua dengan hiasan bunga sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum disampingnya seorang pria berambut putih pirang. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri didepan wanita dan pria itu, senyuman lebar tersungging diwajahnya. Ia tidak tau semua terasa ..sakit(?)

 _'Kaa-san, apa yang akan terjadi?'_

* * *

 _Dino_

Dino berbaring di kasurnya. Mata menatap langit, tangan nya memengang sebuah jam saku berwarna keemasan. Diatas jam saku terukir lambang Cavallone Famiglia. Saat dibuka gambar wanita mengenakan gaun khas eropa. Dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru yang sama dengan gaunnya. Tangannya memegang tangan seorang anak.

 _'Ma..'_

* * *

 _Author: Konnichiwa! Hello! Ciao! Hai! Udah lama ya.._

* * *

Post: 5/07/2017


	7. Chapter 7

_***007: Ketika takdir mempertemukan...  
_

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi POV_

Aku melirik kearah kanan dan kiri, melewati banyak lorong. Hampir tidak ada yang berbeda disetiap lorong. Untuk beberapa menit akhirnya aku menemukan kesimpulan yang aku perlukan. Menutup mataku dan kembali membukanya. Aku menatap lorong didepanku.

Aku tersesat.

 _'Arggh... Dimana ruang makan? Seharusnya aku memperhatikan saat pelayan itu memberitauku kemarin'_

Kembali aku menatap lorong didepan ku suara langkah kaki perlahan bergema. Saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat suara tertawa yang sangat kukenal terdengar, aku menatap dua orang didepan ku adalah Takeshi dan Hayato.

"Juudaime, Selamat Pagi. Kenapa anda ada disini? Bukan diruang makan?" sapa Hayato dengan riang beserta dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi. Seperti semuanya kembali ke semula, perasaan kemarin tidak ada di kedua orang didepannya. Mungkin mereka berhasil menenangkan diri masing-masing.

"Yo Tsuna" Takeshi tertawa saat Hayato memarahinya tentang kau-seharusnya-memanggil-juudaime-dengan-"sama" dan seterusnya. Aku hanya dapat bersweat-drop menatap tingkah sahabat ku itu. Namun perasaan ku bertambah baik saat melihat tingkah itu.

"Pagi Takeshi, Hayato. Ahh.. aku sedang menuju keruang makan. Bagaimana dengan kalian mau kemana?"

 _End of Tsunayoshi POV_

"Ya, Juudaime. Kami juga sama mau keruang makan. Jika tidak keberatan bisakah anda memberitahu arahnya?" Hayato menatap Tsuna dengan mata penuh dengan harapan. Takeshi mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tau dimana ruang makannya Tsuna. Aku benar-benar lapar" Takeshi tertawa dengan senang. Matanya menatap Tsuna, kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua manik itu.

"Eh? Maaf, Takeshi aku tidak tau dimana ruang makan"

 _\- Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

"Young master!" Teriak seorang pelayan melihat kearah Tsuna dan teman-teman yang ingin keluar melalui jendela. Tatapan kesal dari Hayato dan tawa kecil dari Takeshi. Tsuna kembali sebelum pelayan itu dapat menjerit lebih besar

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tau berbahaya melompat dari lantai tiga" bentaknya suara nya penuh dengan rasa khawatir dan cemas. Wajah nya lebih menjelaskan hal itu.

"Diam kau! Kau tidak punya hak untuk membentak Juudaime" Hayato membalas berteriak kepada pelayan perempuan itu. Pelayan itu hanya dapat memandang Hayato dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Hayato" Tsuna melirik kearah Hayato memberikan tatapan 'Shut Up' kata-kata itu berbicara disorot matanya.

"Gomenasai Juudaime" Hayato mengatakan dengan spontan. Matanya menatap kearah lantai. Takeshi mengelus atau lebih tepatnya *memukul* dengan tawa riangnya. Hayato memberikan tatapan tajam kepada rain guardian yang hampir tidak ia pedulikan

"Baiklah Young master. Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Pelayan itu mengatakan dengan nada lembut. Matanya mengarah ke Tsuna.

"Kami sedang mencari ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi tapi kami lupa dimana ruang makan pikir kami seorang pelayan seharus nya ada diluar. Kami ingin bertanya dimana ruang makan? Haha.. " Takeshi tertawa riang, tidak merasakan tatapan resah dan cemas milik Tsuna maupun tatapan tajam dan kesal dari Hayato. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti maksud dari pernyataan Takeshi.

"Baiklah lewat sini, Young Master" Tsuna, Takeshi dan Hayato segera mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna, Miss. Young Master terlalu formal bagiku" Tsuna tersenyum lembut kearah pelayan itu. pelayan itu kembali membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Takeshi" Takeshi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggang.

"Saya Maria. Senang bertemu dengan anda Young Master Tsuna ,Young Master Takeshi dan Young Master..." Maria melirik kearah Hayato yang masih mengambek. Jelas terlihat diwajahnya ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hayato" Lanjut Tsuna tersenyum. Hayato masih sedih karena Tsuna memarahinya atau pikirannya tertuju kepada innformasi yang kemarin mereka dapat.

"Hello Tsuna-kun" Sapa Enma dan Kyoko kembali bersamaan dari kursi mereka masing-masing. Kedua orang itu tersenyum saling bertatapan. Tsuna mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Yo, Tsu" Dino tersenyum riang. Salah satu tangannya melingkari leher Tsuna. Sebelum memutuskan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hn" Kyoya seperti biasanya berusaha tidak beramai dan duduk di kursi yang paling jauh.

"Ohayo Boss" Chrome menyapa diringi dengan senyuman lembutnya. Lambo disebelahnya dengan semangat berdiri dikursinya.

"Gyahaha! Ohayo dame-Tsuna-nii" teriak Lambo pipinya berhiaskan coklat yang beberapa saat lalu ia makan. Spanner disebelah Lambo berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Ohayo Tsunayoshi" Spanner tersenyum sambil kedua tangannya menahan Lambo yang kembali mencoba berdiri. Persis seperti anak kecil.

"Kufufu~ Hello Tsunayoshi, kau terlambat untuk sarapan. Haneuma lepaskan Tsunayoshi, kau akan membuatnya mati. Tapi keuntungan untukku" Tsuna menghembuskan nafas lega saat Dino melepaskan pelukkannya. Dino saat ini sedang meminta maaf dengan air mata mengalir.

"Tidak masalah, Dino-nii"

"Ohayo Tsuna" ucap Hana dengan nada datar matanya hanya melirik sekilas kearah mereka sebelum kembali keaarah buku yang ia pegang.

"TO THE EXTREME OHAYO" Ryohei berteriak dengan semangat paginya. Salah satu tanganya mengumbrak meja didepannya membuat barang-barang diatas meja menjadi bergetar. Kyoya yang ternganggu sudah siap dengan tonfanya. Mukuro dengan tawa khasnya telah mengeluarkan trident tersayang.

" Ohayo semuanya. Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii lebih baik kita makan dengan tenang untuk sekali saja" Tsuna menduduki kursi yang tersisa. Diikuti dengan Takeshi dan Hayato disisinya. Saat kata sekali saja ia ucapkan Tsuna mengingat memori mereka saat masih berada dimasa depan. Dimana mereka semua diundang oleh Nono untuk menginap dimansion Italia. Saat sarapan dimulai bersamaan dengan kekacauan dimulai.

"Ohayo! Minna" Takeshi kembali menyapa dengan keceriaan seperti biasa.

"Tch, Ohayo" dan Hayato dengan nada kesal dan malasnya seperti biasa.

"Jadi, Apa ada yang mengingat tentang orang tua kita? Atau sesuatu yang dapat membuktikan bahwa kita dilahirkan dimasa ini? A-ahh.. tapi jika kalian tidak ingin membicarakannya. Lebih baik tidak usah dibicarakan" Tsuna dengan cepat menangkap wajah gusar teman dan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka terlalu terbebankan dengan semua ini. Yang seharusnya difokuskan hanya lah mencari tau tentang bagaimana cara melindung First Generation of Vongola.

"U-uh.. Tsuna aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mebebankan yang lain tentang itu. Namun aku memiliki nya sebuah bukti bukan untuk kita semua hanya aku. Membuktikan bahwa aku lahir disini" Dino menatap kearah Tsuna mempertahankan tatapan itu. Keraguan dan kecemasan keluar bersamaan dengan suara Dino yang menjelaskan.

"Apa buktinya Dino-nii?" Tsuna tidak melirik kearah temannya yang lain. Dari atmosfir sekitarnya Tsuna sangat tau mereka ingin setidak nya menghindar dari topik pembicaraan ini.

"Kufufu~ Bukti? Kuharap bukti ini memang bukti, Haneuma" Kilatan peringatan melewati manik ungu dan merah milik Mukuro. Dino hanya mengangguk.

"Banyak diantara kalian belum pernah bertemu dengan istri Cavallone Nono. Tapi aku sangat yakin Hayato dan Lambo pernah melihatnya kan?" Dino mengarahkan pandangannya ke batita di pangkuan Spanner dan anak laki-laki berambut silver.

"Istri Cavallone Nono, ya aku pernah melihatnya namun menyapanya belum" Hayato menutup matanya berusaha mencari ingatanya

"Ahh.. aku tau. Ada salah satu fotonya di album Bovino Famiglia. Jika aku tidak salah wanita itu memiliki mata hijau dengan rambut.." Lambo memiringkan kepalanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Maaf aku tidak ingat lagi" Dino hanya mengangguk tidak dapat mempersalahkannya.

"Dan rambut coklat tua" Hayato melanjutkan kata-kata Lambo. Semua orang mengarahkan perhatian kepada sang Storm Guardian. "Cavallone Nono memiliki rambut pirang gelap dengan mata birunya. Istrinya rambut coklat tua dengan mata hijau terang. Kenapa.. kenapa kau memiliki mata hazel, Haneuma?" Hayato menyipitkan matanya. Tsuna dan beberapa lainnya sudah mengerti apa artinya. Hanya berdasarkan apa yang dinyatakan Hayato beberapa detik lalu.

"Karena aku bukan anak kandung mereka." Dino tersenyum, penuh dengan kesakitan, kesedihan dan keperihan. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari saku celana hitamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku berwarna Emas dengan Lambang Cavallone diatasnya. Tidak ada yang terlalu mencurigakan. Namun semua itu terlempar begitu saja saat jam saku itu dibuka. Dino menunjukkan foto didalamnya, sangat jelas anak laki-laki itu adalah Dino. Wanita dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang sama dengan milik Dino.

"Wanita inilah ibuku. Aku awalnya terkejut dengan penemuan ini. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah kata-kata ini. _'_ _Buon compleanno. Mio caro bambino, Dino'*_ hal yang membuat kata-kata itu aneh adalah tanggal dibawahnya" Kyoko yang berada disamping Dino melihat tanggal di bawah kalimat itu. Matanya membelalak.

"1***!" Wajah mereka mulai menjadi pucat.

"Jika ingin memastikkannya lebih baik tanyakan ke Talbot-san" Usul Hana dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Dino.

"Ide bagus, Hana-chan" Chrome tersenyum kearah temannya.

"Terakhir, kita hanya akan menggunakan nama kita. Agar tidak ada yang suriga terutama Enma dan Dino-nii. Kuharap kalian semua bisa melakukannya bukan begitu Mukuro-nii Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna melirik kearah kedua anak laki-laki yang ia katakan.

"Hn"

"Kufufufu~ Baiklah"

Beberapa menit kemudian bunyi ketokkan datang dari arah pintu. Beberapa pelayan datang memasuki ruang makan untuk membereskan piring-pirang dan alat makan lainnya. Tsuna menatap kearah pelayan yang ia kenal.

"Ah! Maria-san, Apa tau dimana Talbot-san berada sekarang ?" Ucap Tsuna dengan lembut kepada kepala pelayan itu.

"Talbot-sama sedang mendapat tamu. Talbot-sama hanya menitipkan pesan. Ia mengatakan bahwa para young master dipersilahkan melakukan apapun di mansion ini, hanya jangan merusaknya saja" Tsuna mengangguk dan berterima kasih atas jawaban yang diberikan Maria.

"Kita dapat menanyakan nya nanti saja"

* * *

Tsuna duduk di meja makan memandangi teman-teman dan keluarganya. Dino-nii, Takeshi, Lambo, Oni-san, dan Mukuro bermain dengan bola(balon) berisikan air. Dari mana dapatnya? Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Mukuro yang memateralisir semua balon yang dibutuhkan. Semuanya basah tidak terkecuali Mukuro walaupun ia bermain dengan trik nya tersendiri. Trik tersebut bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori kecurangan. Spanner, Hayato dan Hana berkutat pada buku-buku yang mereka ambil dari perpustakaan. Ketiganya mengambil setidaknya lima sampai sepuluh buku.

Ketiganya hampir selesai membaca buku ketujuh. Dalam waktu satu jam duapuluh menit lebih. Tsuna memijat keningnya merasakan Hyper Intution nya bereaksi lagi. Anehnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun hanya tersenyum dan melirik kearah Kyoko dan Chrome. Keduanya sibuk dengan buku resep yang juga dibawa dari perpustakaan. Kyoya terakhir tidur dibawah pohon tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Saat semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Talbot dan tamu-tamu nya memasuki taman. Semua orang menatap tamu-tamu Talbot dengan wajah terkejut kecuali Kyoya.

# _Beberapa jam yang lalu.._

Talbot yang meminta sarapannya dibawakan ke laboratorium seperti biasa. Menatapi desain yang akan digunakan untuk mesin waktu yang ia buat. Sunyi adalah temannya selama ia berpikir. Namun tidak beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang laboatoriumnya dibuka dengan paksa.

Talbot memutarkan kepalanya sedikit melirik kearah tamunya yang masuk. Senyumannya seperti biasa berkembang diwajah tuanya. Pemuda-pemuda yang masuk hanya membalasnya dengan reaksi masing-masing. Matanya tertuju pada pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang melawan gravitasi.

"Hello Talbot" Sapa Vongola Primo senyuman kecil ia kembalikan kepada pria tua itu.

"Hello Giotto. Ada perlu apa?" Ia sudah tau apa yang diinginkan oleh Hyper Intuition milik Primo. Namun tetap ia tanyakan. Karena dirinya pun perlu kepastian tentang keadaan nya.

"Tch! Lebih baik kau jujur, pria tua menyebalkan" G berkata dengan kasar dan ketus, Talbot terus tersenyum dan kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan kalimat kasar yang dilontarkan oleh first storm guardian.

"Ma ma.. G tenanglah sedikit" Asari nada suaranya terdengar santai seperti biasa berbeda dengan badannya yang terlihat kaku. Cemas terpancar dari manik matanya.

"Nufufu~ Apa yang kau sembunyikan Talbot ?" Daemon menyipitkan matanya ia percaya dan mengerti tetang hyper intuition milik primo. Dan jika ia bereaksi pasti ada sesuatu.

"Hn"

"Ohh! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun" Talbot mengatakan dengan nada biasanya, salah satu tangannya ia naikkan keatas.

"Hn, kau tidak berbohong. Jadi mengapa HI ku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh" Giotto bergumam kepada dirinya matanya melirik kearah jendela. Salah satu tangannya menempel dipipinya.

"Hei, Talbot. Aku mendengar beberapa pelayan mu berbicara mengenai anak-anak yang imut. Sejak kapan ada anak-anak dimansionmu?" nada malas terdengar jelas dari suara Lampo. Salah satu tangan nya, mengelus rambut hijaunya.

"Ohho Iya, anak-anak. Mereka baru datang kemarin." Talbot tersenyum, sedikit memutarkan kan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Takdir memang menemui jalannya.

"Apa boleh kami menemui mereka?" Giotto bertanya dengan nada gembiranya. Setidaknya ia dapat keluar dari mansion untuk beberapa saat dan tidak bertemu dengan para demon(a.k.a paperwork) yang menunggu nya di Vongola mansion.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kurasa mereka sedang berada di taman" Talbot berjalan mengarahkan mereka kepintu dan menuju ke taman samping mansionnya.

Saat pintu terbuka mereka disambut dengan empat pasang mata yang menatap ingin tau, dua pasang mata yang menatap bosan, satu pasang mata yang menatap ceria, tiga pasang mata mentap kaget dan tiga pasang mata lainnya yang menatap tajam.

"Hello Talbot-san. Senang melihatmu disini, u-um siapa tamu-tamu dibelakangmu?" Kyoko yang pertama kali memberikan reaksi dan berhasil membuat para Ten Generation keluar dari lamunan masing-masing.

"Mereka Vongola, datang ketempatku hari ini." Talbot tersenyum sebelum menunjukkan tangannya kearah Vongola Primo yang tersenyum dengan lembut. Membuat pipi Kyoko merona untuk beberapa saat.

"Ohh! Aku akan bawakan kalian teh" Kyoko mengucapkan dengan nada riangnya, salah satu tangannya menarik tangan Hana. Hana kembali menariknya memberhentikan anak perempuan itu.

"Kyoko kita bisa membiarkan para pelayan yang melakukan itu. Itu adalah pekerjaan mereka" Hana berkata dengan cepat dengan anda yang lembut berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan sahabat nya itu.

"Baiklah" Kyoko mengangguk setuju sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"P-Primo-san.." Tsuna berjalan mendekati Primo disebelah kirinya Enma dan diikuti Takeshi dan Hayato. Takeshi memberikan senyuman santai nya dan Hayato memandang pandangan analisanya.

"Kalian yang kemarin itu?" Giotto menepuk tangannya dengan nada yang ceria. Matanya berbinari-binar menatap para anak-anak.

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan jalan kemarin" Tsuna tersenyum ragu, matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang terlindungi oleh topeng tak kasat mata.

"Sama sama. U-um, namamu?" Giotto memiringkan kepalanya, salah satu tangannya terjulur menunggu anak laki-laki didepannya menyambut tangannya.

"Tsuna. Ini Enma-kun" Tsuna menyambut tangan Giotto. Ia menunjuk kearah Enma disampingnya.

"Sama-Sama Tsuna, Enma-kun"

"Semuanya perkenalkan diri kalian pada para tamu dari Vongola" Talbot menepuk kedua tangannya, senyuman kaku ia persembahkan kepada para anak-anak. Tsuna mendapatkan pesan yang disembunyikan oleh Talbot. _'Berhati-hatikah.. didepanku saat ini adalah Vongola Primo.'_

"Namaku Tsunayoshi, Panggil saja Tsuna. Tsunayoshi terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan" Tsuna mengaruk pipi kanannya memberikan senyuman gugup.

"Enma. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Enma memberikan sedikit bungkuk kepada para vongola yang dibalas oleh Ugetsu, First Rain Guardian.

"Takeshi, Yoroshiku haha.." Takeshi memberikan senyuman santai, lambaian tangan dan tawa ciri khasnya.

"Tch, Hayato." ucap Hayato dengan nada ketus dan kasar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kyoko. Yoroshiku Onegashimasu." Kyoko tersenyum dengan riang suaranya memancarkan keceriaan.

"Hana" Hana menatap para Vongola dengan tatapan menganalisanya. Nada datar sama dengan wajahnya.

"Spanner. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Primo-san." Spanner mengeluarkan permen yang ia makan. Memberikan senyuman kecil dan nakal seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama dah.. Bow to me!" Lambo memberikan kesan anak-anaknya dengan sangat baik. Atau dia memang tidak melakukan dengan sengaja.

"Kufufu~ Mukuro dan ini adik perempuanku Chrome, **Touch her you die** " Mukuro menatap tajam ke arah Daemon sebelum kembali menjadi tatapan biasa kearah Primo.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Chrome membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Senyuman lembut ia mekarkan diwajahnya. Tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Mukuro yang berkaitan dengannya.

"TO THE EXTREME NAMAKU RYOHEI, SEPUPU LAKI-LAKI KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!" hampir semua yang mendengarkannya menutup telinga masing-masing kecuali Knuckle yang hanya tertawa.

"Hello Primo-san, namaku Dino, Nice to meet you" Dino tersenyum lembut.

"Hn.. Kyoya"

* * *

(AN: * _Happy Birthday. My Dear Child, Dino)_

* * *

Post: 6/12/2017


	8. Chapter 8

***008: Detik Demi Detik

* * *

 _First Generation's POV_

* * *

 _'Anak ini mirip dengan Giotto/Primo'_ Semua sepakat dengan batin mereka masing-masing. Primo sebagai orang yang dibicarakan tidak menyadari apapun. Hanya tersenyum polos.

 _'Ah! Kali ini sangat mirip dengan Cozart'_ Primo tersenyum membayangkan reaksi sahabatnya jika mengetahui tentang Enma ini. Tidak menyadari wajah ketidaksenangan dari G.

 _'Mirip dengan G..'_ Asari dan G terlihat membeku untuk beberapa saat. Primo hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari kedua Guardiannya. Disusul tawa gugup Asari.

 _'Hmm.. Really polite girl'_ Knuckle tersenyum kearah anak perempuan bernama Kyoko.

 _'...'_

 _'Tch! Satu lagi Idiot Br*t'_ G menatap tajam kearah Lambo. Anak itu terlalu mirip dengan seorang lighting guardian.

 _'Gahhh.. Daemon carbon copy!'_ Lampo membelalak matanya menatap anak laki-laki itu, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya naik.

 _'Nufufu~ anak perempuan itu memiliki mata yang hampir sama dengan Elena'_ Daemon menatap anak perempuan, Chrome dengan tatapan lembut.

 _'Knuckle carbon copy!'_ tanpa mereka sadari mereka berteriak di waktu yang bersamaan dibatin masing-masing.

 _'Pasti anak yang baik. Anak itu mirip dengannya'_ Asari memberikan tatapan lembut dengan senyuman yang sama cerianya dengan seorang Takeshi.

 _'ALAUDE CARBON COPY!'_

* * *

 _End of First Generation's POV_

* * *

"Hm.. Kalian semua berasal dari mana?" Asari bertanya dengan nada yang santai dan senyuman yang tulus. Membuat beberapa mereka yang berasal dari masa depan hampir keceplosan. Takeshi dilain sisi menatap Asari dengan kesedihan, tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Japan" Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoko dan Dino menjawab bersamaan, keempat anak itu saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum. Kyoya duduk di kursi yang paling jauh. Diikuti para anak-anak lainnya. Hana dan Spanner kembali kebuku-buku mereka.

"Silakan duduk, Primo" Talbot memberikan waktu untuk para tamunya menduduki kursi mereka. Menduduki kursi dikepala meja, Talbot membunyikan loncengnya.

"Ah, terima kasih Talbot" Primo duduk didepan Tsuna sekilas memberikan senyuman nya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Tsuna hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil tanpa ia sadari terlihat perasaan sedihnya.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kami memberikan pertanyaan kepada kalian. Jika kalian tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak masalah." Primo melirik setiap wajah dari anak-anak didepannya. Hampir mata semua anak tertuju pada Tsuna yang melamun, bahkan Kyoya yang paling jauh dari Tsuna juga menatapnya."

"Juudaime" Hayato memanggilnya dengan suara kecil, perlahan Hayato menggoncangkan badannya. Tsuna yang terbangun dari lamunannya melirik Hayato.

"A-ah, tentu saja tidak masalah. Asalkan Primo dan yang lainnya tidak memaksa kami untuk menjawabnya" Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum yang memberikan perasaan ganjil bagi Primo. Seakan senyuman itu dipaksa untuk berkembang diwajah nya.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin bertanya duluan?" Primo memberikan setiap penjaganya pandangan sekilas. Senyumannya masih tidak luput dari wajahnya.

"Aku yang sangat luar biasa ini akan menanyakan pertama kali." Hal yang mengejutkan, karena Lampo yang biasa malas dan lebih memilih untuk tidur atau menghabiskan makanannya. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada anak-anak ini. Walaupun dengan nada yang... arogan.

"Bukankah kita harus memperkenalkan diri dulu?" Asari dengan cerianya mengingatkan mereka. Primo memberikan wajah kagetnya.

"A-Ah, benar aku hampir lupa. Aku Giotto di Vongola panggil aku Giotto" Giotto memberika seribu watt senyuman miliknya. Tangannya melambai kearah anak-anak dengan gembira.

"G" suara datar dari pemuda dengan tato diwajahnya,matanya hanya terbuka untuk beberapa saat sebelum menutup kembali. Hayato yang memperhatikan pria itu hanya diam, tangannya mengenggam keras ujung kemeja putih miliknya.

"Hei! Kau dasar tidak sopan, Pinky Old Man!" jerit Hayato membuat sekitarnya terutama G terkejut. Telunjuk Hayato terarah ke arah G. Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi sang First Storm Guardian.

"A-Apa kau bilang p-pinky. KAU BOCAH!" G menatap tajam anak laki-laki didepannya. Hayato menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hayato.." Tsuna menatap Hayato dengan pandangan mengetahuinya. Hayato mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin melihat mata kecewa dari boss nya.

"G, dia hanya anak-anak" Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya. G membuang mukanya, melirik tajam kearah Lampo yang tertawa kecil.

"Gomenasai" Hayato menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengatahui sikapnya kekanakkan. Walaupun ia sekarang sedang berada ditubuh anak-anak. Namun tetap saja ia ingin mengeluarkan emosi yang ia pendam sejak mendengar kabar itu dari Talbot.

"Tch"

"Jangan anggap serius, G. Asari Ugetsu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Asari membungkukkan badan nya sedikit. Senyuman nya seperti biasa.

"Knuckel"

"Lampo-sama. Bow to me!" Giotto memijat kepalanya. G disamping Lampo langsung memukul kepala dengan rambut hijau. Tsuna dan Enma menatap Lampo dengan keringat dipipi masing-masing, kemiripannya dengan seorang penjaga termuda hampir sama. Lampo hanya mengerutu kesal, tidak menyadari dua pasang mata menatapi dengan kesedihan.

"Nufufu~ Daemon Spade. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Daemon melirik kearah Tsuna. Ia merasakan sesuatu dari anak dengan rambut coklat muda itu. Kemiripannya dengan Giotto, membuatnya semakin penasaran. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna ungu.

"Hm. Alaude" Alaude tidak membuka matanya sekalipun. Ia menyadari satu pasang mata yang memancarkan kesakitan dan kesedihan. Namun saat ia membuka salah satu matanya ia melihat kearah Kyoya. Kyoya hanya membalas tatapannya dengan datar.

"Jadi, Siapa yang akan bertanya?" Suara gembira Kyoko memotong kesunyian yang hampir akan terjadi. Senyumannya menatap satu persatu Vongola First Generation.

"Lampo-sama yang pertama. Berapa umur kalian semua?" Anak-anak saling betatapan untuk beberapa saat dan tersenyum kecil kepada Lampo.

"Lambo-kun 3 tahun, Chrome-chan 5 tahun, Tsuna/aku/Haya-chan/Hana/Kyoko-chan 6 tahun, Ryohei-nii/Kyoya-nii/Mukuro-nii/Spanner-nii 7 tahun, dan terakhir Dino-nii yang paling tua 9 tahun" Takeshi mengakhiri jawabannya dengan tawa khas miliknya. Tawa yang membuat first rain guardian mengingat seseorang yang spesial dan seorang bayangan anak laki-laki. seorang wanita yang spesial.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Alaude memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Tsuna dan lainnya tidak menyadari badan mereka menjadi kaku. Senyuman diwajah mereka menjadi membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"Um.."

"Hn. Kami dari Japan kesini mengunjungi Talbot-san." Suara Kyoya dengan datar menghilangkan wajah kebingungan para –bisadikatakan- temannya.

 _'THE!HIBARI KYOYA memanggil Talbot mengunakan -san'_ teriakkan Tsuna dan teman-temanya atau lebih tepat ia, Enma dan Dino. Alis Dino berkedut beberapa detik, ia masih kurang percaya Kyoya yang hampir tidak pernah memanggilnya menggunakan –san, memanggil Talbot menggunakan –san.

 _'Half Truth'_ Primo berkata didalam pikirannya, matanya menyipit menatap anak berambut hitam. Kyoya hanya menatap kearah Giotto dengan mata tajam bagaikan elang.

"Kyoya, kalau kau bisa memanggil Talbot menggunakan –san. Tentu kau bisa memanggil kakak laki-lakimu ini menggunakan –nii, kan?" wajah senang dan berharap Dino hanya dipandangan sekilas oleh Kyoya sebelum sebuah benda menabraknya.

"Impossible. Never. Kau bukan kakakku, Dino" Suara ketus, tajam dan dingin menusuk kearah Dino. Seperti panah yang melesat menusuk hati kecilnya. Dino membaringkan kepalanya beberapa tetesan air mata buaya keluar dari matanya.

"Dimana orang tua kalian to the extreme?" Knuckle mengatakan, suaranya mengandung perasaaan penasaran. Atmosfir keceriaan tadi menghilang seketika, tidak ada bunyi. Hanya hembusan angin dan desahan rerumputan dan dedaunan. Kyoya bangkit dari kursinya, menambahkan banyak perhatian kearah dirinya.

"Kyoya-nii…" Tsuna bergumam dengan nada yang sedih. Matanya kembali menatap kearah First generation. Tsuna tidak dapat berkata apa apa. Ia memasang wajah muram sama dengan yang lainnya kecuali Hayato dan Kyoya yang baru pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tch, kami tidak tau apa pun tentang orang tua kami" Hayato mambuang muka, kata-katanya membuat semua kecuali First generation dan Talbot tersentak. Lambo berdiri dari pelukan Spanner menuju ke Chrome yang telah siap menerimanya.

 _'Truth'_ Giotto dan Alaude secara bersamaan menganalisa setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh para anak-anak. Sedih, kesal, marah, pahit, sakit, perih bergabung menjadi satu.

"M-maaf, Primo-san kumohon jangan terlalu membicarakan tentang orang tua kami. Terutama kepada Kyoya-nii." Tsuna mengatakan dengan nada panik dan sedikit terburu-buru. Salah satu tangannya mengenggam pegangannya dibaju tepat didepan dadanya.

"Gomenasai"

"Maaf to the Extreme"

"Benar-benar maaf Tsuna" Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Giotto tetap terbayang dengan senyuman penuh kesedihan dan kesakitan yang ditunjukkan Tsuna. _'Kenapa aku merasa sakit?'_

"Tenang saja Giotto-san. Kami akan baik-baik saja" Senyuman yang berkembang di wajah Tsuna sangat terlihat berbeda dengan senyuman sebelumnya. Giotto hanya dapat menatap sedih kearaah anak yang memaksakan senyumannya itu demi menyambunyikan rahasianya.

"Ne~Ne~ Takeshi-nii, Lambo-san mau permen. Berikan Lambo-san banyak permen" Suara Lambo memotong kesunyian. Tangan kecilnya menarik ujung baju Takeshi. Spanner dengan cepat berusaha membuat Lambo melepaskan ujung baju Takeshi.

"Lambo! Gomen, Takeshi-kun"

"Ma~ tenang saja Spanner-nii tidak masalah kok. Ini Lambo permen kesukaanmu" Takeshi memberikan permen berwarna ungu membuat Lambo tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan tawa besar dan khas dirinya (Gyahahahaha!)

"Tch, Aho-Ushi hanya dapat memakan permennya. Seperti biasa" ejek Hayato matanya menatap menantang kearah anak yang seharus nya 13 tahun. Hayato mengetahui Lambo adalah aktor yang terbaik jika disuruh menjadi anak-anak.

"Apa! Aho-Dera bleh!" Teriak Lambo berusaha keluar dari gendongan Spanner. Lidah nya menjulur kearah anak berambut silver.

"Lambo.. Hayato.."

"Lambo-chan, dengan Kyoko-nee saja ya. Kita ke dapur mengambil kue yuk" ajak Kyoko dengan suara lembutnya, Lambo tanpa basa-basi melompat dari gendongan Spanner menuju Kyoko dan Hana.

"Yay!"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Giotto-san dan minna-san" Kyoko sedikit membungkukkan badan nya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam masion disusul dengan Hana dan Chrome. Terlihat Lambo yang menarik tangan Kyoko dan Chrome, juga teriakkan nya tentang kue.

"Hm. Sekarang bagaimana?" Vongola Primo menatap kearah langit biru. Matahari bersinar dan udara yang sejuk.

"Ugetsu-san, mau bermain dengan Takeshi?" Takeshi memengang bola berwarna coklat yang persis sama dengan bola sepak.

"Dengan senang hati" Asari bangkit dati tempat duduk nya. Kedua nya beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang tidak jauh, tempat yang lebih luas.

"TAKESHI!AKU IKUT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yang sedikit (pura-pura(?)) bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka, memilih menutup mulut. Dan akhirnya kembali membuka dengan suara yang cukup-sangat-kuat. Ia berlari mengejar Takeshi dan Asari.

"Yos! Aku juga akan ikut extreme!" Knuckel berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan dibelakang Ryohei yang bersemangat.

"Aahh ~ Lampo-sama bosan" Lampo mengeluh namun sedikit yang memperhatikan keluhannya.

"Tsuna, jika kau mencari aku. Aku ada di bawah pohon itu, kembali kedalam buku-buku" Spanner menunjuk pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tangan yang telah menjadi kecil berusaha membawa banyak buku-bukunya.

"Iya. Berhati-hatilah dengan buku-bukunya"

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Tsuna" buku-buku yang menumpuk sampai melewati kepalanya dengan gesit ia bawa. Spanner hanya sempat memberikan Tsuna sebuah senyuman, yang ia harapkan dapat menenangkan Ten Generation Sky.

"Tsuna, Lampo-sama mau tidur" Tsuna tersenyum ragu pada First lightning guardian, bukan hanya karena nada malasnya namun sikap dan tingkahnya seperti anak-anak.

"Kau dapat tidur di salah satu bangku ditaman ini, Lampo-san. Kalau tidak salah didekat pohon itu ada." Tsuna menunjuk bangku berwarna coklat, tidak jauh dari pohon yang diduduki oleh Spanner.

"Thank you" Lampo berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku yang tidak jauh itu. Tangannya berada dirambut hijau miliknya.

"Maaf, Tsuna. Tingkah laku nya seperti anak kecil" Giotto memberikan senyuman kecil kearah Tsuna. Jarinya menggesek pipi kanannya.

"Tidak masalah Giotto-san" Tsuna melirik kearah kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sesuatu. Matanya memberikan tanda tanya kepada siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, T-T-Tsu-Tsuna-Sama?" kaget akan panggilan yang tidak biasa ia dengar. Tsuna terburu-buru melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya. Orang itu adalah Hayato. Tsuna memberikan senyuman senangnya. Akhirnya Hayato berhenti memanggilnya Juudaime. Hal yang Tsuna tidak tau adalah Hayato akan kembali memanggilnya Juudaime ketika mereka di masa mereka.

"Hm. Kemana Kyoya-nii pergi tadi?"

"Kurang tau mungkin sedang tidur seperti biasa. Enggak mungkin juga kalau ia berjalan-jalan ditempat yang tidak ia kenal." Dino menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Kedua boss kesepuluh itu saling memberikan senyuman pasrah saat Dino mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mukuro-nii, kemana ia tiba-tiba hilang?"

"Mukuro-kun tadi ikut dengan Chrome-chan" Enma menatap Tsuna dengan senyuman gugup sebelum melirik kearah Giotto yang menatapi interaksi antara keempat anak laki-laki.

"Ehmm.. Giotto-san?" Suara ragu dan gugup dari Enma. Giotto keluar dari lamunan nya berkat suara dari Enma.

"Ya. Ada apa Enma-kun?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Enma memiringkan kepalnya, senyuman gugup diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja Enma-kun" Giotto tertawa kecil, matanya menatap penasaran kearah anak yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya.

"Dimana Alaude-san? Tadi aku lihat dia masih ada diisini dan sekarang .." Giotto berhenti tertawa langsung melirik kanan kirinya. Sunyi untuk beberapa saat sebelum ketempat anak laki-laki.

"Dimana Alaude?!" Giotto berkata lebih tepat nya berteriak. Sebelum Gioto melakukan hal-hal yang anti-mainstream. G memukul kepalanya duluan. Gerutuan keluar dari mulut First Strom Guardian.

"Sakit G! Apa maumu?" Giotto menatap kesal kearah Strom guardian dan sahabatnya.

"Alaude sudah masuk kedalam mansion dari tadi kau saja yang tidak melihatnya. Dasar idiot!" Bentak G, perempatan dahi nya bertambah setiap kali ada yang membuatnya kesal.

"Eh? Iya hehe.. Maaf-maaf" Cengiran kecil terus bertambah besar seiring dengan emosi kekesalan yang bertambah banyak, G menghembuskan nafasnya. Tsuna, Hayato, Dino dan Enma ber-sweat drop melihat tingkah laku Primo Vongola itu.

"Primo, nufufu~ kau orang yang sangat bodoh" Kalimat Daemon membuat para anak-anak merinding. Tatapan kesal dan pipi yang mengelembung Giotto hanya diam memandang Mist Guardiannya.

"Hm. Jika, Primo-san orang bodoh mengapa kau mau mengikutinya?" Dino bertanya dengan nada kesenangannya. Keempat anak-anak diam-diam tersenyum dengan wajah kesulitan Daemon. Giotto tersenyum senang mendengar para anak-anak membelanya.

"N-Nufufu~ Tentu saja, karena dia sangat kuat itulah yang membuatku mau mengikutinya. Walaupun otak nya dangkal" Daemon tersenyum licik melirik ekspresi merajuk dari Primo. G hanya tersenyum datar, salah satu alisnya menaik.

"Kufufu~ Kau mau mengikutinya berarti kau hanya seorang pesuruh dasar melon" tawa khas itu mengejutkan semua orang. Mukuro membawa sebuah nampan berjalan kearah mereka. Senyuman menggoda seperti biasa tertuju kearah Daemon. Wajah kesal dengan sebuah perempatan telah muncul didahinya.

"Mukuro-nii?"

"Chrome memintaku untuk membawakan ini. Kufufu~" Nampan berisi minuman ditaruh diatas meja. Giotto, Tsuna, Dino, Enma, G dan Hayato tanpa perlu kata-kata lain mengambil minuman masing-masing.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang. Hm.. nufufu~" Daemon menatap tajam kearah anak yang memiliki mata berbeda. Kedua pengguna mist terus bertatapan. Sisanya hanya menonton di jarak yang aman.

"Untuk seorang nanas memanggilku melon. Kau seharusnya berkaca terlebih dahulu, nak" Daemon mengatakan dengan nada ironi. Walaupun Tsuna lebih mendengarnya sebagai sarkasme.

"Mukuro-nii/Daemon" Peringat Primo dan Decimo bersamaan,Tsuna menatap kearah Giotto dan Giotto menatap Tsuna balik.

"H-Hehe../H-Haha .." Sekali lagi secara bersamaan Enma, Dino dan G hanya dapat bersweat drop dan menggelengkan kepala mereka memandangi teman, adik dan boss nya itu.

* * *

Matahari mulai pergi menuju ufuk, langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang kumpul bersama-sama. beberapa dari mereka telah mengatuk. Letih karena seharian bermain.

"Giotto kita harus segara pulang" ucap G sambil melirik kearah jendela. Kedua tanggannya berada disaku celana matanya menatap datar bossnya.

"Tapi,.."

"Kau masih ada paperwork mu" Satu kata yang membuat Giotto menjadi pucat. Dan juga Tsuna yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal sofa. Enma membuang mukanya mencoba tidak mengingat banyak kerjaan yang perlu diselesaikan saat ia kembali kemasanya. Dino tertawa gugup mendengar, kata yang disampaikan oleh G.

"Ugh! Baiklah! Kita pulang.." Para generasi pertama satu per satu keluar dari ruang kumpul. Giotto beberapa kali melirik kearah Tsuna. Membuat G menjadi kesal dan mendorongnya keluar dari pintu. Talbot tersenyum mengarahkan para tamunya.

"Bye bye, Giotto-san" Tsuna melambaikan tangannya senyuman sedih ia perlihatkan. Bukan hanya Tsuna, Giotto menyadari hampir semua anak-anak melihat kearah mereka dengan mata kesakitan, kesedihan, dan kekesalan. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Kyoya yang memandangi punggung Alaude. _'Aneh..'_

"Bye, Tsuna. Lain kali ke mansion kami ya" Saat mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi Tsuna menatap ke arah langit sore.

"Bohong." gumamnya.

"Talbot beritahu kami tentang Famiglia yang mengincar Primo" tatapan serius dan suara yang jernih tidak ada keraguan dan kegugupan. Hayato dan Takeshi tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara Tsuna. Bukan hanya mereka semua orang yang mendengar suara penuh tekad itu dengan mudah dapat memutuskan Tsuna adalah seorang boss yang harus diwaspasai.

"Baiklah, Decimo. Mari kita menuju ruang kerjaku"

* * *

Sesaat Mereka semua memasuki ruang kerja Talbot. Semua di tempat masing masing Tsuna, Hayato, dan Takeshi duduk di satu sofa didepan meja kerja Talbot. Disofa lainnya Kyoko, Hana, Spanner dan Lambo yang berada dipangkuan Spanner. Kyoya berdiri berada di sebelah Pintu masuk. Disebelah jendela Enma dan Dino. Terakhir di sudut ruangan Chrome dan Mukuro. Keduanya memegang erat Trident milik mereka.

"Sebelum itu, Talbot-san kau tau sesuatu tentang wanita ini?" Suara gugup Dino bertanya dengan sedikit malu. Dino tidak tau apa yang membuatnya merasakan malu. Namun tetap saja perasaan itu ada bersama dengan perasaan senang.

"Dia adalah ibu mu yang asli istri dari first Cavallone Boss, _Signorina_ Lily." Dino tidak dapat berbicara apa pun, matanya mulai berair ia tersenyum bukan sedih tetapi senang. Setidaknya ia tahu wajah ibunya. Dino mengangguk dan kembali mengambil jam saku dari pegangan Talbot.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau ceritakan tentang musuh yang mengincar Primo, Talbot?"

"Tentu saja Decimo."

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

 _#Hayato memanggil Juudaime, Tsuna-sama._

"Hayato" bisik seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa?!" Hayato menatap kesal kearah Dino dan Enma.

"Kau sebaiknya memanggil Tsuna dengan namanya" Saran Dino dengan wajah serius diikuti dnegan anggukkan dari Enma.

"Tidak. Lagipula juudaime adalah juudaime" Jawab Hayato dengan cepat dan yakin. Matanya menatap tajam kearah kedua langit. Keduanya menelan ludah masing-masing. Memanggil keberanian terkuat dari diri mereka.

"Tapi, jika kau memanggilnya Juudaime akan membuat Primo dan yang lainnya menjadi curiga" Hayato memasang wajah kesalnya. Dino berusaha memebrikan alasan yang sangat masuk akal

 _'Tch! Apa yang dikatakan oleh Haneuma B*st**d itu benar'_

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ditambah -sama" Hayato menatap intens kearah Enma. Tatapan itu membuat Enma menjadi gugup lagi. Keringat seakan bercucuran dari dahinya.

 _'Tch! Ide itu bagus juga,… setidaknya'_

"Baiklah "

"Ada apa, T-T-Tsu-Tsuna-Sama?" Suara Hayato keluar dengan sedikit gemetaran dan lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tatapan kaget dari Tsuna membuat perasaannya bertambah gugup. Kedua orang disampingnya menutup mulut masing-masing berusaha menutupi senyuman kecil mereka. Dino menyikut Enma disebelahnya, Enma kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

~End ~(So So Sorry if you are don't like it ;^^)

* * *

Post: 7/26/2017


	9. Chapter 9

***009: APA?!

* * *

"Famiglia yang mengincar Primo adalah Blu Scuro Famiglia*. Mereka salah satu Famiglia terkuat saat ini, juga yang mengirim kalian ke masa depan dan menghapus Ingatan Primo dan penjaga nya." Talbot menatap Decimo yang hanya memasang wajah datar nya. Kurang lebih mereka hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mukuro menyipitkan matanya saat mendengarkan nama Fagmilia itu. Hayato dilain sisi juga memiliki reaksi yang sama dengan Mukuro.

"Kau melakukan penyelidikkan, Talbot? Kau tidak memberitahu kami kemarin. Jika kau mengetahuinya kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya saja." Enma menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, tatapan serius tidak seperti biasa. Ia lontarkan kepada laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya. Hanya saja melihat reaksi kalian terhadap informasi itu juga belum tentu kalian akan setuju untuk melindungi Primo, aku lebih memilih diam menunggu kalian mempertanyakannya." Talbot tersenyum kecil, kata-kata yang ia katakan seakan menusuk beberapa orang. Terutama mendengar salah satu kalimat informasi itu.

"Talbot-san, bagaimana bisa ingatan Primo hilang begitu saja pasti ada penyebabnya?" Hana berkata dengan nada penasaran. Bersamaan berusaha menghilang sunyi canggung beberapa saat lalu.

"Hm. Aku juga kurang mengetahuinya. Aku sempat menanyakan hal itu kepada Primo. Dia berkata saat mereka menuju tempat anak-anak. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian jas berwarna hitam. Bisa dipastikan seorang mafia, sebuah lambang didada mereka. Melambangkan Mawar putih dengan latar hitam dan biru, lambang Blu Scuro Fagmilia. Mereka mengalahkan anggota fagmilia itu, sebuah bola kecil berwarna biru dilemparakan kearah mereka. Mereka tidak merasakan apapun, saat mereka semua telah bangun. Elena ibu dari Mukuro dan Chrome serta Sera atau Rachel ibu Hana, seperti yang kusampaikan kemarin. Mereka mempertanyakan anak-anak. Dan kalian masih mengingat jawaban merekakan?" Suara datar namun terlihat beberapa titik kesedihan yang cukup mendalam sempat Tsuna tangkap sebelum menghilang. Tsuna melirik ekspresi teman-temannya. Semua terlihat datar dan sedih.

'… _Mereka mengetahui jika mereka memiliki anak. Namun tidak ada yang mengingat atau mengetahui wajah dan nama dari anak mereka.'_

"Jadi, bola biru itu yang menyebabkan mereka hilang ingatan?" Tanya Kyoko, jari telunjuknya menempel dipipi kanannya. Tanda tanya terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Kemungkinan besar iya"

"Hm. Bola itu apa mirip seperti ini?" Spanner mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan bola berwarna pink yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan bola tenis hanya lebih besar.

"Ahh! Benar sekali itu dia, sangat mirip hanya warnanya yang berbeda" Talbot menganggukkan kepalanya suara gembira dengan senyum kecil.

"Oii! Spanner kau dapat dari mana bola itu?" teriak Hayato kearah mekanik profesional itu. matanya menyipit. Jari telunjuk menuju kearah Spanner. Tsuna membiarkan dirinya menghembuskan nafas cukup mengeluarkan suara seperti ia putus asa dengan sifat penjaga badainya.

"Hm? Ini pil Ten years Bazooka" Spanner hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan bosan dan datar miliknya.

"Eh~ Seperti ini bentuknya" tatapan Takeshi memperlihatkan kekagumannya kepada sebuah bola(?) atau pil(?).

"TO THE EXTREME"

"Hm Anu..."

"Ada apa Enma?" Dino melirik kearah Enma dengan senyuman santai dan gembiranya. Sedikit tawa terdengar saat ia selesai mengucapkan nama Enma.

"Enma" panggil Tsuna, Enma menatap sahabatnya dengan gugup. Pandangan matanya kembali melirik kearah Talbot.

"Aku ingin bertanya Talbot-san" Seketika suara gugup itu berubah menjadi tajam, tenang dan serius. Sedikit memberikan kejutan bagi yang mendengarkannya. Termasuk Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya?"

"Apa di masa ini sudah ada _Mesin Waktu_?"

~Hening…..~

"Tentu saja belum, Enma-kun" Ucap Kyoko dengan nada canda dan suara tawa kecil mengelitik. Matanya menampilkan sebuah kepolosan, yang terkadang membuat Tsuna bingung.

"Tunggu dulu" Semuanya menatap kearah Dino seakan dia baru merusak suatu moment. Dino membelalak matanya menyadari sesuatu dan tujuan dari pertanyaan Enma.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana Blu Scuro Famiglia bisa mengirim kita kemasa depan jika di masa ini tidak ada mesin waktu?"

~Hening….~

"Kufufu~ Blu Scuro Famiglia adalah salah satu Famiglia yang memiliki kekuataan hebat dimasa ini dan.. dimasa kita, masa depan. Tetapi mereka Fagmilia mereka dimasa depan di tangkap oleh Vindice 6 bulan setelah Tsunayoshi bertemu dengan Sun Arcobaleno" suara nakal dan licik milik Mukuro memberikan sedikit pengetahuan yang ia ketahui saat ia menjadi buronan Vindice.

"Kufufufu~ Pertanyaannya _Mengapa_ mereka di tangkap oleh Vindice?" wajah kaget terkejut dan shock menyelimuti wajah mereka kecuali Talbot.

"Jangan bilang …."

"Mereka ditangkap karena mereka menyalahgunakan _Mesin Waktu_ dengan mengirim beberapa orang anak-anak _biasa_ ke masa depan, Vindice hanya mengetahui kita sebagai anak-anak biasa bukan anak dari pendiri Vongola" Hayato berkata dengan wajah serius. Postur kaku, suara dingin dan mata menyipit. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Takeshi disampingnya memberikan sedikit suara tawa kecil.

"Atau mereka mengetahui kita semua telah dikirim hanya saja belum mengetahui cara mengembalikan kita ke masa ini" sambung Takeshi matanya menunjukkan pikiran seriusnya. Hayato disampingnya memberikan sedikit komentar 'Tch!' seperti biasa.

"Kemungkinan juga salah satu dari anggota Blu Scuro berhasil kabur ke masa ini sebelum Vindice menangkapnya" Hana berkata dengan nada penasarannya, salah satu alis nya naik. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada, badannya ia sandarkan kesofa. Matanya menatapi gelas didepannya.

"Dan berusaha menghancurkan Vongola dari akarnya yaitu membunuh Primo dan penjaganya" Lambo berkata sambil memakan permen nya, Spanner mengelus kepala Lambo dengan pelan.

"TETAPI PRIMO PASTI MENANG TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei berkata dengan semangat.

"Hm. Jika musuh mempunyai mesin waktu, kemungkinan besar mereka pergi ke masa dimana box weapon sudah selesai diciptakan. Setelah itu, mereka kembali sebelum mereka dapat ke masa Primo, Vindice menangkap mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil kabur dan datang ke masa ini" Spanner memakan lolipopnya, matanya menatap kearah langit. Suaranya memberikan informasi yang ia analisa dan pikirkan.

"Dan Primo tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara melawan Box weapon" sambung Chrome, pegangannya menjadi lebih erat terhadap Trident miliknya. Tsuna mendengarkan kesimpulan para penjaga nya, wajah nya semakin pucat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika primo dibunuh. Ia tidak akan ada disini.

"Jadi, Decimo keputusan mu?" Talbot menatap Tsuna yang menutup matanya. Tsuna menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia telah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Yang terbaik buat dirinya dan Vongola.

"Baiklah kami akan melindungi Primo dengan satu syarat, Talbot" Senyuman kecil dan sedih. Membuat Talbot menaikkan alisnya. Tsuna menelan apapun yang berada ditenggorokkannya. Ia memandang Talbot dengan pandangan penuh tekad.

"Dan syaratnya?"

"Kau akan membuat mesin waktu untuk kami kembali ke masa kami yang seharusnya" Tsuna menatap Talbot. Beberapa orang disekitarnya terlihat kaku, Dino hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia mengerti mengapa Tsuna mengatakan hal itu. Hal itu bukan untuk kepentingannya melainkan kepentingan keluarga, Famiglianya. Vongola, Shimon dan Cavallone.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat Primo mengingat kalian?" tatapan Talbot penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Kepalanya sedikit memiringkan kepala. Tsuna hanya memutarkan kepalanya menandakan 'tidak'.

"Tapi jika mereka ingin mengetahui nya …." Tatapannya mendarat kepada teman-temannya.

"Tidak Tsuna" Takeshi memberikan senyuman santainya.

"Saya tidak masalah Tsuna-sama" Hayato memberikan jawaban penuh semangatnya.

"Aku dan Oni-chan, tidak masalah Tsuna-kun" Kyoko memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"YANG DIKATAKAN KYOKO BENAR TO THE EXTREME"

"Aku tidak perlu tau" Hana tersenyum kecil.

"Kami tidak masalah Tsunayoshi, Menghabiskan waktu dengan Lampo-san sudah cukup. Benar kan Lambo" Spanner tersenyum mengacak acak rambut adiknya itu. Matanya memancarkan kelembutan yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Spanner-nii, Dame-Tsuna-nii." Lambo tersenyum lebar dari pelukan Spanner.

"Hn." Kyoya yang selalu menghindar dari keramaian dan sangat jarang tersenyum. Memberikan senyuman kecil-sangat kecil- dan tulus untuk pertama kali.

"Aku hanya perlu tau tentang ibuku saja, Tsuna." Dino mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

"Saya tidak masalah Bossu." Chrome mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~~"

"Bukan masalah Tsuna" Enma yang terakhir hanya memberikan senyuman penuh tekad khas dirinya, mata coklat kemerahan dengan kompas itu bersinar merah terang.

 _Tsuna menatap kedepannya ia berada di tanah lapang disekeliling nya adalah hutan. Tsuna memalingkan wajah nya kekiri dan kekanan, Tsuna mencari sosok para penjaganya. Sudah beberapa lama kemudian dia tidak dapat mendapatkan apapun dan petunjuk dimana Tsuna sekarang berada. Kepanikkan terus menaik didalam diri Tsuna._

 _"Hello?" Tsuna berbicara dengan sedikit nada takut didalam suara nya. Ia berusaha mencoba tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya itu_

 _"Hayato? Takeshi? Enma?" Tsuna berkata dengan nada yang terus meninggi.._

 _"Oni-san?! Lambo?! Spanner?! Dino-nii?! Kyoko-chan?! Hana?!" Masih tidak ada jawaban, rasa takut Tsuna mulai terlihat dari raut wajah nya._

 _"Kyoya?! Mukuro?! Chrome?! Dimana Kalian?!" Teriak Tsuna, tidak ada yang menjawab._ _Air mata mulai terlihat diujung matanya. Tsuna mulai berjalan melewati hutan. Dia berjalan terus berjalan._

 _'Thud'_

 _Tsuna terjatuh ketanah. Setelah berdiri Tsuna berjalan. Tiba-tiba Tsuna mendengar tawa kecil. Tsuna berlari mengejar suara itu terus, terus, terus berlari hingga Tsuna behenti. Tsuna membelalak matanya, didepannya adalah Primo dengan keluarga nya dan juga seorang anaknya._ _Suara yang Tsuna dengar tadi adalah suara tertawa dirinya sendiri yang sedang digendong oleh Primo._

 ** _"Konnichiwa. Hello. Ciao."_** _Anak itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Tsuna. Ia turun dari gendongan ayah nya. Seketika Primo menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut. Tsuna tidak menjawab sapaan anak itu, Tsuna hanya diam._

 ** _"Kenapa?"_** _Tanya anak itu memiringkan kepalanya. Mata coklat lembut menanya dengan tanda tanya besar terlihat diwajahnya._

 ** _"Kenapa kau tidak mau tahu kebenaran tentang orang tua kita?"_** _Tsuna hanya diam menatap anak itu dengan wajah datar nya._

 ** _"Kumohon ingatlah, waktumu bersama papa_** _.." Anak itu tersenyum girang seakan tidak mempermasalahkannya, jika Tsuna tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan nya. Nada sedih bersembunyi dibalik kegirangan anak itu.  
_

 _"Aku tidak dapat menggingat nya" Tsuna berkata dengan nada sedih._ _Tsuna menatap semuanya menghilang menjadi kegelelapan ._

Tsuna terbangun dengan keringat dingin di wajah nya. Tanpa sadar tangannya, memegang pipinya. Rasa air mata mengering dipipinya. Ia ingin menangis lagi mengeluarkan bebannya. Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tsuna-sama!" Teriak seseorang dari samping tempat tidur nya. Suara yang ssangat familiar, suara dari tangan kanannya, Hayato. Tsuna memberikan senyuman kecil dan datar.

"Ohayo Tsuna" Tsuna memutar kepalanya menatap kearah Takeshi yang menatap khawatir kearah nya. Hayato juga memasang raut wajah yang sama.

"Ohayo" Sapa Tsuna dengan suaranya yang terasa serak. Tangannya secara otomatis menyentuh lehernya.

"Omnivore" Matanya manatap kaget Kyoya, tidak biasanya ia ada disini. Hanya Hayato dan Takeshi yang biasa menjemput Tsuna kekamarnya. Tsuna menatap sekeliling kamar nya semua keluarga dan penjaga nya berada disini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

"Tsuna-kun kau berteriak hingga terdengar mencapai kamar kami semua" Kyoko berkata sedikit kasar tetapi tetap ada kekawatiran di suaranya. Pandangannya bicara apa yang tidak Kyoko ucapkan 'Lebih baik kau memberitahu kami'

"Haha.. Maaf, ku-usahakan tidak menganggu kalian lagi" Tsuna mengelus rambut belakangnya. Senyuman gugup diwajahnya.

"Kufufu~ Kau seperti nya memimpi kan sesuatu yang menyenangkan Tsunayoshi" Tsuna sweat drop mendengar pernyataan Mukuro. Ironi yang sungguh terdengar dikalimat yang dilontarkan penjaga kabut itu.

"Bossu .."

"Aku baik baik saja Chrome, jangan khawatir" Memberikan Chrome sebuah senyuman yang ia rasa meyakinkan keluarganya. Diharapkan.

"Bagaimana kami tidak kawatir Tsuna. Kau meneriakkan nama-nama kami semua. Seakan kami akan meninggalkan mu." Suara Dino menunjukkan kesedihannya, matanya menatap dengan perasaan simpati(?).

"Cuma mimpi Dino-nii." Tsuna keluar dari selimut putihnya, turun dari kasurnya Tsuna berdiri melirik wajah cemas dari keluarganya, kecuali Kyoya yang menunjukkan kecemasannya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Kau yakin, Tsunayoshi?" Spanner memeluk Lambo yang kembali tertidur beberapa menit lalu saat Tsuna terbangun dari mimpin menakutkannya.

"Ingin mendiskusikannya?" Hana bertanya dengan nada berhati-hati.

"Nanti saja" Tsuna hanya mengharapkan topik itu tidak ditanyakan oleh keluarganya lagi. Kita semua harus fokus mencari cara melindungi Primo. Tsuna memberikan sedikit penjelasan pada otaknya yang masih berselimut kabut

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"07:08 pagi, Juudaime." Tsuna sedikit tersentak mendengar Hayato kembali memanggilnya Juudaime. Ia hanya dapat mengeluarkan sedikit udaranya. Menenangkan pikiraannya dan menurunkan adrenalin yang meningkat tadi.

"Bagaimana kita sarapan dulu?" Hembusan nafas dikeluarkan oleh Kyoko. Terkadang ia bingung bagaimana membuat Tsuna-kun mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan kepada mereka. Ia mengerti jika Tsuna tidak ingin membawa mereka kedalam keadaan yang tidak disenangi. Tetap saja merekakan sahabat ..

"SARAPAN TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei berlari keluar kamar Tsuna. Teriakkan itu membuat beberapa orang sweat-drop dan beberapa lainnya memberikan tawa kecil melihat tingkah penjaga matahari kesepuluh Vongola.

"Hm.." Tsuna berjalan keluar menyusul Ryohei disampingnya Hayato dan Takeshi disusul yang lainnya.

* * *

" _Morning_ Decimo, dan semuanya" Sapa Talbot dari kursinya. Tatapan lembut darinya membuat Enma sedikit mempertanyakan sesuatu. Perasaaannya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan instingnya memang tidak seakurat Primo, namun bisa diandalkan.

" _Morning_ " Tsuna duduk di samping kanan Talbot. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tsuna hanya sempat sekilas melirik kearah jendela.

"Ohayo Talbot-san" Enma tersenyum, ia menduduki kursi didepan Tsuna. Ia melihat Tsuna yang kembali melamun. Membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan sikap Tsuna baruu-baru ini.

"Decimo, aku ingin kamu untuk mengunjugi mansion Primo" Pernyataan itu membuat beberapa orang terkejut, termasuk Tsuna. Kyoya yang berada di paling jauh tetap mendengarkannya. Ia mencoba mengingat orang yang ingin ia temui itu.

"Untuk apa?" Dino memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menunjukan perasaan penasarannya. Salah satu tangannya mengengam erat sendok silver ditangannya.

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan tidak ada serangan dari Blu Scuro Famiglia"

"Ohh" Dino melanjutkan sarapan nya. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukan hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan bukan begitu,Talbot?" Tsuna menatap curiga ke arah Talbot. Hyper Intuition nya bereaksi lagi tapi tanpa tanda _danger or warning_.

"Tentu saja bukan hanya itu, aku juga ingin kalian tinggal bersama Primo dan keluarga nya" Kali ini hampir semua terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan Talbot. Wajah senang, kaget, kesal, marah. Bermacam-macam reaksi dari mereka yang mendengarkan perkataan Talbot.

"Kufufu~ Untuk apa kami harus tinggal bersama mereka terutama _That D**n Melon_ " Mukuro mengatakan kata kata terakhir dengan nada jijik. Nada jijik yang menyelimuti perasaan senangnya yang tidak ia akui.

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome menatap cemas, ia sangat senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ayah kandungnya. Mungkin juga Elena-san ibu kandungnya.

"Baiklah" Tsuna menjawab dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"APA?!" Mukuro berteriak dengan nada marah. Tangannya memukul meja coklat tua itu. membuat piring-piring berisikan makanan bergetar dan beberapa tumpah.

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal bersama mereka bossu?" tanya Chrome, ia senang namun ia khawatir. Khawatir jika abang nya itu membunuh Daemon saat dia sedang tidur.

"Untuk itu Chrome, jika kita tinggal bersama mereka. Kita dapat mencegah Blu Scuro membunuh Primo dengan lebih cepat, karena kita tahu situasinya. Bukan hanya itu kita tidak tau pasti siapa orang yang menjadi musuh kita saat ini. Maka akan lebih cepat jika kita tau siapa saja yang menemui Primo" Chrome menutup matanya. Mukuro masih menatap kesal ke arah Tsuna. Tatapan yang Tsuna abaikan. Tsuna menutup matanya tidak memperdulikan kemungkinan besar Mist guardiannya akan membunuhnya saat itu, walaupun persentasenya sangat tipis.

"Yang dikata kan Tsuna itu benar Mukuro" Dino berusaha menenangkan Mist Guardian itu dan membantunya melihat apa yang terbaik sekarang ini. Hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Mukuro. Dino hanya memberikan senyuman gugup dan sebuah keringat didahinya.

"Mukuro-sama, tenanglah saya juga setuju dengan keputusan Bossu. Jika kita dapat menghancurkan Blu Scuro dengan cepat kita juga dapat kembali kemasa kita dengan cepat pula" Chrome tersenyum lembut ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro memandangi tatapan lembut adik perempuannya. Entahlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menerima. Semenyebalkan apapun hal yang dikatakan oleh Tsunayoshi dan Chrome.

"Kufufu ~ Jika Chrome berkata begitu, tapi jika _melon head_ itu melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti Nagi. **Aku akan membunuhnya** " Mukuro duduk kembali ke tempat nya. Tatapan kesal dan tajam ia lontarkan pada bossnya. Tsuna mengangguk pasrah terhadap sikap penjaga kabut satu itu.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang keberatan kan. Selain Mukuro" semua memutar kepala mereka ke kiri dan kanan menandakan 'tidak'. Dino melihat wajah mereka satu per satu, terutama Kyoya.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Hana menannyakan dengan suara bosan dan datar. Mengabaikan kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

"Setelah sarapan langsung menuju Mansion mereka. Tentu aku juga akan pergi bersama kalian sekaligus membicara kan tentang kalian tinggal bersama mereka" Takeshi tersenyum dan meberikan tawa khas nya seperti biasa. Rasa nya senang bertemu dengan Ugetsu-san lagi. Hanya dengan beberapa kata bertukaran dengan Ugetsu kemarin. Ia dapat merasakannya suatu kaitan dengan First Rain Guardian.

"Kalau boleh tahu,Talbot-san…" Enma berhenti bertanya seketika, saat yang lainnya menatap dirinya bersamaan. Dino yang menyadari alasan berhentinya bicara Enma. Senyuman nakal diwajahnya.

"..K-kapan Talbot-san dapat selesaikan mesin waktu nya?" Sambung Enma setelah beberapa detik. Spanner dan Hana memandangan dengan rasa tertarik terhadap topik pembicaraan ini.

"Ahh.. Aku sedang mengerjakannya. Mungkin sekitar 1-2 bulan bisa saja lebih. Spanner dan Hana jika ingin membantuku hanya perlu datang ke ruang kerjaku saja" ia memberikan kedipan menggoda pada kedua orang pencadu mekanik. Mungkin jika saja Irie disini ia sudah melompat-lompat bergembira. Spanner memberikan senyuman kecil pada apa yang ia pikirkan(Hachi!-Irie dimasa depan)

"Kau yakin Talbot-san. Apa kah tidak bisa dipercepat?" mata Hayato mencerminkan keresahannya. Sikapnya itu membuat Tsuna menaikkan alis bersamaan dengan Dino yang memiringkan kepalanya. _'Hayato menyembunyikan sesuatu?'_

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mempercepatnya Hayato-kun. Namun terkadang ada beberapa hal yang memperlambatnya. Jika hal itu terjadi aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan kalian" Talbot memberikan senyuman sedihnya. Membuat Kyoko, Chrome dan Lambo merasa sedih juga.

"Ahh"

* * *

Author: Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia! Cepat satu hari. Yeay!

* * *

Maya & Natsuyuki: Terima kasih atas reviewnya (^^)

* * *

Post: 8/16/2017


	10. Chapter 10

_***010: TeRencana  
_

* * *

Tsuna dan lainnya mengikuti Talbot dibelakangnya. Hayato, Enma dan Takeshi seperti biasa disampingnya. Kyoko, Hana, dan Chrome dibelakang mereka dengan Chrome yang menggendong Lambo. Di belakang para perempuan adalah Dino, Spanner dan Mukuro. Kyoya yang paling jauh dari rombongan mereka. Selalu dengan alasan tidak ingin beramai. Tsuna menatap punggung Talbot. Jika dikatakan ia siap atau tidak tinggal satu atap dengan keluarga Primo. Kemugkinan saja ia jawab tidak. Itu semua hanya akan menambah alasan lainnya agar ia tinggal disini sebagai anak dari Primo Vongola.

Kalau Reborn mengetahuinya mungkin sudah menendang kepalanya karena meninggalkan tugas nya sebagai Vongola Decimo. _'Apa aku egois memikirkan ini?'_ Berhenti, Talbot membuka pintu coklat itu tanpa satu pun ketukan.

"Hallo Talbot dan anak-anak!" suara Primo terdengar ceria melihat kearah anak-anak dengan Tsuna sebagai fokus nya. Tsuna, Enma dan Dino menatap horror tumpukkan paperwork yang menutup rak buku disebelah kiri dan kanan meja Primo. _'Mungkin paperwork mu dimasa depan sudah melebihi ini, eh..'_ Tsuna segera menghancurkan pikiran itu sesaat dia menyadarinya.

"Kita perlu bicara sebentar Primo" Primo menaikkan alis nya menatap Talbot dengan tidak percaya. Sangat atau bisa dibilang tidak pernah sekali pun Talbot menggunakan nada serius saat berbicara bersamanya. Selalu ada sedikit lelucon disana dan disini.

"Hm. Tunggu Sebentar." Primo bangkit dari kursi memikirkan seseorang yang dapat ia panggil untuk menjaga anak-anak selama ia berbicara dengan Talbot. Dari ekspresinya pembicaraan ini cukup memakan waktu.

"Primo!" Baru sesaat Giotto berdiri, pintu ruang kerjanya telah dibuka(dibanting) dengan cukup-sangat-keras. Pemuda dengan rambut Pink merah, menatap nya dengan tajam dan wajah kesalnya.

"Hello, G. Tepat pada waktunya baru saja aku mau memanggilmu" dengan cepat ia memutuskan, dari raut wajahnya dan Hyper Intuitionnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa penjaga badainya akan memarahinya mengenai masalah sesuatu. _'Kesempatan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan'_

"Apa?" seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Bisakah kau membawa dan sekaligus mengawasi anak-anak bermain di taman belakang mansion. Aku dan Talbot ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Dari perkiraanku akan membutuhkan waktu lama." Giotto tersenyum mendengar idenya keluar mulus tanpa penghambat. G menatap curiga Primo dan kemudian Talbot. Lalu terakhir kearah anak-anak yang kembali menatap nya polos, kecuali beberapa orang.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat _, you b**t_!" G mendesah dan keluar ruangan primo dengan suasana kesal dan marah. Dari sekian tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Hanya Hayato yang benar-benar menatapnya dengan kecewa melihat sikap dingin G.

"Tsuna, hati-hati." Suara parau itu terdengar dari sosok Talbot yang sedikit mencemaskan keadaan mereka.

* * *

Para anak-anak dengan cepat berjalan mengejar G yang mulai terlihat menjauh. Mereka bisa mengimbangi hanya karena mereka memiliki stamina yang cukup banyak. Tapi bagi Hana, Kyoko, Spanner dan Chrome bukan lah hal mudah. Hayato dan Mukuro menatap pemuda berambut merah dengan tajam. Ryohei akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Kyoko yang mulai terengah-engah. Mukuro melakukan hal yang sama. Dino membantu Hana yang menatap nya sinis dan tajam(Dino:Maaf!Maaf! Aku tidak menyetuh apapun. Hana: Awas saja kau Dino-san!). Takeshi juga memutuskan untuk membantu Spanner. Spanner hanya memberikan sebyuman terima kasih.

"Oy! Pink-Head! Kau tidak bisa jalan dengan pelan ya?!" Kata-kata yang keluar dari Hayato terdengar kasar juga membuat G memberikan perhatian nya kearah anak-anak. Takeshi melirik Tsuna yang mulai terengah. Dilain sisi Tsuna berpikiran lain, ia tidak berfokus pada kedua penjaga badai. _'Jika Reborn tau aku sudah terengah hanya dengan begini. Latihannya akan benar-benar ditambah lima kali lipat dari sebelumnya!'_

"APA!"

"Kami ini anak-anak stamina kami tidak sama dengan kau dasar _PINK-Head_!" Hayato melepaskan amarahnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Mukuro menatap pertengkaran didepannya dengan senyuman nakal dan mata yang tertarik. Tsuna memukul lengannya, meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Jangan mencoba berbuat apa yang barusan kau pikirkan" ancam Tsuna sebelum hal lainnya terjadi.

" _P-P-Pink Headd YOU BR*T_!" Teriakkan itu bergema diseluruh lorong mansion atau mungkin diseluruh bagian mansion.

Takeshi dan Lambo yang pertama kali menyadari langkah kaki yang terus mendekati tempat mereka sekarang berada. Keduanya baru ingin mengatakan kepada Tsuna sebelum muncul sosok Asari bersamaan dengan Knuckle. Keduanya menatap kearah mereka, tanda tanya terlihat diwajah mereka.

"Hello semua" Ekspresi Asari berubah menjadi senang. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Tentu disambut dengan baik oleh anak-anak terutama Takeshi.

"EXTREME HELLO SEMUANYA!" Knuckle berkata dengan semangat. Ryohei dengan mata berbinar-binar kembali menyapanya.

"EXTREME HELLO KNUCKLE-SAN!" reaksi dari mereka adalah kedua tangan berusaha menutupi telinga masing-masing. Hanya Kyoko yang tidak menutupi telinganya. Hana disampingnya bergumam tentang _"Kera pervert...kemudian kera dan kera mulut besar lainnya.."_ Tsuna tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang digumamin oleh perempuan itu.

"Hello Asari-san, Knuckle-san" Dino tersenyum berusaha mengabaikan atmosfer yang semakin panas bersamaan dengan detik yang terus berlalu. Penjaga hujan dan matahari itu melirik kearah kedua orang penjaga badai yang masih bertengkar. Berusaha melupakan tatapan tajam dari Hana. Ia dapat mendengar gumaman Hana _(Lupakan..Lupakan..Lupakan..)_

"Hello" Spanner langsung berjalan mendekati dan bersembunyi dibelakang Asari, tidak ingin merasakan akibat terlalu dekat dengan sisi yang sedang memanas.

"Ada apa?" Asari menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda dan seorang remaja yang berada di tubuh anak-anak. Keduanya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dan tatapan tajam. Tsuna sedikit kaget mengingat Hayato tidak mengeluarkan dinamit kesayangannya. Yang biasa ia keluarkan jika Takeshi mulai menganggunya atau mulai memanggilnya dengan suffix –chan.

"Hayato memanggil G-san _, PINK-head_ dan kemudian menjadi seperti ini." Kyoko menjelaskan dengan nada polosnya. Hana disebelahnya melirik kedua storm guardian sebelum membisikkan _'dasar kera tidak mempunyai otak'._ Padahal ia mengetahui betul kepintaran Hayato.

"Maa..Maa, G. Mereka hanya anak-anak, bersabarlah." Asari mengatakan dengan nada yang ia sengaja poloskan. Matanya melirik degan serius kearah temannya itu.

"Hayato tidak sopan berkata seperti itu"

"Maaf, Tsuna-sama. Saya _mencoba_ tidak akan melakukan nya lagi" Hayato langsung membungkuk 90 derajat menghadap Tsuna. Tsuna berkeringat melihat tingkah penjaganya juga kata yang ia katakan dengan cepat secara sengaja. Walaupun ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf kepada G-san bukan ke aku, Hayato" Tsuna mengatakan dengan senyuman ancaman miliknya. Yang hanya disadari oleh Hayato.

"Baiklah" Hayato menatap G sebentar. Kembali kearah senyuman manis Tsuna. Lalu kembali lagi kearah G. Kemudian suara nafas nya dengan pelan oa keluarkan.

"Maaf telah mengejekmu, walaupun aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali." G terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hayato dari keras kepala menjadi sopan. Namun kata-kata terakhirnya membuat dirinya semakin marah menatap senyuman menantangnya.

"Asari antarkan mereka ke taman aku ada urusan." tanpa sedikit pun peduli G langsung meninggalkan rombongan anak-anak bersama dengan Asari dan Knuckle. Asari yang sedikit melamun tersentak keluar dari lamunannya.

"Oh. Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita ketaman." Asari kembali memasang senyuman girangnya sebelum berjalan menuntun anak-anak.

"KNUCKLE SAN! EXTREME JOGGING SAMPAI TAMAN" sahut Ryohei yang langsung berlari.

"YOSH!EXTREME" Knuckle tanpa basa-basi langsung mengejar Ryohei yang telah duluan start.

"Apa Ryohei-nii tahu dimana letak taman nya?" Enma memasang wajah penasaran bercampur kecemasan. Begitu pula beberapa orang lainnya. Kyoko menatap lorong yang panjang itu dengan perasaan khawatir, dia berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hahaha.. Knuckle-san kan bersamanya aku yakin mereka tidak akan tersesat." Takeshi memberikan tawa kecil santai miliknya. Senyuman percaya berkembang diwajahnya. Tsuna dan Enma malahan semakin khawatir. Berbeda dengan Kyoko yang juga kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha.. Itu benar Takeshi-kun" Asari pun juga ikut tertawa, bersamaan dengan Takeshi. Dino menatap kedua penjaga hujan dengan tatapan penasarannya. _'Apa akan ada saat dimana kami bisa tertawa dengan mereka tanpa memiliki beban? Apa mereka akan mengetahui bahwa kami adalah anak mereka? Apa yang terbaik sekarang adalah melindungi mereka dan kembali kemasa depan. Tapi apa nantinya kami bisa dengan tenang dan melupakan kejadian ini?'_ tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih dan sedih. Ia melangkah di belakang tidak bersama Enma atau Spanner. Tepatnya didepan Kyoya, tatapan anak didiknya itu terasa dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ketaman"

Setelah ditaman mereka mulai melakukan apa yang mereka suka seperti Hana, Spanner dan Hayato. Ketiganya tenggelam dalam lautan buku yang mereka bawa bolak-balik dari perpustakaan Vongola diantar oleh beberapa pelayan. Chrome, Kyoko dan Lambo juga membaca buku hanya sangat berbeda dengan buku yang dibaca oleh Hana dan teman-teman. Melainkan mereka membaca buku dongeng dengan Lambo yang terus bawel tentang apa yang dibacakan oleh Chrome atau Kyoko.

Terakhir Mukuro, Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, Asari-san, Knuckle-san, Enma dan Dino bermain sepak bola. Dengan bola berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu. Tsuna sedikit terkejut saat tau bahwa temannya Enma memiliki bakat di bidang sepak bola, walaupun ada beberapa dia harus terjatuh dan mencium rerumputan bersama dengan Dino-nii. Tsuna yang berada sendirian hanya melirik dan menatapi semua anggota keluarganya.

"Tsuna-kun, setelah kupikir-pikir. Apa kau melihat Kyoya-nii sedari kita sampai ditaman?" Kyoko menatap Tsuna dengan bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat Chrome sedang membacakan sebuah buku dongeng lainnya untuk penjaga petir.

"Jika kau katakan, aku pun tidak lihat Kyoya-nii dari tadi. Kemana dia?" Enma dengan wajah yang sedikit berkeringat terbaring disebelah Tsuna dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tsuna melirik Enma dnegan alis terangkat.

"Hn." Tsuna mendengarkan sebuah desahan dari pohon dibelakangnnya. Dengan alasan hanya angin lalu ia tidak memikirkannya. Sampai seorang Hibari Kyoya turun atau lebih tepatnya melompat dari pohon itu. Tsuna sempat mengeluarkan "Hiee!" khasnya, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia menangkap apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Jika Reborn tahu…

"Kufufu~ Skylark seperti nya kau sedang bosan. Bagaimana jika aku bermain denganmu fu~?" Senyuman nakal Mukuro kembali berada diwajahnya. Ia tidak memiliki keringat seperti ataupun nafasnya yang seperti biasa. Tsuna dapat memikirkan alasannya, pasti ia main curang mengunakan api kabutnya lagi. Sebuah trident muncul ditangan kanan Mukuro juga tawa nya, seperti menghantui. Untungnya Knukcle dan Asari tidak menyadari api kabut milik Mukuro. Kemungkinan besar anak lelaki itu menutupi api kabutnya.

"Hm" Kyoya menggeluarkan dua tonfa besinya. Matanya memincing tajam menatap nanas berwarna ungu. Sebelum tonfa dan trident bersentuhan sebuah aura dingin membuat bulu kuduk semua orang yang berada disana naik. Mukuro menatap Tsuna yang poni nya menutupi mata. Aura disekitar nya terlihat menyeramkan. Sebuah senyuman seperti biasa terlihat diwajah Tsuna.

"Bossu"

"Mukuro-nii, Kyoya-nii. Tidak boleh bertengkar kalian tahu nanti merepotkan Primo" Tsuna mengatakan dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Senyumannya terus menghilang bersamaan dengan kata-katanya. Kyoya langsung meyembunyikan tonfanya, lalu berjalan menuju pohon yang sedikit jauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Mukuro menghilangkan trident nya dan duduk di samping Chrome. Aura disekitar Tsuna langsung menghilang seketika. Senyumannya kembali sambil memberikan tawa kecil.

Langit berubah perlahan, siang hari berubah menjadi sore. Terlihat semuannya tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang, sebuah kue masing-masing ada didepan anak-anak. Lambo tertidur di pangkuan Kyoko, yang sedang berbicara dengan Hana dan Chrome.

"Jadi, Hayato-kun seorang jenius." Nada suara Asari terlihat bangga dengan wajah kagum nya. Hayato terus membaca buku yang diberikan seorang pelayan tadi mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari Asari. Tatapan yang biasa diberikan seorang penjaga hujan lainnya

"Hm. Kalau Takeshi-kun. Ada yang kau sangat-sangat suka pelajaran terutama?" Asari menatap penasaran ke arah Takeshi. Takeshi tersentak, lalu tertawa dengan gugup. Ia melirik selain mata Asari.

"Kalau soal pelajaran aku kurang suka, nilaiku pun hanya pas-pasan, Asari-san h-hahaha" Tawa nya terdengar bergetar menandakan kegugupannya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Takeshi mengalihkan pandangan nya tidak menatap kearah Asari.

"Ohh"

"Tapi, Takeshi-kun sangat hebat dalam olahraga dan juga Takeshi-kun mahir dalam kendo." Dino mengatakan dengan bangga nya matanya menampilkan kebahagiaan. Takeshi tersipu dengan pujian yang diberikan oleh Dino.

"Hee~ Takeshi-kun bisa menggunakan pedang ya?" Asari terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Dino-nii juga hebat menggunakan cambuk nya" kali ini Takeshi yang berbicara dengan nada memuji. Dino tersentak dan tersenyum gugup. Jarinya memegang pipi kanan dnegan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Tsuna, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Knuckle menatap serius kearah Tsuna. Asari yang sangat jarang melihat keseriusan Knuckle itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Knuckle hanya serius jika ia berada di dalam ringnya. Hal ini sedikit membuat tanda tanya dipikiran Asari.

"Silakan Knuckle-san"

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kalian bela diri seperti, Dino yang dapat menggunakan cambuk atau Takeshi yang menggunakan pedang?" Knuckle bertemu dengan tatapan mata Tsuna. Tidak ada emosi yang bisa dibaca oleh Knuckle. Ia merasakan sesuatu dari anak-anak ini. Tapi apa? Asari tidak mencegah Knuckle untuk bertanya karena ia pun juga penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau Knuckle-san sendiri yang bertanya kepada mereka." Tsuna mengerakkan tangannya kearah Takeshi dan Dino. Kedua pemuda terlihat kaget saat Tsuna menyerahkan jawaban itu kepada mereka. Dino mulai merasakan kegugupannya meningkat.

"Hahaha.. Kalau itu kami memiliki guru sendiri yang biasa mengajarkan kami semua." Takeshi kembali berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang kembali meluap-luap. Mengunakan apinya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh panik atau kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Satu guru yang sangat kejam" Gumam Enma, matanya melirik kearah Tsuna kemudian ke Dino. Kembali lagi pada tangan dipangkuannya. Badannya dapat merasakan lirikan mata dari Asari dan Knuckle.

"Dia bisa dibilang **DEMON** " Spanner menekan nada dikata terakhir yang membuat Tsuna, Dino dan Enma bergetar. Entah ketakutan atau lainnya. Asari sedikit menaikkan alis nya saat melihat respon dari ketiga anak laki-laki itu. Topik perbincangan itu seketika berhenti ketika Talbot dan Primo masuk ke dalam taman. Turut hadir di belakangnya terdapat Lampo dan G, yang sedang bertengkar seperti biasa. Asari yang pertama melihat Primo masuk langsung tersenyum kearah nya. Lambaian tangan pelan ia berikan.

"Bagaimana hari kalian anak-anak?" Primo bertanya dengan nada yang sangat riang dan senang seakan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah. Matanya berbinar-binar melirik kearah kami satu-per-satu.

"Sangat menyenangkan Primo-san" Tsuna kembali membalas senyuman Primo. Ia hampir pasti mood Primo yang sedang baik itu dikarenakan Talbot memberitahukan berita itu.

"Gyahaha! Aho-dera, bodoh! bodoh! Blehh!" Lambo turun dari kursi nya dan menjulurkan lidah nya kearah Hayato. Hayato berusaha menahan amarah nya, dan dipastikan ia tidak dapat menahannya.

"DIAM! KAU! AHO-USHI!" Kedua anak laki-laki saling berkejaran tanpa memperdulikan para orang dewasa atau pun Tsuna yang menatap mereka. Hayato mencoba untuk mengeluarkan dinamitnya, jika saja ia tidak mengingat mereka sedang berada dimana. Lambo dilain sisi hanya ingin sesuatu untuk bermain, karena ia mulai merasa bosan. Dan mengacaukan Hayato sangat menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Maaf, Primo-san"

"Tidak masalah"

"Seperti nya kalian bersenang senang." Talbot yang berdiri disamping Vongola Primo akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Matanya masih sedikit melirik kearah Hayato dan Lambo. Lambo yang tertangkap oleh Hayato. Matanya telah berair dan berteriak kearah Hayato.

"Hello Talbot-san." Kyoko menyapa dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hello Kyoko. Apa mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik hari ini?" Talbot bertanya dengan nada curiga namun sedikit mengoda. Ia tahu betul bahwa ten generation vongola tidak bisa diam disatu tempat tanpa menghancurkan beberapa macam barang. Mendengarkan jawaban dari Hana dia hanya dapat tertawa.

"Mereka tidak melakukannya, karena Tsuna menghentikan sebelum terjadi sesuatu" Hana memberikan jawabannya. Buku ditangan nya ia tutup sedikit mengeluarka suara yang cukup besar. Hana menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik kearah Primo. Senyuman luar biasa lebar dengan pancaran kebahagian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua masuk ke dalam?" tawar Primo jari nya menunjuk kearah mansion yang sangat pekat dengan gaya eropa.

Primo duduk dikursi nya dengan tenang. Anak-anak yang duduk diujung meja terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Talbot melirik kearah Tsuna, yang tentu dibalas oleh Tsuna. Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menutup matanya. Primo sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat interaksi antara Talbot dengan Tsuna. Ia tidak ingin mencurigai pria paruh baya itu. Tapi tetap saja interaksi tadi sedikit membuatnya melihat sisi yang ia tidak tau tentang Tsuna. Seakan seseorang yang lebih tua mengantikannya. Aura yang ia rasakan saat Tsuna menatap Talbot, seperti aura seorang boss. Ia tidak mengubah senyuman lebarnya. Berharap apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah angin lalu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka terlihat Daemon disusul dibelakangan nya Alaude memasuki ruangan.

"Nufufu~ Primo." Daemon menatap tajam kearah primo. Tidak senang dengan panggilan darurat yang dari ia lihat sama sekali tidak darurat. Dengan anak-anak didepannya terlihat sedang memakan kue.

"Hm" Aluade memilih menyenderkan badannya di didinding dekat dengan jendela. Tepat dibelakang Primo.

"Hello Daemon, Alaude." Primo menyapa kedua penjaganya dengan senyuman manis. Terlalu manis bagi Alaude dan Daemon. Keduanya mengetahui sifat boss mereka. Jika ia tersenyum dengan senyuman itu. Ia akan memberikan pilihan yang mereka **HARUS** setuju.

"Oh ya. Kapan Elena pulang dari Palermo?" Primo mencoba membaurkan perasaan tegang yang dirasakan oleh penjaganya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan reaksi mereka. Padahal ia belum mengatakan apa pun. Jikapun begitu ia penasaran dengan reaksi mereka.

"Nufufu~ Kurasa tiga atau empat hari lagi, kenapa?" Daemon menyipitkan matanya, tidak senang jika nama istrinya disebutkan. Ditambah Primo yang memberikan senyuman manis beberapa saat. Jika semua penjaga ditanya apa yang dapat melemahkan Daemon maka jawabannya hanya ada satu yaitu istrinya, Elena Spade.

"Hehe! Sebenarnya… kita semua akan mengadopsi mereka!" Primo mengarahkan kedua tangannya kepada anak-anak. Anak-anak hanya melirik kearah mereka sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara dan memakan kue mereka dengan santai. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang khawatir, seperti Tsuna. Mata First Guardians membelalak tidak percaya kearah Primo kecuali Alaude yang menyipitkan matanya.

"…Kecuali Hana, Dino, dan Enma" Sambung pria dengan rambut pirang melawan gravitasi itu. Senyuman Primo semakin membesar dan semakin besar pula mata First guardians kecuali Alaude yang mata nya semakin menyipit.

 _~Hening~_

Para anak-anak masih sibuk dengan urasan mereka sendiri A.K.A memakan kue yang berada diatas meja. Hanya Tsuna yang sedikit berkeringat mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan first generation. Hayato disebelah kanannya telah memegang buku. Takeshi didepannya, sedang bercerita dengan Dino. Begitu pula anak-anak lainnya, mungkin hanya Kyoya yang juga mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan para penjaga pertama.

"WHAT!" Suara yang dipercaya sebagai suara G, Lampo dan Daemon terdengar membuat para anak-anak terkejut langsung menatap para orang dewasa dengan tatapan polos mereka. Tsuna satu-satunya yang khawatir akan teriakkan barusan. Ia berharap ketiga orang yang berteriak mau menerima hal itu. Ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk melindungi mereka, walaupun terkadang ia berpikir kenapa mereka melindungi first generation vongola.

"Ada apa Primo-san?" tanya Tsuna yang berada dikursinya sedang memakan Cheessecake-nya. Tatapan nya ia poloskan seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Hn. Tidak ada Tsuna-kun, hanya memberikan teman-temanku ini sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa" Primo tersenyum lembut, Tsuna membentuk mulut nya menjadi bulat dan melanjutkan memakan makanannya. Dino dan Enma juga melirik reaksi yang diberikan oleh ketiga penjaga pertama. Reaksi itu membuat kedua anak laki-laki sedikit khawatir.

"A-a-apa-a m-maksudn-nya i-ini P-primo" G mengatakan dengan nada bergetar. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan hal yang barusan dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha~ Kalau begitu aku boleh mengadopsi Takeshi-kun kan?" Asari tertawa riang mengabaikan tiga penjaga lainnya yang tidak menyukai anak anak. Ia hanya memberikan sedikit senyuman maaf pada ketiga temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku milih Extreme! Ryohei dan Extreme! Kyoko" Knuckle tersenyum senang tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Terlebih lagi ia menyukai anak-anak. Dan mansion ini benar-benar suram tanpa suara tawa seorang pun.

"Hm!Hm~ Karena tentunya aku akan mengadopsi Tsuna-kun. Jadi, tinggal Kyouya-kun, Hayato-kun, Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun, Spanner-kun dan Mukuro-kun." Suara Primo melambangkan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan nya. Ia memang sangat ingin seorang anak. Dan _insiden itu_ juga salah satu alasannya mengapa ia menerima dengan mudah anak-anak ini. HI-nya saat pertama kali di mansion Talbot pasti bereaksi karena mereka. Ia mengabaikan seratus persen penuh pertanyaan dari sahabat berambut merahnya.

"Nufufufufufu~ Primo" Daemon memanggil bossnya dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Membuat bulu kuduk Primo menjadi tegak. Beberapa orang lainnya mundur untuk tidak menghalangi apa pun yang akan diberikan oleh penjaga kabut. Wajah Primo menjadi pucat, ia terus mencari alasan agar penjaga satu ini mau menerima anak-anak. _'Aha! Itu dia…'_

"Kukira Elena akan senang jika ia dapat mengadopsi anak-anak, kau tau dia sangat terpukul saat mengetahui kedua anaknya menghilang di insiden..kau mengatahuinya. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku tidak akan memaksakanmu, Daemon." Giotto tidak senang mengungkit insiden itu, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membuat Daemon yakin dan mau menerima anak-anak itu. Disaat Giotto yang merasakan penyesalan mengungkit insiden itu, Daemon dilain sisi terlihat panik dengan muka yang terus pucat. Ia memikirkan jika istrinya tau jika ia menolak anak-anak ini.

"Baiklah aku pilih Chrome saja" Daemon berkata setengah hati. Setidaknya Chrome dapat diatur dengan baik.

"Maaf, Daemon-san jika Mukuro-nii tidak bersamaku. Aku tidak mau diadopsi." Chrome melingkarkan lengannya di tangan Mukuro. Ia bersenbunyi dibalik kakak laki-lakinya. Tsuna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ketakutan Chrome yang paling besar saat ini adalah terpisah dan tidak mengetahui keadaan satu-satunya saudara kandungnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa memisahkan Chrome-chan dari Mukuro-kun." Knuckle berkata kepada Daemon. Alis Daemon terlihat berkedut berkali-kali. Ia melirik kearah anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengan milik nya.

"Hm. Apa yang akan Elena lakukan jika dia tahu kau memisahkan dua orang saudara yang seharus nya bersama" Primo menutup mata nya seakan ia berpikir keras. Dengan sedikit air mata buaya. Primo kembali merasakan penyesalannya. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ia harus mengadopsi mereka. Apa lagi ditambah dengan ancaman dari Talbot. Juga apa yang dikatakan Talbot saat itu. Primo yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak melihat wajah Daemon semakin pucat mendengar kata-kata Primo.

"Baiklah Chrome dan Mukuro" Daemon berkata dengan nada kesal. Dua orang yang nama nya disebut hanya memberi pandangan aneh kearah Daemon. Pandangan yang penuh dengan perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan namun tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Tinggal Hayato-kun, Kyouya-kun, Spanner-kun dan Lambo-kun" Primo menatap tiga guardiannya yang belum memilih, sambil mencari cara supaya mereka mau mengadopsi anak anak.

"Primo" Lampo mengangkat tangan nya. Pandangan malasnya berubah menjadi kekesalan.

"Ada apa Lampo?" Primo menatap Lampo dengan pandangan datar nya. Kemudian dengan senyuman biasanya.

"Aku memilih Spanner dan Lambo, setidak nya Spanner dapat mengurus That BR*T." setelah berkata seperti itu Lampo langsung duduk di sofa sebelah Spanner yang sedang mengemut lolipop nya. Spanner hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil pada pemuda dengan rambut hijau.

"Hm. Tinggal Kyouya-kun dan Hayato-kun" Primo menatap sahabat nya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Jika saja sahabatnya bisa menerima dengan tenang. Ia dapat memfokuskan mencari cara bagaimana mendorong penjaga awannya menerima anak A.K.A Kyoya-kun.

"Hn. Primo. Kyouya" Primo kaget dengan perkataan dari penjaga awan nya prediksi nya ia harus membuat Alaude menerima Kyoya atau Hayato. Namun tidak disangka, apa angin lalu yang membawa awan penyendiri ini menerima orang lain terutama seorang anak kecil.

"Ok. Berarti G akan mengadopsi Hayato-kun" Primo tersenyum dengan lebar, ia melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam kepada panjaga badai yang ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes pernyataannya.

"Alaude aku serahkan urusan dokumen ke kamu"

"Hn"

Primo bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati para anak-anak. Terlihat dari mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Primo. Terlalu sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka. Tsuna tentu menyadari first vongola. Namun ia tetap tidak dapat fokus. Talbot hanya melirik Primo sebelum memanggil anak-anak.

"Anak-anak" perhatian mulai tertuju kearah Talbot seiring mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sementara.

"Kalian semua akan diadopsi oleh Primo dan keluarga nya, kecuali Hana, Dino dan Enma" Talbot melanjutkan perkataannya, tidak ada yang berbicara atau pun memberikan respon dan komentar. Primo sedikit kaget akan ketidakadaan respon dari para anak-anak. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak diadopsi, Hana membaca bukunya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Dino yang tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Takeshi. Enma terlihat memberikan senyuman gugup seperti biasanya.

"Ohh"

"Tsuna-kun, kau tidak masalah dengan ini semua." Primo bertanya masih kaget akan suara yang jernih tanpa ada sedikitpun protes atau keberatan. Tsuna hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada boss vongola.

"Karena kami semua sudah menebak rencana Talbot-san ini. Sebenarnya ada yang keberatan tapi setelah Tsuna bujuk mereka mau, jadi sekarang tidak ada yang keberatan" Tsuna mengatakan dengan santai dan senang. Kebahagiaan terlihat diwajahnya. Beberapa orang yang protes itu tentunya Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu kami memilih diadopsi Lampo-san" Kata-kata yang di katakan Lambo membuat penjaga petir pertama itu kaget. Spanner dan Lambo memberikan senyuman tulus yang jarang dinampakkan kedua orang itu. Senyuman Lambo hanya diberikan kepada orang tertentu begitu pula Spanner.

"Ugh! Baiklah!. Kalian akan jadi adik angkat, Lampo-sama." Lampo berkata dengan angkuh nya. Berusaha menutupi rasa senang dan bangganya. Entah kenapa Lampo untuk beberapa saat melihat sebuah bayangan Spanner dan Lambo yang lebih muda. Dengan senyuman besar juga, teriakkan _'Brother'_ Ia mengucek matanya untuk beberapa saat sampai bayangan itu hilang. Tindakan itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh Kyoya, Hayato dan Tsuna.

"Biar aku tebak Oni-chan dan aku pasti diadopsi oleh paman Knuckle, ya kan?" Kata-kata Kyoko berhasil membuat satu penjaga lainnya kaget. Namun penjaga itu memberikan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Ryohei disamping Kyoko terlihat memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Salah satu tangannya mengerat dibaju miliknya. Dino yang menangkap sikap aneh dari penjaga matahari itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Perasaan penasaran dan heran ia rasakan.

"Extreme benar Kyoko"

"TO THE EXTREME"

"Kyouya-kun akan diadopsi oleh Alaude, Tsuna-kun akan diadopsi oleh aku, Chrome-chan dan Mukuro-kun akan diadopsi oleh Daemon, Takeshi-kun akan diadopsi oleh Asari dan terakhir Hayato-kun akan diadopsi oleh G." Primo mengatakan dengan nada gembira, Tsuna memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada orangtua angkatnya. Asari mengacak rambut Takeshi sambil memberikan tawa khas miliknya. Takeshi memberikan senyumannya, senyuman yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya. Alaude hanya memberikan tatapan sekilas pada anak laki-laki yang berada paling jauh dari lainnya. Kyoya mengeluarkan nafas lega. Nafas yang ia tidak ingat kapan ditahan olehnya. Hayato mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak didalam saku celananya, tanpa melirik G sekalipun.

"Terima kasih telah mengadopsi kami" Chrome berkata dengan lembut didepan Daemon kepala nya menunduk terlihat sedikit bercak merah muda dipipi nya. Daemon hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chrome dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan kebohongan pada anak perempuan didepannya ini. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Elena.

"Nufufu~ Tidak masalah. Aku yakin Elena akan senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian." Daemon berusaha sekeras mungkin mengabaikan aura pembunuh Mukuro yang menusuk kearahnya. Mukuro dilain sisi mengabaikan rasa sakit didadanya. Tentu Daemon menyukai adiknya. ' _Apa yang aku harapkan?'_ Mukuro bertanya kepada pikirannya sendiri.

Tsuna melirik semua wajah keluarganya. Senyuman riang dan penuh kesenangan. Tsuna melirik kearah Hayato dan Mukuro. Mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

* * *

Author: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha! Terlambat satu hari. Yeay!

* * *

Maya: Senang dapat menghibur di waktu bosannya. Yang pastinya semakin mendekati titik point dimana Tsuna masuk ke sekolah bakalan ada yg berubah. Ditunggu y ^^

Natsuyuki: Terima kasih atas reviewnya (^^)

* * *

Post: 9/2/2017

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

***011: Mencari Petunjuk

* * *

 _"Kenapa kau melupakan waktu mu bersama papa .."_

Tsuna dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Matanya membelalak, dengan cepat melirik pemandangan sekitarnya. Tangannya menyentuh selimut. Hela nafas yang tidak beraturan, perlahan mulai kembali beraturan. Tangannya mengepal dengan sangat keras berusaha menghilangkan suara naif itu.

 _'Ohh.. ya aku ada di mansion Primo.'_

Tsuna melihat kearah jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai, terlihat pancaran sinar matahari yang melewati celah antara dua tirai. Tsuna menghela nafas dan berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela. Membuka salah satu tirai disambut oleh sinar matahari. Kicauan burung terdengar dari jendelanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam. Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu berbunyi. Tsuna membalikan kepala nya menatap kearah pintu.

"Masuk" Seorang pelayan memasuki kamar Tsuna membawakan baju ganti ditangan nya. Ia hanya menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Young Master Tsunayoshi, ini saya siapkan baju ganti anda. Saya permisi dulu" Pelayan itu menaruh baju nya di atas kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tsuna menghela nafas dan memasuki kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian Tsuna keluar dan memasang pakaiannya. Baju kemeja lengan panjang putih dengan celana berwarna hitam. Sebuah dasi tali berwarna hitam. Kembali suara ketukan berasal dari pintu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tsuna. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang anak laki-laki. Seorang dengan wajah senang dan senyuman lebar. Seorang lainnya dengan wajah kesalnya menatap tajam anak didepannya.

"Yo! Tsuna" Takeshi memasuki kamar Tsuna dengan senyuman. Tanpa menyadari atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Hayato. Wajah Tsuna perlahan terhiasi dengan senyuman kecil lembut.

"Oy! Baseball idiot!" Hayato dibelakangnya, masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Namun raut wajah itu seketika menghilang ketika menatap kearah Tsuna. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar terbaiknya. Mengembalikan senyuman kecil dari Tsuna.

"Ada apa?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, tidak kaget dengan kedatangan kedua penjaganya. Dua orang didepan nya itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Juudaime" Hayato berdiri tegak menghadap Tsuna. Tsuna terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya dapat membalas dengan senyuman gugup. Kemudian, Tsuna mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali. Menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari hari kemarin. Kata-kata yang digunakan oleh Hayato.

"Hm. Kenapa tidak panggil Tsuna-sama lagi, itu lebih baikkan dari pada kau memanggilku Juudaime, Hayato" Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaget dari Hayato. Takeshi juga menyumbangkan tawa santainya. Tawa yang membuat panjaga badai itu kesal.

"E-eto.." Hayato mulai bingung bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan Tsuna. Wajahnya merona melirik kiri dan kanan berusaha menghindari tatapan Tsuna.

"Hahaha.. Bagaimana kalau kita keruang makan sekarang?" Tawar Takeshi, senyuman lebar masih berkembang diwajahnya. Hayato untuk beberapa saat lega dengan tawaran Takeshi, walaupun tidak ingin mengakuinya. Hayato berterima kasih telah menghilangkan perhatian memalukan tadi kearah lain. Ketiga sahabat itu meninggalkan kamar Tsuna. Dengan suara pembicaraan penuh keceriaan antara mereka.

* * *

 _"Hehe~ Papa! Lihat Kyoya bisakan?" seorang empat tahun Kyoya tersenyum riang kepada Ayahnya. Seorang yang tinggi dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan Rambut .. P... Mata.. S... Ia mengetahuinya, menyadarinya namun seakan informasi itu menghilang begitu saja ketika ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya.  
_

 _"Kenapa tidak kau tanya kan? Apa kau tidak masalah dengan semua ini? Apa kau tidak merasa sesak. Melihat ayah mu sendiri tidak mengenalmu?" Kyoya kecil menatap cemas kepada dirinya. Dirinya yang lebih tua, wajah datar untuk beberapa saat perasaan bersalah berada bersarang di dadanya ia tidak akan memberitahukan apapun. Bagaimana pun juga ia akan membunuh dan menyiksa orang itu, orang yang telah membawanya kemasa depan.  
_

 _"Aku ... "_

Matanya terbuka dengan cepat, nafas terengah-engah. Matanya mencari sesuatu yang familiar. Hingga arlogi berwarna perak itu berada ditangannya. Ia membuka arlogi itu hingga alunan musik terdengar di telinganya.

* * *

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang makan. Terlihat banyak dari mereka berada ditempat duduk menunggu yang belum datang. Seperti Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Serta seorang lainnya yaitu Kyoya. Tsuna sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat mengetahui pemuda jepang yang selalu tepat waktu itu terlambat

"A-ah Tsuna, maaf tidak-" Sebelum Primo menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tsuna memotong dengan senyuman lembut dan suara pelan menandakan dirinya sama sekali tidak marah. Tentu ia mengetahui betul betapa beratnya menjadi seorang boss mafia. Terutama dengan dokumen bertumpuk tiada habisnya.

"Tidak masalah Primo, Tsuna tau kok Primo sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Primo dapat telihat pernak pernik berkilauan bersama dengan bunga dan pelangi berada disekitar Tsuna. Ia mengucek matanya dan hilang semua ia lihat. Hanya ada Tsuna yang tersenyum kearah nya. Mungkin dirinya terlalu letih karena bergadang menyelesaikan para dokumen itu.

 _'Yang tadi itu apa! Tetap saja hal tadi itu membuat Tsuna menjadi lebih imut dari biasanya. Sayang sekali hanya bertahan beberapa saat. Karena hanya aku berhalusinasi ya?'_ Primo langsung memeluk Tsuna dengan erat.., ehem! terlalu erat. Tsuna mengembalikan pelukan nya dengan lembut sebelum berusaha keluar dari pelukan yang berubah menjadi lebih erat setiap detiknya. Yang melihat adegan itu memberikan ekspresi bingung. Antara ingin membantu Tsuna atau membiarkannya saja,

"P-Pri-mo S-se-sak" Primo tidak mendengar perkataan Tsuna malah memeluk nya lebih erat lagi. Beberapa orang yang mulai geram dengan tingkah laku Primo dan berusaha memperjuangkan waktu hidup Tsuna lebih lama. Lagi pula, Tsuna harus hidup dan menjadi Official Decimo. Neo Vongola Primo.

"Oyy! Idiot! Kau mau membuat Tsuna mati ya?!" Bentak G, primo langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya. Tangannya menghilang dari kedua sisi pundak Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna kembali lega merasakan oksigen segarnya. Bukan hanya Tsuna yang lega, tentu mereka yang menahan diri ingin membantu Tsuna juga merasakannya. Setidaknya Neo Vongola Primo masih dapat menjalankan tugasnya untuk nanti dimasa depan.

"A-ahh Tsuna kau baik-baik saja?! Maaf, terkadang aku lupa dengan kekuatanku. Terlebih kau sangat imut tadi" Primo bertanya dengan nada tinggi, suaranya perlahan berubah menjadi lembut. Tsuna menatapi Primo yang mulai masuk kelamunannya dengan senyuman gugup. Tsuna mulai mencari dan merancang rencana. Jikalau nantinya Primo memeluk terlalu kuat lagi. Rencana itu harus segera dibuat dengan teliti dan cepat. Sebelum dirinya kembali di peluk oleh Primo.

"Hn! Tsuna, sepertinya baik-baik saja. _Sepertinya_ " Primo menghela nafas lega, tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang dibisikan oleh Tsuna. Primo menggendong Tsuna dan menurunkan nya di kursi disebelah kirinya. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar dan sapaan biasanya.

"Baiklah semuanya, silahkan duduk ditempat yang kalian inginkan" Primo berkata dengan senyuman ceria diwajahnya. Beberapa dari generasi kesepuluh melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan menyadari sesuatu yang kurang…atau tepatnya seseorang.

Pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba mengangetkan beberapa orang termasuk Tsuna. Ia melihat wajah pokerface Kyoya yang masuk tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Ia duduk diujung berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan. Tepat didepan Alaude.

Tsuna melirik Kyoya. Tidak biasanya seorang Hibari Kyoya terlambat. Ia selalu disiplin dan tidak pernah telat. Lain dengan yang dipikirkan Tsuna, Alaude menyipitkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah pucat Kyoya.

 _'Hah! Untung disini tidak ada Dino-nii, kalau dia tahu bisa saja dia akan menambah masalah disini'_

 _Flashback .._

 ** _"Tsuna, Dino dan Enma akan tetap tinggal bersamaku. Hana akan tinggal disini bersama Primo karena Kyoko ingin Hana disini bersama nya" Talbot tersenyum kecil sambil menjelaskan. Kyoko hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman malu kearah Tsuna yang meliriknya._**

 ** _"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Talbot-san._** ** _Dengan begitu setidak nya akan ada asisten untukmu, bukan?" Memberikan senyuman kecil, Tsuna mendengar tawa kecil dengan suara yang berat dari Talbot._**

 ** _"Ahh~ Kyoya, sekarang kita berpisah jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Ingat itu loh, Oni-chan akan selalu bersama mu " Dino merengek memeluk dengan erat Kyoya. Kyoya dilain sisi sudah tidak tahan ingin memukul nya. Akhir nya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan tonfa yang melayang cepat ke kepala Dino. Beberapa detik kemudian kepala Dino sudah terhiasi dengan benjolan. Serta tangisan kecil dari Dino.  
_**

 ** _"H-haha.. Tsuna jaga diri mu ya. Maaf tidak dapat membantumu melindungi Primo" Enma tersenyum kecil walaupun dibelakang kepala nya dia ber-sweat-drop melihat tingkah Dino. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah ia harus tertawa atau kasihan terhadap Dino.  
_**

 ** _"Un! Kamu juga jaga kesehatanmu, Enma. Tenang saja disini kau dan Dino-nii dapat membantu Talbot-san membuat mesin waktu itu" Tsuna tersenyum lebar mengabaikan hal yang barusan terjadi. Dengan sangat berusaha mengabaikan rengekkan abang sepeguruannya._**

 _End_

Tsuna, bukan hanya Tsuna tetapi hampir semua orang di ruang makan kecuali Primo, G, Knuckle, Asari, Lampo, Lambo; yang menyadari perilaku aneh Kyoya. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat jika memang bukan seseorang yang dekat dengan nya atau orang yang benar-benar mengenali seorang Kyoya, pasti tidak menyadari nya.

"OII! KYOYA, ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU? APA KAU SAKIT TO THE EXTREME?" teriak Ryohei dari kursinya. Kyoya hanya menatap tajam kearah Ryohei. Berusaha membuat penjaga matahari itu diam dengan tatapannya. Bukan hanya kebisingan dan kekesalan. Kyoya tidak menginginkan seorang pun tau apa yang terjadi terhadap nya.

"DIAM KAU! LAWN HEAD!" Bentak Hayato

"APA KAU BILANG TAKO HEAD?"

 **~CRECK!~**

Hayato dan Ryohei melihat kearah sumber suara itu badan mereka langsung membeku. Gelas ditangan Tsuna pecah, tangannya pun terhiasi beberapa luka lecet. Mengeluarkan darah dari luka ringan itu. Pandangan sedih dan cemas menuju ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna yang merasakan tatapan itu hanya diam dan menunggu seseorang untuk bergerak. Sebagaimana sikap sesungguhnya seorang Ryohei. Ryohei pun mengetahui batasannya. Ia pun menahan diri untuk mempercepat proes pemulihan Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Kau baik-baik saja?" Primo mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku nya. Dan mengikatnya ditelapak tangan Tsuna. Kain berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi merah muda, tercemari dengan darah Tsuna.

"Tsuna baik-baik saja Primo" Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Berusaha menenanggakan dirinya dan Primo yang semakin khawatir. Ia tidak menginginkan Primo untuk mengcemaskannya hanya luka kecil seperti ini.

"Knuckle!" Primo memanggil Knuckle dengan nada berteriak. Dengan cepat Knuckle berjalan kearah kedua orang dengan rambut melawan gravitasi. Knuckle berhenti dan berlutut didepan Tsuna. Ia memberikan sneyuman kecil berusaha menampakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki niat jahat padanya.

"Berikan tangan mu, Tsuna"

"Baiklah" Tsuna menggulurkan tangan nya didepan Knuckle. Knuckle mengangkat tangan nya hinggga tepat diatas tangan kecil Tsuna. Api berwarna kuning terlihat muncul diantara tangan Tsuna dan Knuckle. Ten Generation yang berada di belakang Tsuna terlihat menyipitkan mata mereka, tetapi tetap mereka usahakan agar tidak diketahui para generasi pertama.

"Tenang saja, jangan takut!"

"Hehe.. Hebat bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan api dari tangan mu Knuckle-san?" Tanya Takeshi dengan senyum riang nya. Melakukan apa yang ia pikir akan dikatakan anak seumurnya.

"TO THE EXTREME AWESOME KNUCKLE-SAN" Kata Ryohei yang membuat orang disekitar nya menutup telinga. Knuckle hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Kalian akan tahu ketika besar nanti" Asari menyambung dengan senyuman diwajah nya.

* * *

Tsuna membuka pintu didepannya, cukup berusaha menurutnya. Cahaya matahari melewati jendela. Di kedua sisi jendela terlihat tirai berwarna merah terikat. Kedua sisi ruangan terdapat sebuah tangga. Tangga menuju lantai kedua perpustakaan. Buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak masing-masing. Tidak ada debu sedikit pun, sunyi adalah kata pertama yang tergiang di kepala Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi" Terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil nya. Tsuna menatap kearah beranda lantai kedua sebelah kanan terlihat Spanner melambaikan tangan nya.

"Spanner, tidak biasa melihat mu di perpustakaan." Spanner yang mendengarkan kata-kata Tsuna hanya mendengus pelan. Tsuna melihat Spanner mendengus kesal mulai berjalan kearah tangga sebelah kanan. Manaiki anak tangan sambil melihat sekeliling perpustakaan. Sesampai diatas Spanner duduk di meja dengan buku-buku yang bervariasi. Dari sudut matanya terlihat Lambo tertidur di sofa di sudut ruangan dengan selimut.

"Sejarah Italia? Aku baru tau kau menyukai buku sejarah. Biasanya kau menyukai apapun yang berbau teknologi" Tsuna mengangkat buku coklat tebal dan menaruh nya disebelah buku-buku Spanner yang bertumpukkan. Perlahan membuka satu per satu halaman.

"Setidak nya ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Benar juga." Beberapa jam mereka lewati dengan membaca hingga mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Tenang saja yang chapter sebelumnya masih belum. Kita lihat aja ketika masuk ke arc para karakter.. hehe saya menyimpan suatu titik poin angsty untuk seseorang karakter khr ^,^

* * *

Post: 9/17/2017

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

***012: SUPRISE!

* * *

Tsuna membaca buku didepan nya dengan wajah serius. Spanner disebelah nya memasang wajah datar sesambil membaca buku. Lambo yang baru bangun dari tidur siang nya menatap bosan kedua orang yang berada di meja perpustakaan. ' _Lagipula apa menyenangkan sebuah buku'_ pikir seorang Lambo. Berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati kedua orang itu. Lambo tersenyum jahil dan menuju kearah belakang kursi Tsuna dan Spanner. Kedua orang yang masih membaca tidak menyadari Lambo sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"BAKATSUNA-NII! BAKASPANNER-NII!" Teriak lambo dari belakang kursi. Spontan membuat Tsuna dan Spanner langsung terjatuh dari kursi masing-masing sambil menutup mata dan telinga mereka.

"Gyahaha~! Wajah kalian benar-benar lucu gyahahaha!" Lambo terus tertawa berguling-guling dilantai tanpa menyadari kedua orang tadi menatap Lambo dengan tatapan tajam mereka. Kemudian senyuman Jahil mulai berkembang di wajah dua orang itu.

"Oppss?!" Lambo menatap takut kearah kedua orang yang wajah mereka tertutup oleh rambut. Tanpa berpikir panjang Lambo berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Karena ia tau apa yang akan terjadi

"LAMBO!" Teriak Spanner dan Tsuna bersamaan dan mengejar Lambo yang berlari kearah tangga menuju lantai 1 perpustakaan.

"Tangkap Lambo-sama kalau bisa. Blehhh!" Lambo menjulurkan lidah nya kearah Tsuna dan Spanner. Merasakan adrenalinnya meningkat.

"AWAS KAU LAMBO" Teriakan Tsuna mengema di seluruh perpustakaan. Tsuna berbelok kearah rak sebelah kanan sedangkan Spanner disebelah kiri.

"Spanner kau sebelah kiri aku sebelah kanan kita kepung dia"

"Hm"

Lambo hanya tersenyum sesaat Tsuna dan Spanner mengepung nya. Dengan tawa khas nya, Lambo berhasil lolos dari kedua abang nya. Tetapi wajah nya menjadi pucat saat dia berhenti di jalan buntu.

"Tertangkap kau!" Tsuna dengan wajah sangar nya beserta senyuman manis(maut)nya. Spanner dilain sisi tidak seperti biasa nya tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi nya. SPANNER TERSENYUM LEBAR!

"Annuu. H-hehehe.. ahh" Lambo melirik kiri dan kanan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Sebelum Lambo dapat meloloskan dirinya Spanner dan Tsuna sudah duluan menerkam Lambo.

"Gyahahaahahahahahahaha!" Suara tawa Lambo bergema memenuhi seluruh perpustakaan.

"Berhenti hahahaha..-Spanner-nii- hahaha… Tsu-haha..-na- hahaha –nii" Setelah sekitar 15 menit digelitiki Lambo terlihat terkapar. Tsuna di lain sisi hanya tersenyum sama dengan Spanner. Tsuna berdiri diikuti oleh Spanner mereka membersihkan baju masing-masing. Lambo yang berusaha berdiri, tersandung kaki nya sendiri dan menabrak rak buku disebelah kanan Tsuna.

BRUK!

Buku-buku berjatuhan kelantai menimbun Lambo didalam nya bersama Tsuna. Spanner yang berhasil selamat hanya memandangi tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian buku-buku itu terlihat bergetar.

Brak!

Tsuna dan Lambo yang keluar dari timbunan buku-buku besar itu, dengan nafas terngah ngah dan menatap kesal Spanner.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu kami Spanner?" Tsuna mengembungkan pipinya, sambil menatap setengah kesal kearah pemuda yang sedang memakan permen itu.

"Itu benar kenapa kau tidak membantu kami Spanner-nii" Kembali Lambo menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Tsuna. Ia menatap kesal kearah abang nya.

"…."

"Heii! Spanner!" Tsuna terus menatap tajam kearah Spanner. Lambo berdiri dan melihat buku buku yang terjatuh. Dari semua buku, satu buku terlihat masih baru dan terjaga. Buku bersampul coklat tua dengan hiasan sederhana. Membuat Lambo merasakan rasa penasaran yang besar. Lambo mengangkat buku besar tersebut dan membuka nya. Mata nya memlebar, air mata nya terlihat muncul di ujung matanya dan mulutnya membuka.

"T-tsu-tsuna-nii, S-span-spanner-nii" Lambo mengatakan dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Tsuna dan Spanner terkejut menatap Lambo yang air mata nya sudah mengalir.

"Lambo?!" Spanner melihat Lambo dan menyadari buku yang dipengang Lambo. Sapu tangannya telah ia keluarkan untuk membersihkan airmata yang terus mengalir itu.

"Tsunayoshi, buku ini .." Tsuna melihat dari sisi kanan Lambo melihat buku coklat yang didepan Lambo, adalah sebuah Album. Ia mengambil nya dari genggaman Lambo. Membuka nya dari halaman awal, terlihat bacaan yang tertulis dengan indah.

 _'My Precious Dear Family'_

 _Foto pertama, terlihat Primo bersama dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mata yang sama dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan primo hanya berbeda warna rambut dan mata nya._

 _Foto kedua, G-san dengan seorang wanita berambut silver dan mata emerald tersenyum lembut dan seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum gembira sangat mirip dengan G-san hanya berbeda warna rambut dan mata nya._

 _Foto ketiga, Asari-san tersenyum gembira disamping nya wanita dengan yukata berwarna biru langit tersenyum lembut mata biru tua dan rambut berwarna hitam, serta seorang anak laki-laki berwajah sangat mirip dengan Asari-san memiliki warna rambut dan mata wanita itu._

 _Foto keempat, Knuckle-san dengan wanita berambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat muda dengan mata coklat dan seorang anak perempuan memiliki model rambut yang sama dengan wanita tersebut juga warna rambut dan matanya. Disamping Knuckle-san seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna silver dan mata yang sama juga seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan mata coklat terakhir anak laki-laki tersenyum lebar dengan rambut mirip lelaki disamping Knuckle-san._

 _Foto kelima, seorang lelaki tua berambut hijau dengan mata hijau dan dua orang wanita, wanita pertama memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata emerald. Wanita kedua berambut pirang dan memiliki mata coklat. Didepan mereka Lampo-san tersenyum kecil disamping wanita pertama dengan tangan nya memengang seorang bayi berambut kribo berwarna hitam. Terakhir seorang anak laki laki berumur masih 3 tahun berambut pirang menatap bosan._

 _Foto keenam, Alaude-san dengan wanita berambut hitam dengan mata hitam nya, tersenyum lembut. Didepan mereka seorang anak kecil laki laki tersenyum riang._

 _Foto ketujuh, Daemon-san dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru tua, tersenyum lembut memeluk satu orang anak laki laki berambut seperti ayah nya dengan senyuman khas nya dan satu orang anak perempuan yang tersenyum malu._

Tsuna tidak membuka halaman lagi dia sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaan nya.

Tsuna menatap langit biru, hari terlihat masih siang sekitar jam sebelas. Lambo duduk di sofa dengan kedua tanganya memeluk kakinya. Lambo disebelahnya memerikan selimut menutupi badan Lambo. Lambo maupun Tsuna tidak menangis lagi. Spanner hanya satu-satunya yang tidak mengeluapkan perasaannya.

"Sekarang harus kita apakan buku itu?" Spanner bertanya dengan nada sedih, ia selalu khawatir saat Tsuna menjadi pendiam seperti ini juga Lambo.

"Lebih baik kita rahasia kan dulu. Agar tidak mengangu misi kita" Tsuna mengatakan nya dengan nada datar. Menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Ia memilih menikmati waktunya bersama Primo untuk saat ini daripada harus mencari alasan dan mengatakan sesungguhnya kepada Primo.

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu" saran Spanner dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kita simpan dimana buku ini?"

"Tsuna, aku menanyakannya beberapa saat lalu." Spanner memutar bola matanya. Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Benarkah?" Lambo memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku baju nya. Lambo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna abu-abu.

"Ini… Kau dapat dari mana Lambo?" Spanner menatap adik laki-lakinya. Benda ini hanya ada beberapa dan jika ia tidak salah ingat ia taruh di laci meja kerjanya.

"Aku mengambilnya saat berkunjung ketempat kerjamu dan mengambil nya satu? Lalu terbawa sampai sekarang." Lambo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak menatap abang nya, yang ia tahu akan memberikan tatapan yang akan membuatnya menyesal. Spanner mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membuka nya membiarkan buku itu masuk kedalam kotak kecil.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tsuna, Spanner dan Lambo terkejut. Ketiganya menatap dengan cepat kearah pintut. Seorang yang sangat familiar terlihat dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Tsuna-sama!" Panggil Hayato dengan suara yang gembira.

"Yo Tsuna!" Sapa Takeshi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kami mencari mu kemana-mana. Makan siang akan segera siap. Lebih baik segera kesana" Hayato berkata dengan antusias. Tanpa menyadari ia terselip kata kami. Yang jika ia ingat nanti nya akan membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata berwarna-warni.

"Un! Kami bertiga baru mau kesana." Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Ketiganya menuruni tangga menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Baiklah mari kita pergi bersama-sama~!" Takeshi tersenyum gembira, tetapi saat dia membuka mata nya melihat kearah Lambo yang memeluk Spanner dengan erat dan wajah datar Spanner yang terlihat sedih dan Tsuna dengan matanya yang lembab.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Kenapa kalian terlihat sedih? Kalian baru menangis?" Hayato langsung menyipitkan mata nya. Tsuna hanya tersenyum. Takeshi dan Hayato melihat senyum Tsuna tau arti dibalik nya.

 _'Jangan tanya kan apapun saat ini'_

* * *

Kyoya menutup matanya, ia sedang berbaring dibawah salah satu pohon. Ia mendengarkan kicauan burung dan merasakan hembusan pelan angin disekitarnya. Ia merindukan Namimori, tapi saat ini ia tidak ada pilihan selain melindungi para herbivore itu.

 _"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan? Apa tidak sakit melihat ayah mu tidak mengenali mu?"_

Pertanyaan itu melintasi kepala Kyoya. Kyoya hanya diam. Tidak dapat menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya" Kyoya berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak menyadari ada seorang yang berada didekatnya.

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat datar. Kyoya tanpa melihat pun sudah tau siapa yang berada didepan nya. Dan arti dibalik pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyoya dengan ketus.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan memaksakan nya, sekarang waktu nya makan siang. Cepat keruang makan" Suara dingin itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang hampir tidak dapat Kyoya dengar. Setelah ia memastikan orang itu tidak ada. Kyoya membuka mata nya yang terlihat sedih. Tidak seperti biasa seorang Kyoya menampilkan perasaannya.

"Kau adalah orangnya" suara penuh kesakitan dan kesedihan.

* * *

Membuka pintu Tsuna memasuki ruang makan dengan perlahan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya beberapa saat lalu. Menyiapkan dirinya menjawab pertanyaan dari Primo.

"Tsuna dari mana saja kau?" suara cemas Primo yang menyapanya paling pertama.

"Perpustakaan, Primo" Jawab Tsuna singkat dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tsuna. Kau tahu... Em..uh tidak bukan apa-apa." Tsuna sedikit menangkat alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memandang Primo dengan penasaran sebelum duduk dikursinya.

* * *

"Um..Oke, baiklah." Makan siang berjalan seperti biasa nya, maksud dari kata biasa adalah Food War. Tsuna berhasil keluar dengan wajah putus asa. Menatap kearah depannya terlihat Kyoya yang bersender didinding dekat jendela.

"Hai Kyoya-nii. Sepertinya kau terbebas dari peristiwa didalam sana." Tsuna tersenyum sedikit gugup, ia hampir tidak bisa berbohong kepada orang ini. Kyoya hanya sekilas meliriknya.

"Hn" Tsuna menatap Kyoya dengan sedih. Kyoya membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut melihat Tsuna yang menatap nya sedih.

"Kau menggingatnya.. tentang orang tua kita yang sebenarnya juga orang yang mengirim kita semua ke masa depan. Apa aku benar Kyoya-nii?" Kyoya menyipitkan matanya. Tsuna tersenyum lembut namun juga penuh keperihan yang ia rasakan.

"Hn. Aku menggingatnya, terakhir kalinya Kaa-san memberi ku benda ini dan pergi begitu saja." Kyoya mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku. Dan menggingat kata-kata terakhir Kaa-san nya.

 _"Ayah mu bernama Alaude, dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata silver juga sangat mirip dengan mu. Selalu ingat itu Kyoya dan jangan lupakan"_

"Apa tidak masalah kau tidak memberitahunya?" Tsuna menyenderkan badannya di dinding. Tepat disebelah Kyoya.

"Ini semua bukan urusan ia" Kata-kata Kyoya terdengar kasar, tetapi Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sangat peduli dengannya"

* * *

Dari balik pintu, perang makanan masih berjalan dnegan mulus. Terlihat Asari yang tertawa bersamaan dengan Takeshi melawan Hayato dan sejak kapan telah menjadi akur G, walaupun kemungkinan hanya untuk saat ini. Alaude memandang pemanadangan di depannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Hingga suara Kyoya dan Tsuna memutuskan mengambil perhatiannya.

 _"… menggingatnya .. ….orang tua kita …..sebenarnya juga orang yang …..kita semua ….masa depan .. …benar Kyoya?"_

 _"Hn .. ….menggingatnya, terakhir ….Kaa-san memberi ku benda ini dan …. saja."_

 _"Apa ….. kau tidak memberitahunya?"_

 _"Ini semua bukan urusan dia"_

 _"Kau sangat peduli dengan nya"_

Alaude tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, tetapi beberapa kata menarik perhatiannya. _'Orangtua sebenarnya, masa depan, benda ini, kaa-san adalah ibu dalam bahasa jepang, memberitahu siapa?'_ Banyak tanda tanya mulai bermunculan dikepala Alaude. Membuatnya berjanji untuk mengungkap semua misteri yang anak-anak ini miliki.

 _'Apa yang anak anak ini sembunyikan?'_

* * *

Sore hari itu, Tsuna duduk di salah satu kursi di halaman belakang menatap Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, Spanner, Lambo dan Mukuro memainkan bola sepak(lagi). Hana, Kyoko dan Chrome bersorak-sorak dari samping Tsuna. Tsuna menatap Mukuro yang tersenyum licik berusaha mengunakan mist flame-nya, demi memenangkan pertandingan itu. _'Dengan adanya buku album tersebut, menjadi bukti bahwa kita semua adalah anak dari generasi pertama. Apa Mukuro dapat menerima Daemon sebagai ayahnya setelah apa yang Daemon lakukan terhadap Chrome?'_ Pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala Tsuna. Tsuna sangat tahu, bahwa Mukuro masih menyimpan dendam ke Daemon. Tentang apa yang dia lakukan di masa depan. Chrome sekarang adalah adik perempuan dari Mukuro, menambah faktor lainnya buat Mukuro untuk membenci Daemon.

 _'Apa Mukuro mau menerima dan memberi Daemon kesempatan kedua?'_ Tsuna menhembuskan nafasnya. Tidak menyadari orang yang berada di pikirannya telah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi aku menyadari kau menatapi ku sedari tadi. Hm?" Suara menggoda Mukuro terdengar tetapi Tsuna tidak menghiraukannya dan masih menatap kearah depan.

"Hanya imajinasimu saja Mukuro" jawab Tsuna memberikan lirikkan kepada penjaga kabut.

"Kufufu~ dan seperti nya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Tsuna tersenyum sedih.

"Akan aku beritahukan saat waktu nya sudah tiba"

* * *

Dua hari mereka tinggal di mansion Primo. Dan mulai beradaptasi dengan linkungan disana. Tsuna dan Kyoya menyadari Alaude yang memperhatikan mereka. Spanner, Lambo dan Tsuna belum memberitahu album itu. Primo hari ini pun semakin sibuk karena seseorang akan pulang dari misinya. Kyoya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perhatian Alaude, sedangkan Tsuna sedikit terngangu. Pagi ini semua duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Tsuna hanya menatap Primo dengan kasihan. Kemarin, Hayato dan G bertengkar membuat mansion bagian selatan menjadi hancur. Dengan tembakan panah milik G juga dinamit yang muncul begitu saja.

"Tsuna" Suara Primo memutuskan pikiran Tsuna. Beberapa orang lainnya yang mendengar Primo memanggil Tsuna juga menatapinya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mau pergi kesekolah?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat generasi kesepuluh kecuali Kyoya, Kyoko dan Hana; terkejut.

Sebelum sempat Tsuna menjawab pintu ruang makan telah terbuka. Dengan mudahnya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang keemasan tersenyum. Dress biru muda, bergoyang perlahan. Tsuna menatap terkejut kearah perempuan itu.

"I am Home!" teriak nya dengan ceria. Senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri, mata biru menatap kearah Daemon.

"Elena?!" Daemon dan Primo berkata bersamaan. Beberapa anak-anak terkejut dengan nama yang disebut. Generasi kesepuluh menatap antara Chrome atau Mukuro. Chrome menunduk sesekali melirik perempuan itu dan Mukuro yang memasang wajah datar namun terselip kesedihan.

"Dan siapa anak-anak ini?" Kembali mata biru milik Elena terpenuhi dengan rasa penasaran. Sesaat ia menatap wajah anak-anak itu. Entah kenapa senyuman kepercayaan dirinya menghilang begitu saja. Membuat tanda tanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Nagi-chan? Muku-kun?"

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Mohon bersabar menanti Cliffhanger nya ya! Saya sedang tidak dapat mengetik sebaik chapter yang lalu-lalu ditambah ulangan dan tugas sekolah sedang bertumpuk.

Sebelum lupa, **Selamat Hari Kesaktian Pancasila**. Kalau saya enggak salah hehe...

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Arc pertama belum ditentukan untuk dikhususkan kepada Kyouya. Saya hanya memberikan sedikit petunjuk untuk arc Kyouya. Saya sendiri berusaha terus memberikan balasan ke tiap review, jadi jangan heran kalau saya membuat sedikit balasan seperti ini Kazuki-kun.

* * *

Post: 10/1/2017

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

***013: Apa yang kami pilih

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

 _"Dan siapa anak-anak ini?" Kembali mata biru milik Elena terpenuhi dengan rasa penasaran. Sesaat ia menatap wajah anak-anak itu. Entah kenapa senyuman kepercayaan dirinya menghilang begitu saja. Membuat tanda tanya untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Nagi-chan? Muku-kun?"_

* * *

Panggilan itu membuat kedua anak-anak menjadi tersentak. Chrome yang mengingat kembali waktu ia bersama dengan orang tua 'yang seharusnya kandung' dimasa depan. Mukuro dilain sisi tersentak dikarenakan kurang menyukai panggilan itu. Pikirannya seakan membuat bayangan para ilmuwan estrano yang ia sangat mengetahui tidak mungkin ada terutama di masa ini.

Generasi pertama terlihat kaget dengan reaksi kepanikkan serta kecemasan dari Elena. Karena Elena adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar untuk seorang Elena menjadi panik bisa dikatakan hal yang baru mereka lihat. Rasa syukur dari suaranya yang bergetar. Namun sekian banyak pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala para generasi pertama terutama Primo dan Alaude. Tsuna dan para generasi kesepuluh mulai merasa panikkan muncul di hati mereka. Hingga mereka ingat dengan cerita yang diceritakan oleh Talbot. Chrome mengeratkan kepalan tanggannya, matanya melebar. Mukuro dilain sisi membeku begitu saja, mendengar suatu yang tidak ia kenal namun penuh rasa familiar.

Alaude melirik kearah kedua saudara di depan Daemon. Kembali banyak pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Semakin hari semakin banyak pertanyaan yang menyelimuti anak-anak ini. Namun sedikit yang bisa ia sendiri pecahkan. Rasa frustasi begiru bertumpuk. Ingin rasa nya Alaude memaksakan anak anak ini mengeluarkan kebenaran yang mereka sembunyikan.

 _"_ ….. _Beberapa hari setelah itu, Arganto dan Sera bersamaan dengan Elena pulang dari misi mereka. Elena dan Sera menanyakan keberadaan anak-anak. Saat Elena mendengar hal itu ia benar-benar marah. Namun tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Jika diingat lagi waktu aku datang ke Mansion dan menanyakan anak-anak mereka mengatakan hal aneh…"_

"Maaf? Anda siapa?" Chrome dengan nada suara hati-hati bertanya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Kata kata ini menyakiti perempuan itu. Dan Chrome hanya mendapat perasaan sakit yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini kepada ibu kandungnya. Ibu yang selama ini ia sendiri ingin kan. Membuat wajah Elena dialiri oleh air mata mereka tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari harapan mereka tersakiti. Salah satu dari keluarga mereka tersakiti.

Mukuro disampingnya hanya menunduk tidak tau harus apa. Baginya ini pertama kali. Mukuro ingin mempunyai seorang ibu dan kesempatan itu berada didepan matanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak dapat berakting dengan perasaan seperti ini. Mukuro mengertak ia menutup matanya.

"K-k-k-kalian tidak i-i-ingat. A-aku ibumu Nagi-chan, Muku-kun. Aku mengingat kalian dengan sangat-sangat detail. Tsu-kun adalah anak dari Primo dan Stella. Haya-chan adalah anak dari G dan Lavi-chan. Takeshi-kun anak dari Asari dan Hika-chan. Kyoko-chan anak dari Knuckle dan Lumi-chan. Ryo-kun adalah sepupu Kyoko-chan. Lambo-kun adik laki-laki Lampo, dan Spanner half-brother Lampo dan Lambo-kun. Kyo-kun kau anak dari Alaude dan Luna-chan. Muku-kun, Nagi-chan adalah anakku dan Daemon. Anakku yang kukandung sembilan bulan. Kenapa?! Kenapa kalian tidak mengingatnya?" Elena terduduk kedua tangan berusaha menutupi wajah yang telah dialiri air mata, disampingnya Daemon yang berusaha menenangkan nya. Alaude menatap para anak-anak dengan curiga namun penasaran dengan apa reaksi dari mereka. Banyak dari mereka memalingkan wajah. Hanya Hana yang dapat menatap dan mendengarkan dengan tenang apa yang dibicarakan Elena. Hana tidak terpengaruh karena ia sendiri tidak dikatakan oleh Elena, entah karena Elena melupakannya atau ia tidak mengingatnya. Lagi pula siapa au hanya karakter sampingan, Hana berkata pada pikiran nya sendiri tentunya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Anak-anak" Primo tersenyum kearah mereka, berusaha membuat anak-anak tidak merasa takut atau cemas dengan tingkah Elena. Mereka menatap bingung kearah Primo. Akting yang sangat bagus jika bisa dibilang. Kecuali beberapa yag masih memiliki perasaan bersalah. Alaude dan Daemon yang dapat melihat perasaan bersalah dari semua anak-anak bahkan Kyoya.

"Kalian bisa bermain keluar sebentar. Biarkan kami menenangkan Elena." Mereka mengangguk sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Perlahan tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Tsuna. Hayato dan Takeshi berada di sisi Tsuna. Kyoko, Hana dan Lambo(dipelukan Kyoko) berusaha menenangkan Chrome. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas jika Chrome berada di ruangan itu beberapa detik lagi bertatapan muka dengan Elena, kemunkianan besar ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tsuna menghembuskan nafasnya. Kyoya yang paling jauh dari mereka. Sempat mendengar, Asari bertanya kepada Elena. Dengan nada yang ragu namun penuh kesedihan.

 _"Apa benar yang kau katakan?"_

* * *

Ketika pintu kamar Tsuna terkunci secara spontan Mukuro dan Chrome memasang api kabut mereka. Membuat siapapun yang akan menguping tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Nagi, jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah. Jangan ditahan." Kyoko akhirnya berkata dan memeluk Chrome. Mukuro di lain sisi sudah terduduk di sofa dengan bantal diwajahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yan berada dipikiran Mukuro saat ini. Chrome kembali memeluk Kyoko dengan berusaha menahan tetapi hampir tidak mungkin. Tangisan itu pecah. Seketika membuat Mukuro kaget dan melirik kearah adiknya. Ia kembali tenang ketika melihat Kyoko yang memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Apa sebaiknya kita memberitahu Elena-san tentang kita, menurutku ia dapat membantu kita melindungi Primo." Takeshi mengatakan dengan nada gugup. Salah satu tangan Takeshi mengaruk kepala bagian belakang yang kemungkinan tidak gatal sedikit pun. Beberapa ornag terlihat menatap kearah Takeshi dengan ekspresi terkejut. Walaupun begitu Spanner dapat mengerti mengapa Takeshi memikirkan hal itu, namun juga terkejut karena Takeshi dapat memikiran kemungkinan itu. Hujan yang benar-benar memberikan kejutan, pikir Spanner dengan nada main-mainnya. Tsuna duduk dengan tangan berada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sambil menimbang pendapat dari Takeshi.

"Jikalau, Chrome dan Mukuro tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Aku tidak akan mengahalangi mereka. Dengan syarat mereka lah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Elena-san."

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat para anak-anak terkejut. Chrome tertidur di pangkuan Mukuro. Matanya terlihat sedikit sembab. Chrome terbangun karena mendengar bunyi itu. Tsuna, Spanner disatu sisi sedang membahas album yang ingin mereka tunjukkan. Kedua orang tersebut terlihat melirik kearah pintu. Kyoko yang membacakan buku dogeng untuk Lambo dengan Hana disebelahnya, saling bertatapan. Ryohei tertidur di tempat tidur dengan suara yang cukup besar. Takeshi yang mendengar suara pintu membangunkan Ryohei. Terlihat Ryohei membangunkan dirinya dnegan nguapan yang cukup besar. Hayato duduk di sofa sudut di depannya, seorang Hibari Kyoya. Kedua pemuda terlihat melirik kearah pintu.

"Anak-anak apa kami boleh masuk? Elena ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Setiap dari mereka saling berpandang sebelum akhirnya kembali kepada Chrome dan Mukuro. Mukuro menghela nafas beratnya. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata yang seharusnya ia panggil ibu. Chrome berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan" suara serak dari Chrome. Membuat beberapa dari para generasi pertama bertanda tanya. Elena berjalan maju dengan canggung sebelum memberikan mereka senyuman gugup.

"Ah,.. A-aku minta maaf dengan sikap ku tadi, anak-anak. Kukira kalian adalah anak kami yang menghilang atau… _meninggal._ Sebagai permintaan maaf ku bagaimana jika ku traktir membelikan kalian kue yang sangat banyak dari kota sekalian berjalan-jalan bersama ku?" Kue adalah kelemahan dari beberapa generasi kesepuluh. Bukan beberapa, semua dari mereka memiliki _Sweet-tooth_ hanya yang paling parah tentunya Tsuna. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka mengatakan dengan serempak. Kyoya hanya melirik sama sekali tidak mengerluarkan sepatah kata pun, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai kue. Hanya saja ia bertanya apa ini yang terbaik?

"AYO!"

* * *

Para anak-anak ditemani dengan Knuckle, Asari dan tentu nya Elena. Memasuki toko kue yang cukup sepi itu. Berbagai jenis kue terlihat lezat dipajang di setiap sudut toko. Aroma manis menyelimuti ruangan ini. Semuanya berpencar mencari kue yang mereka inginkan. Spanner mengendong Lambo yang menunjuk semua kue yang ia inginkan. Anak-anak mulai berjalan kesana-kesini menarik Knuckle dan Asari ke kue yang mereka inginkan. Dengan senyuman kecil Elena menatap pemandangan itu, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya. Mereka semua terlalu mirip dengan anak-anak yang sebenarnya.

"Elena-san" Mukuro memanggil dengan suara kecil. Disampingnya Chrome yang memeluk dengan erat tangan kiri Mukuro. Wajah Chrome sama gugupnya dengan Mukuro. Namun Mukuro sendiri lebih pandai menyembunyikan nya. Elena menoleh kearah mereka dan membungkuk menatap kearah anak yang snagat mirip dengan Muku dan Nagi.

"Ya. Ada apa? Kalian menemukan kue yang kalian inginkan?" Kedua penjaga kabut saling bertatapan dan menarik tangan Elena. Hingga telinga Elena berada sejajar dengan mulut Chrome dan Mukuro keduanya mengatakan dengan bersamaan. Elena sedikit terkejut merasakan kedua anak menarik tangannya. Elena dapat merasakan kecemasan dari kedua anak itu.

"Malam ini jam 12 tepat. Kamar Tsuna jangan sampai siapapun tau, termasuk Daemon-san. Kami akan memberitahukan mu yang sebenarnya." Setelah perkataan itu Chrome segera pegi menarik lengan Mukuro. Tujuan mereka adalah Kyoko dan Hana yang sedang memilih kue ditemani dengan Knuckle.

* * *

Malam itu mereka berkumpul dikamar Tsuna dengan segera. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali mereka dan Elena. Jam berdering memenuhi mansion, saat ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Kali ini Kyoko yang membukakan pintu. Senyumannya ia perlihatkan kepada wanita didepannya.

"Hello anak-anak, sepertinya kalian memiliki sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan." Elena duduk disofa, melirik para anak-anak satu per satu. Tsuna duduk didepannya, disamping kanan dan kiri nya Hayato dan Takeshi. Spanner menggendong Lambo, disebelah nya Hana dengan buku ditangannya. Kyoya yang berada di dekat Jendela. Ryohei yang mengatuk terlihat telah tertidur dengan lelap di sofa sebelah Tsuna. Seperti kejutan, Elena merasakan pelukan diberikan. Melirik kearah dua orang anak. Mukuro menutupi wajahnya dengan baju Elena.

"Ma..Ma..Ma, akhirnya. Nagi senang bisa bertemu dengan ma." Chrome menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir. Elena terlihat bingung, tanpa basa-basi. Mukuro melingkari tangannya dileher Elena. Kepala Mukuro berada di pundak Elena sedangkan Chrome dipundak satu lagi.

"Ma.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanpa Elena sadari ia mengatakan pertanyaannya. Tsuna, Kyoko dan Takeshi memberikan sneyuman bahagia mereka. Hayato membuang mukanya. Kyoya menatap dengan wajah datarnya. Spanner memberikan senyuman kecil, tangannya mengelus rambut Lambo.

"Elena-san. Kami minta maaf berbohong siang tadi, tapi itu harus dilakukan." Tsuna memulai dengan senyuman kesedihannya. Kyoya dan Hayato yang menatap adengan didepannya kembali membuang muka tidak menginginkan melihat itu semua.

"Kufufu~ Aku yang akan jelaskan." Mukuro mengatakan penuh percaya diri. Kabut mulai menyelimuti semuanya. Menampilkan mereka di wujud dewasa mereka. Wajah terkejut Elena terlihat jelas. Tsuna tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Ini adalah wujud asli kami. Kau mengetahui kami menghilang, bukan kami tidak menghilang melainkan dikirim kemasa depan. Kami hidup tanpa mengetahui, dan kembali dikumpulkan sebagai penjaga Tsunayoshi. Semua nya tentu kami lewati dengan susah payah. Setiap dari kami memiliki kesulitan tersendiri. Tapi itu adalah cerita dilain waktu. Awalnya adalah Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi yang menemukan kebenaran dirinya. Hingga kami semua berkumpul dirumah Tsuna dimasa depan. Tsuna, aku, Chrome, Skylark, Lawn-head, Tako-head, Idiot-cow and his halfbrother, Baseball-idiot, Lawn-head-sister and her friend, Haneuma atau lebih tepatnya Cavallone Decimo dan Shimon Decimo." Mukuro menarik nafasnya.

"Hingga Corvino datang menyerang kami dirumah Tsuna. Dan menggunakan pil yang membawa kami kemasa ini. Singkat cerita, Talbot menemukan kami dan memberikan penjelasan, ia mengatakan kami berada diwujud anak-anak antara ini karena ada seseorang yang menganggu proses kami kemasa ini atau kami dimasa ini memang berumur segitu. Ia mengatakan…" Mukuro berhenti, matanya melirik kearah Chrome. Chrome segera melanjutkan.

"…bahwa ialah yang meminta dirinya dimasa depan untuk mengirim kami Vongola Ten Generation kemasa ini. Ia menginginkan kami melindungi Primo yang awalnya tidak kami hiraukan, kau tau betapa kuatnya Vongola dimasa ini. Namun kata-kata Talbot selanjutnya membuat pikiran kami berhenti. Ia mengatakan musuh(Blu Scuro) sama dengan kami berasal dari masa depan juga musuh yang sama yang mengirim kami dari masa ini ke masa depan. Jika memang benar kemungkinan mereka memiliki senjata yang tidak bisa Primo lawan. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengetahui orang tua kami. Jadi kami bersikap seperti tadi siang, Maaf. Nagi benar-benar maaf." Chrome mengatakan dengan wajah menunduk. Ia terkejut dengan pelukkan yang diberikan oleh Elena. Tsuna tersenyum melihat mereka. ' _Setidak kalian memiliki sesuatu yang kalian ingat bukan.'_

"Tidak masalah. Karena sekarang aku mengetahui alasan kalian. Tentu aku juga merahasiakan hal ini dari mereka. Dan tentu juga aku akan membantu kalian melindungi mereka. Dimanapun kalian berdua berada Mama akan tetap menyayangi kalian. Seharusnya mama lah yang mengatakan maaf. Maaf mama tidak dapat melihat kalian berkembang. Maaf jika kalian mengalami apa yang kalian benci disaat mama tidak ada. Maaf Mama tidak dapat memberikan kasih sayang dan cinta yang kalian perlukan" Elena membawa Mukuro kedalam pelukkan nya. Merasakan kedua anak nya yang telah tumbuh tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

"Kalian pasti memiliki cerita yang ingin kalian ceritakan. Bagaimana jika kalian menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama kalian dimasa depan tanpa sedikit pun tertinggal?" Elena mengatakan dengan senyuman lebar tentunya menyadari anak-anak disekitar tersentak terutama Mukuro. Tatapan cemas Tsuna terarah ke Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei(Yang sejak kapan telah terbangun), Chrome dan ..Mukuro.

" Dan aku akan mendengarkan nya. Betapa pun sakitnya hal itu."

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Pertanyaan dari saya Apa Mukuronya terlalu ooc?

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Penasarin aja terus perjalanan cerita ini telah mendekati konflik perlahan-lahan. ^^

Natsuyuki: Wahh.. ada senpai nih. Kalau cliffhanger seru aja nulisnya.

L.2009: Saya juga suka adegan Elena yang itu. Makasih banyak untuk dukungannya. ^,^

* * *

Post: 10/22/2017

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

***014: Dimulainya sebuah Kebimbangan

* * *

Pagi berlalu, Primo dengan senang hati memasuki ruang makan. Terlihat para penjaganya duduk di tempat masing-masing. Namun tidak seorang pun dari para anak-anak yang terlihat ada datang keruang makan. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, ia juga menyadari ketidak hadiran Elena.

"Nufufu~ Primo, kau melihat Elena?" Daemon yang baru masuk, menanyakan dengan suara yang cukup cemas. Primo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengelengkan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamukan. Dia istrimu." Sebelum sempat Daemon membalas perkataan dari Primo, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pelayan. Nafasnya terngah-ngah dan wajah yang cemas.

"Primo, anak-anak tidak ada dikamarnya. Kyoya-sama, Ryohei-sama, Hayato-sama, Hana-sama, Kyoko-sama, Spanner-sama, Lambo-sama dan Chrome-sama tidak ada dikamarnya. Kepala pelayan sedang memeriksa kamar Takeshi-sama, Mukuro-sama dan Tsuna-sama." Tanpa pikir panjang Primo berlari menuju kamar Tsuna. Para penjaga dengan wajah khawatir mereka mengikuti Primo.

 _'Kumohon, Tuhan._ _Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka. Aku tidak menginginkan kesalahanku berulang untuk kedua kalinya'_ Primo berhenti tepat disaat kepala pelayan sedang membuka pintu kamar Tsuna. Wajahnya juga sama khawatirnya. Terlihat ia memberikan salam kepada Primo dan para penjaganya.

"Bagaimana dengan Takeshi-kun/Mukuro?" Asari dan Daemon bertanya secara bersamaan tidak memperdulikan sekitar mereka. Primo terkejut saat Daemon menanyakan Mukuro. Daemon dari beberapa hari lalu sejak bertemu dengan Mukuro tidak pernah akrab, biasanya lebih menyukai Chrome dari pada Mukuro. Primo hanya bisa membiarkan senyuman kecil tersinggung di wajahnya. Kecemasan semakin meningkat sesaat kepala pelayan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menandakan kata tidak. Primo dengan cepat membuka pintu disebelahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kearah ranjang yang tertutupi selimut.

"Ya ampun. Kalian benar-benar membuat kami cemas."Asari dengan senyuman diwajahnya menatah segerombolah anak-anak yang tidur bersama diatas ranjang King size. Mukuro dan Chrome memeluk kedua sisi Elena. Senyuman dimasing-masing wajah mereka.

"Jangan bangunkan mereka dulu" suara anak perempuan berbisik dingin. Primo mengalihkan pandangan nya. Hana duduk di sofa tepat di samping jendela. Di depannya Kyoya yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kalian tidak tidur?" Hana tidak menjawab hanya kembali membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Kyoya memutuskan mengabaikan para penjaga itu. Tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Alaude.

"Ungh.. Papa?" suara kecil dari Hayato yang membuka matanya. G sedikit tersentak sangatlah jarang baginya melihat Hayato membukakan bagian dirinya kepada orang lain selain teman-temannya. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan G dan berusaha menghindarinya dari kemarin. Wajahnya seketika memerah saat melihat para generasi pertama menatapnya.

"Haya-chan, kemana kau mau pergi? Hehe~ kau berjanji akan membantu ku berla—Aww!" Takeshi memeluk pinggang Hayato dan terus mengerat membuat Asari menatap dengan sedikit tawa kecil. Hayato yang tidak tahan akhirnya memukul kepala Baseball-idiot.

"Areee~ Haya-chan?" Takeshi menatap polos kearah Hayato dan kearah para generasi pertama, kembali lagi ke Hayato dan ke generasi pertama. Terus bergitu hingga hampir satu menit. Barulah Takeshi menyambungkan apa yang terjadi.

"Pagi Asari-san, Primo-san dan semuanya." Sapanya dengan suara yang ceria. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh anak berambut silver di sebelahnya. Sapaan itu tentu dibalas dengan lembut oleh Asari.

"EXTREME PAGI!" Kali ini Ryohei yang menjadi alarm membuat para anak-anak lainnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka. Hana menatap kesal kearah abang sahabatnya itu. Ryohei telah berdiri dan berlompat-lompat.

"TSUNA EXTREME JOGGING!" Ryohei menarik dan mengoyangkan badan Tsuna. Tentu membuat Hayato bertambah kesal dengan sikap panjaga matahari itu.

"OI! LAWN-HEAD! Jangan membuat bangun Tsuna-sama. Ia masih mau tidur dan bukan hakmu membangunkan nya." Hayato menatap kesal sekaligus tajam ke arah penjaga matahari. Takeshi yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Kyoya telah semakin jauh dengan matanya menatap kesal Ryohei. Pagi sunyinya telah terngangu oleh seorang idiot.

"Ugh.. Kumohon Hayato-kun, Ryo-nii berhentilah berantem disini dengan suara kalian yang sangat keras. Membuat kepala kami berdengung kesakitan." Tsuna mengatakan dengan tatapan tidak menyukai menatap mata kedua penjaganya, tidak menyadari Primo dan lainnya telah menatapi mereka dengan mata yang tertarik(untuk beberapa orang).

"UWAAHH! Kalian terlalu ribut Lawn-head, Tako-head." Lambo yang terbangun menangis sekaligus merengek kearah Spanner yang masih tertidur lelap dengan dua buah benda di telinganya. Benda yang sedikit membuat Primo kebingungan.

"Lambo-chan, jangan menangis ya. Tenang saja. Oni-chan, ini masih pagi tidak baik membangunkan orang lain dengan teriakkanmu, nii-chan" Kyoko menatap abangnya dengan mata tajam dan cemberut diwajahnya. Ryohei menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran gugup.

"Extreme, Maaf ?"

* * *

Para anak-anak dengan santai nya memakan hidangan penutup mereka. Primo masih sibuk berbicara dengan G. Mendiskusikan sesuatu yang cukup serius, walaupun ekspresi dari wajah G sedikit meragukan anggapan itu. Tsuna kembali menatap makanan didepannya. Pikirannya terperangkap tanpa ia sadari.

 _'Sudah waktunya aku memberitahu mereka tentang album itu. tidak mungkin aku menyimpan benda itu lebih lama dari ini. Terutama menyangkut paut tentang kita semua. Apa Elena tau akan keberadaan album itu di perpustakaan. Nanti aku harus bicarakan dengan Spanner.'_

"Tsuna? Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kuenya tidak enak?" Giotto menatap Tsuna penuh kekhawatiran. Tsuna berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya. Berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya. Juga mengabaikan tatapan misterius dari seorang penjaga awan dengan rambut pirang.

"Ah! Ya, kue nya enak kok Primo-san. Tsuna hanya sedang melamun seperti biasa." Primo mengerutkan alisnya menanggapi sikap Tsuna. Yang menurut dirinya sendiri sedikit aneh dari biasanya. Atau memang ini lah Tsunayoshi yang sebenarnya. Ia menyingkirkan pikirannya jauh-jauh. Sebelum kembali menatap kearah semua anak-anak yang berada dimeja makan.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengan kalian, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" Primo bertanya dengan suara yang lembut membuat para anak-anak berhenti untuk mendengarkan. Perhatian satu per satu melirik kearah Primo. Kecuali Kyoya yang menutup matanya dari pada menatap kearah penjaga langit pertama.

"Kabar baik untuk kalian semua. Aku dan orang tua angkat kalian masing-masing telah sepakat memasukkan kalian ke sekolah." Hal ini membuat beberapa dari mereka, terutama yang tidak terlalu menyukai sekolah tersentak. Misalnya Takeshi dan Tsuna, yang memang tidak terlalu hebat dalam hal pelajaran. Nilai Tsuna memang _sangat_ membaik sejak kedatangan Reborn. Bukan berarti ia menyukai sekolah. Takeshi dilain sisi, tidak memiliki kemampuan berlebih di bidang akademik dan lebih menyukai aktivitas fisik.

Beberapa orang lainnya terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Seperti Hana yang tersenyum lebar ala khas nya. Primo sempat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh anak perempuan itu _"Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Selain mengawasi kera-kera ini bermain." 'Kera?'_ Primo mengelengkan kepalanya. Hayato dan Spanner juga memberikan reaksi yang hampir sama dengan Hana. Hanya berbeda di kalimat yang mereka ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kami semua tidak terlalu bermasalah. Namun bukan kah akan merepotkan Primo dan yang lainnya?" Tsuna menatap dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia tidak ingin memberikan masalah kepada Primo. Takeshi terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dnegan pendapat Tsuna.

"Mana mungkin ini merepotkan, Tsu-chan. Kalian adalah anak angkat kami. Sudah kewajiban jika orang tua kandung ataupun angkat memberikan pendidikkan kepada anaknya." Elena menjawab dengan senyuman yang lembut. Chrome duduk dipangkuannya, sambil melirik kearah setiap orang tua _angkat_ mereka. Tatapan penuh dengan kebanggaan.

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Elena. Dan sekolah yang kalian masuki adalah Stella Elementry School." Kali ini giliran Asari-san memberikan suaranya. Senyuman menenangkan ia arahkan ke mereka terutama Takeshi. Paman Knuckle disebelah nya mengangguk setuju.

"Bukankah itu sekolah mafia?" Hayato bertanya dengan wajah dan suara rata. Menatap kearah Primo tidak kearah G. Tatapan yang diberikan G kepada Hayato menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. Tsuna yang melihat ini bingung. G tidak senang dengan apa? Sikap Hayato ataukah… fakta bahwa anak angkatnya sendiri tidak bertanya kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu nantinya akan banyak anak dari keluarga yang tidak menyukai Primo-san?" Ryohei-nii mengatakan apa yang baru saja ingin kukatakan. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Tsuna mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Ryohei-nii.

"Tidak masalah. Sekolah itu dikhususkan hanya untuk keluarga tertentu saja. Lagipula pemilik sekolah itu juga keluarga Gio. Benarkan Gio?" Asari melirik kearah penjaga langitnya. Terlihat Giotto terkejut dan tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Gio?"

"A-ah. Ya, salah satu sepupu jauh ku." Giotto menjawab dnegan cukup singkat. Tentu tingkahnya ini juga diperhatikan bukan hanya penjaganya saja. Melainkan Tsuna dan teman-teman pun juga memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Bagaimana dengan Lambo dia belum mencapai usia untuk sekolahkan?" Kyoko menanyakan dengan sedikit panik. Matanya menunjukkan sepenuhnya kecemasan yang anak perempuan itu pikirkan. Spanner juga menangguk setuju. Ia pun juga khawatir dengan Lambo.

"Tenang saja Kyoko. Aku yakin Lampo akan menjaga nya dengan sangat baik." Primo menganggukkan kepalanya, mengabaikan tatapan putus asa dari sang penjaga petir. G disebelahnya tertawa kecil penuh dengan perasaan senang. Lampo melirik pemuda berambut merah dengan kesal.

"Primo-san?" Kali ini semua melirik kearah Chrome. Suara kecil nya yang tadi tidak terlalu terdengar. Dapat didengar dengan jelas. Primo memberikan senyuman nya. Banyak dari mereka menatap Chrome sedikit bingung sangat jarang Chrome mengutara kan pendapatnya. Tsuna hanya melirik nya dengan tatapan kalem dan Mukuro yang memiliki akses langsung kedalam pikiran Chrome hanya dapat diam. Mengetahui pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan. Ia lebih penasaran apa tanggapan dari Vongola Primo.

"Kalian tau, panggil saja aku Giotto. Primo terlalu formal." Chrome mangangguk, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat mulai sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tsuna melirik kearah Hayato, penjaga badai nya itu beberapa hari ini menjadi semakin pendiam. Apa karena G? Hayato juga terlihat menghindari G. Ada Apa dengannya?

Menarik perhatian nya, ia beralih kearah Kyouya. Penjaga awan tenang seperti biasa. Seakan mengabaikan semuanya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan siapa pun, namun faktanya ia lah yang paling peduli. Terutama apapun yang mengenai Alaude-san, Kyouya masih menjaga jaraknya. Seberapa tahan ia untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan. Walaupun Tsuna yakin Kyouya tidak akan mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang ia adalah anak Alaude selama mereka masih disini.

 _"_ Apa keluarga yang anda katakan memiliki Stella Elementry School itu adalah… Richado-san?" Tidak ada suara sedikit pun semua terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu. Mukuro melirik kearah setiap ekspresi yang dimiliki para generasi pertama. Dari kesal (G, Alaude, Lampo, dan Daemon) hingga datar (Pri-Giotto, Asari, Knuckle).

"Bukan, Chrome. Darimana kau mengetahui tentang Richardo?" Giotto memperlihatkan matanya, kilatan cahaya peringatan. Chrome mulai panik dengan cepat ia berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"M-maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu. Sebelum kami bertemu dengan kalian Talbot-san memberitahu tentang keluarga Pri-Giotto-san. S-saya hanya penasaran." Gugup terdengar dengan jelas didalam suara Chrome. Elena-san melirik anak perempuan yang berada dipangkuannya. Kemudia ia melirik kearah, _Boss-nya_. Matanya menatap tajam seakan memberitahukan _'Kau membuat My Dear Chrome-chan menangis._ _Kau akan berurusan denganku'_ Giotto terlihat berkeringat melihat Elena berubah menjadi ibu yang sangat protektif.

"Tidak masalah Chrome-chan. Dan keluargaku yang memiliki sekolah itu adalah sepupu jauhku atau kalian mungkin mengenalnya sebagai Cavallone Primo, Rino Cavallone." Tsuna membelalak mata, _'Itu berarti aku dan Dino-san juga sepupu jauh'._ Suasana menjadi lebih tenang dari beberapa saat lalu. Walalupun sekitarnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang masih tersisa dipikiran Tsuna.

 _'Bukan kah Giotto anak yatim piatu._ _Bagaimana Giotto-san mengetahui bahwa Rino Cavallone adalah sepupu jauhnya?'_

* * *

Tsuna tersenyum lebar kearah mereka yang berada di perpustakaan. Ia akhirnya telah memutuskan akan memberitahu album yang Tsuna, Spanner dan Lambo. Mereka menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan bingung dan penasaran. Terkecuali kedua orang tersebut.

"Tsu-kun." Elena-san memasuki perpustakaan. Mengunci pintu kayu itu. Penasaran dan tanda tanya terlihat jelas di wajah dan sikapnya. Ia duduk di antara kedua anak kandungnya. Walaupun Daemon sendiri tidak mengetahui.

"Jadi Tsuna apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Hana langsung menanyakan To the Point. Tanpa sedikit pun basa basi. Ia memang sangat penasaran. Terutama Tsuna selama di masa ini entah kenapa sering menyimpan semua informasi yang ia punya atau ketahui. Bukan hanya ia, semuanya menyadari sikap Tsuna yang sering melamun dan mengeluarkan aura bos nya tanpa diketahui. Seakan ia menganalisa mereka semua. Dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada.

"DAN jangan berpikir untuk berbohong Tsuna-kun." Kyoko menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan menantang. Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kaget akan sikap Kyoko yang berubah. Apa dia terlalu terlihat menyimpan rahasia ya?

"Tidak boss. Kami mengatahui kau menyimpan banyak informasi. Dikarenakan kami keluarga mu yang sudah hampir berapa tiga atau empat tahun melihat mu dan melindungimu." Giliran Chrome mengatakan dengan nada yang penuh keseriusan. Matanya terpenuhi dengan kelembutan. Tsuna melirik satu per satu keluarganya. Ia hanya mendapat sebuah senyuman. Beragam macam namun memiliki satu arti mengetahui.

"Lagi pula Dame-tuna adalah Dame-tuna, ku-fu-fu" Mukuro mengatakan nada penuh sarkasme. Matanya memandang merendahkan. Wajah mengoda melihat apakah Tsuna masih memiliki kesabaran seperti biasanya.

"Lambo-san setuju dengan Melon-Head!" Lambo yang di pangkuan Chrome berteriak dengan senangnya. Mukuro menatap tajam. Perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun kepada bocah sapi itu. Hanya karena Elena-san mengeratkan cengkeraman tangan di pergelangan tangan Mukuro. Dan Chrome yang mengelengkan kepalanya kepada sang kakak laki-laki. Tsuna mengembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal namun tidak dapat marah kepada sang penjaga petir atau pun kabut.

"Oke oke tidak perlu lama-lama lagi kan Tsunayoshi." Spanner mengatakan dengan nada bosan. Ia tidak sabaran mengeluarkan album yang telah menjadi bukti keberadaan mereka di masa ini. Juga pendapat dari Elena-san.

"Keluar kan saja Spanner." Spanner mengeluarkan album itu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan boss nya. Menaruhnya di tengah-tengah. Dan membuka halaman pertama. Bertuliskan dengan indahnya.

 _'My Precious Dear Family'_

Semuanya melebarkan mata mereka. Tsuna dan Spanner terdiam menutup mata mereka. Mendengarkan halaman dibuka secara perlahan. Lambo melirik kepanikan, keseriusan yang ada sesaat di mata mereka. Senyuman sedih berkembang diwajahnya.

"A-apa ini?" Hayato yang pertama kali nya mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Yang ia sendiri tidak sadar. Ryohei disampingnya membuang muka seakan tidak ingin menganggap ini ada. Mereka ingin kembali kemasa depan. Seberapa sakitnya mereka mengetahui orang tua mereka yang sebenarnya berada dimasa ini.

"Album. Dimana kalian menemukan album ini? Aku sangat yakin seharusnya tidak ada satu pun album yang memiliki foto kalian disini. Bagaimana album ini bisa ada ditangan kalian?" Elena mengatakan dengan nada penuh harapan. Tatapan nya tertuju kepada Spanner dan Tsuna. Keduanya membalas tatapan Elena yang penuh dengan kegembiraan. Tatapan mereka berdua hanya menampilkan kebingungan dan penasaran.

"Kami sendiri pun juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi, yang sudah pasti. Kita memanglah anak-anak dari masa ini." Kata-kata Tsuna penuh dengan keputusasaan. Elena melirik wajah mereka semua penuh dnegan kekesalan dan keputusasaan. Dia sendiri pun tau kenapa mereka semua merasakan ini. Chrome disamping Elena memeluk Elena dengan sangat erat. Diikuti Mukuro.

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Maaf karena jarang aktif untuk bulan ini ya. Author beberapa hari lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester. Dan chapter ini sebenarnya mau diupload pada tanggal 22 nov, namun karena terlalu sibuk akhirnya baru bisa diupload sekarang. Padahal tanggal itu adalah spesial.

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Hehe... Kita lihat saja bagaimana jika Elena bertemu dengan Estrano. Mungkin bisa dijadiin extra nih..

Yui Yutikaishi: Yep, senang banyak yang ngerti sikap Mukuro^^

* * *

Post: 11/25/2017

Edit: 12/25/2017

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

***015: Keharusan

* * *

Enma dan Dino yang hari itu datang mengunjungi Vongola Mansion. Ia telah mendengar kabar tentang mereka semua akan masuk ke Stella Elementry School. Talbot mengatakan misi mereka selama disana. Ia berhasil menahan informasi yang sedang terjadi di Stella Elementry School. Jika memang benar dugaan Talbot. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di sekolah itu. Dia membutuhkan kami semua untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Enma dan Dino tidak berkata apa pun hanya berdiam.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya, sangat diperlukan untuk membuat misi ini menjadi lancar. Demi itu Talbot memberikan saran kepada Primo untuk memasukkan anak-anak ke sekolah. Dan sekolah yang ia rekomendasikan adalah Stella. Terlebih lagi Rino Cavallone, sepupu jauh primo memiliki hak atas sekolah tersebut. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia dan Tsuna memiliki ikatan keluarga. Dan pertanyaan yang masih belum dijawab oleh Talbot-san. Bergiang dikepala Dino. _'Bagaimana Primo mengetahui bahwa Rino adalah sepupu jauhnya?'_

"Selamat Pagi. Tuan Muda Dino, Tuan Muda Enma." Enma menatap gugup pelayan di depan mereka. Seperti biasa Dino tersenyum dengan santainya. Berusaha menjadi anak-anak untuk sesaat. Melupakan kewajibannya yang terus menumpuk di masa depan.

"Halo. B-bisa kah kami bertemu dengan Tsuna dan teman-teman yang lainnya?" suara nya terdengar melengking tinggi. Mungkin dikarena kan kegugupan yang sedang ia alami. Dino disebelahnya berusaha menenangkan nya. Senyuman lembut dari pelayan membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk Tuan muda Dino dan Tuan muda Enma." Kami berdua segera mengikuti pelayan. Hingga ke ruang kumpul, tidak ada seorang pun. Enma mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa empuk. Dino mengikuti Enma dan duduk disamping anak berambut merah.

"Silahkan tunggu diruangan ini. Saya akan panggilkan Tuan muda Tsuna dan teman-temannya."

* * *

Giotto yang sibuk mengerjakan tumpukkan _paperwork_. Tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat ke arah ruangannya. Ia terus menatap serius setiap dokumen yang ia pegang. Mencari dan memutar otaknya untuk setiap masalah yang dihadapi tertulis di dokumen itu. raut wajahnya berganti-ganti hampir setiap saat. Terkadang senang, kesal, marah dan bingung. Kesal karena beberapa penjaganya menghancurkan banyak hal yang membuatnya harus mengeluarkan banyak uang. Senang karena Elena berhasil menemukan info tentang keluarga -, yang beberapa waktu lalu sedikit membuat cemas Giotto. Dan seterusnya begitu.

Ketukan ringan dari pintu ruagan nya. Namun Giotto sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Ia masih menatapi dokumen itu. Menatapi terus berharap masalah nya dapat terselesaikan sendiri. Tangannya telah mendekati kertas dokumen. Terhenti dikarena kan suara banting pintu yang mengagetkannya.

BANG!

"GIOTTO~ Aku masuk." Pemuda yang sepantaran dengan Giotto menampakkan dirinya disertai senyuman khas. Rambut merah menyala dan mata yang mirip dengan kompas. Giotto menghela nafasnya dan kembali memberikan senyuman kecil kepada kedua pemuda yang baru masuk.

"Kau tidak perlu membanting pintu tinggal ketok saja, Cozart, Rino" Cozart hanya tersenyum santai tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Giotto. Disebelahnya seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Cozart. Rambut pirang kegelapan dan senyuman yang sama santainya. Walaupun dengan senyuman santai kekakuan di pundak kedua pemuda cukup terlihat jelas bagi Giotto ditambah dengan HI-nya yang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kami mengetok kau tau Gio. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarnya." Cengiran kedua pemuda itu melihat wajah Giotto yang terkejut. Giotto akhirnya sadar dan hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Dan ya aku minta maaf tidak mendengar ketokan itu. Kau tau paperwork ku terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini." Pemuda di depannya saling bertatapan sebelum tertawa lepas diikuti dengan Giotto. Mungkin dengan begini kekakuaan kedua temannya itu dapat berkurang sedikit.

"Primo, maaf menganggu. Ku kira mendengar suara-" Asari memasuki ruang kerja Giotto dengan senyuman biasanya. Kalimat nya terhenti seketika melihat kedua permuda itu. Matanya melebar dan kembali memberikan sneyuman lebar.

"Asari, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Cozart memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Tangannya melambaikan penuh keceriaan. Asari membungkukan badannya.

"Senang melihatmu Asari" Rino juga memberikan senyuman kecil dan lembutnya. Mata coklat muda menampilkan kelembutan.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa kalian berdua mengunjungi ku? Tidak seperti biasanya." Giotto membuat perhatian kembali kepada nya. Matanya menadap ingin tahu. Giotto sudah sedikit menebak garis besarnya saja. Untuk detailnya hanya kedua teman itu yang dapat memberitahu. "Sebelum itu, mari duduk dulu"

"Ah ya.. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu Giotto." Tatapan cemas dari Rino sedikit membuat Giotto menaikkan alisnya. Cozart dilain sisi sudah mendudukkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat kehilangan kegembiraan beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

"Dino-nii, Enma, senang bertemu kalian berdua lagi." Dino dan Enma disambut dengan sapaan penuh keceriaan dan kegembiraan. Senyuman santai dan lambaian tangan. Para pelayan pun juga mengantarkan makanan ringan sekaligus teh. Tanpa menunggu apapun Lambo langsung memakan nya. Sebelum Dino dapat mengeluarkan kata lagi matanya tertuju kepada seorang wanita muda yang menawan dengan rambut pirang cerah. Wanita muda itu memeluk Mukuro di pangkuannya. Tanpa ada ocehan ataupun protes-an dari Mukuro. Hal ini tentu menarik minat Dino.

"Dan siapa ia?" Dino menatap kepada Tsuna yang tersenyum gugup. Wajahnya baru mengingat ada seseorang yang belum dikenal oleh Dino dan Enma.

"Oh ya. Kalian belum mengenalnya." Perkataan Kyoko penuh dengan kecerian. Ia berjalan kearah sebelah sofa yang diduduki oleh wanita tersebut. Wanita itu memberikan senyuman kecil mengingatkannya Enma dan Dino terhadap senyuman Chrome.

"Ini adalah Elena Spade. Ibu dari Mukuro-san dan Chrome-chan." Senyuman Kyoko dan senyuman kecil dan malu milik Chrome yang mendengar namanya disebut. Mukuro hanya meliriknya dan memberi uluran lidah kearah Dino dan Enma. Membuat Dino sedikit menaikkan alis. Melihat tingkah Mukuro yang kekanakkan. Takeshi tertawa melihat tingkah dari Mukuro. Tsuna dilain sisi tersenyum meragukan.

"Senang bertemu dnegan anda, Elena-san. Saya Enma."

"Saya Dino"

"Kalian berdua mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal. Cavallone dan Shimon,.. kah?" Tatapan terkejut dari Dino dan Enma sekali lagi. Hana menyegir melihat wajah keduanya. Hiburan untuk sesaat

"Dariman-?"

"Elena-san mengetahui yang kita ketahui. Tenang saja Dino-san." Kali ini Spanner memberikan anggukkan dan senyuman. Dino dan Enma kehabisan kata-kata apa yang harus mereka katakan disaat ini.

"Tentu itu semua keputusan Chrome dan Mukuro." Kedua nya melirik kearah Chrome, senyuman masih berada di wajahnya. Mukuro yang membuang muka berusaha tidak menatap kearah mereka. Chrome ya mengingat sifatnya, mungkin saja tidak terlalu membuat kejutan bagi keduanya. Keputusan Mukuro? ini mungkin yang menngejutkan keduanya.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau datang kemari, Haneuma?" Mukuro mengatakan dengan maksud tersembunyi. Dino yang dapat merasakan Mukuro tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. Enma menyenggol pundak Dino. Seakan mengingatkan tujuan awal mereka kemari.

"Dino-san, ingat apa yang dipesan kan oleh Talbot-san." Dino melirik kearah nya sebelum menampilkan wajah ingatnya. Yang lainnya menatap kebingungan dan keingintahuan. Hayato mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia pegang. Kyouya membuka matanya melirik kearah orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Ya, misi kita…"

* * *

"Jadi, anak-anak itu menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Disekolah mu, Rino?" Rino menganggukkan kepalanya. Hembusan nafas ia keluarkan. Matanya terlihat sendu. Jika dilihat lagi lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Ia begadang mencari informasi tentang peristiwa ini. Terlalu banyak protes dari keluarga anak yang menjadi korban. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Bukan hanya anak anak biasa namun juga ada anak dari anggota mafia menghilang dan sampai sekarang mereka marah padaku. Mengancamku jika tidak menemukan anak mereka… perang mungkin terjadi." Suasana semakin tegang. Asari menatap khawatir kearah semuanya. Knuckle telah duluan berdoa demi keselamatan anak-anak itu. G menyebutkan sumpah serapahnya. Alaude mencatat setiap bagian peting dikepalanya. Daemon mentap dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu dulu… bukankah dokumen Tsuna dan lainnya telah kumasukkan ke sekolah. Bagaimana sekarang Tsuna dan yang lainnya pun akan dalam bahaya!" Giotto mengatakan dengan histeris. Kepalanya ia benturkan keatas meja. Cozart dan Rino saling betatapan. G menatapnya dengan kekesalan. Asari dengan cemas meliputi wajahnya. Kali ini Knuckle kembali berdoa akan keselamatan anak-anak mereka.

Perasaan itu muncul kembali di hati nya. Giotto tidak menginginkan anak-anak itu berada di tempat berbahaya. Kenangan kehilangan anak kandungnya sendiri terasa menyakitkan. Giotto tidak ingin kehilangan mereka sama seperti kehilangan anaknya. Mereka tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan mereka.

"Oh anak-anak angkat mu itu ya?" nada ingin tahu dari pertanyaan Rino terdengar dengan jelas.

* * *

"Benarkah? Bukannya dokumen kita telah diterima oleh sekolah itu." Pertanyaan Kyoko dipenuhi dengan kecemassan dan kekhawatiran. Hana disampingnya mengangguk setuju. Menghela nafasnya mengharapkan sedikit ketenangan. Ia berpikir jika ia berada disekolah ia tidak perlu melihat tingkah monnyet monyet yang menyebalkan ini. Dan sekarang malah bertambah buruk saja situasi ini.

"Tch, apa boleh buat jika Talbot-san yang meminta kita menyelesaikan misi ini.." Hayato mengatakan dengan nada yang sedikit kesal mata tertutup kemudian menatap kearah bossnya. Menunggu persetujuan. Takeshi disebelahnya terlihat tersenyum gembira tidak sepenuhnya memahami apa yang dikatakan Dino. Ryohei juga tidak sepenuhanya memahami masalah yang mereka hadapi, tapi ia tau banyak anak-anak disekolah itu yang dalam bahaya EXTREME.

Kalimat saling bertukar di antara mereka semua. Melambangkan kegelisahan dan kecemasan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pun mengalami argumen yang cukup tegang. cukup menegangkan pertikaian antara Mukuro dan Hayato. Tsuna yang memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir dengan jernih segera keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Elena yang menatapi mereka semua, tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Tidak mengambil bagian untuk membantu anak-anak. Dia mempercayai mereka semua.

"Tsuna?"

Pikirannya berusaha mencari pilihan yang paling tepat untuk situasi mereka saat ini. Kecemasan terhadap apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka. Ketakutan ketika ia membayangkan salah satu dari mereka diculik. Dan perkiraan dari pelaku penculikkan ini. Ia masih bingung kenapa orang ini menculik anak-anak. Anak dari mafia mungkin saja, anak biasa yang hanya berangkat ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu. Kurasa tidak.

Hanya ada satu pilihan, mereka semua harus meemukan jawaban dari masalah menyebalkan ini.

"Kurasa tidak ada satu hari dimana kita semua ini dapat bersantai tanpa perlu memikirkan keharusan seperti ini."

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru! Bagi yang merayakan ya!

Author sih tidak merayakan hanya mengucapkan pada teman-teman yang merayakan. Dengan sangat banyak maaf atas keterlambatan Chapter ini dan juga pendek pula. Ha.. sebenarnya sih Chapter cadangannya tinggal satu. dan seharusnya Author dalam rangka seddang liburan sekolah ini. Membuat Chapter cadangannya. Namun kemageran di saat liburan meningkat begitu pesat. Sekali Maaf dengan sangat. Author juga membaca ulang Chapter 14, disana rupanya ada sedikit keerroran dan sudah diperbaiki, sebenarnya sih hanya satu kata yang bisa sangat fatal walaupun tidak ada yang mengingatnya pun.

* * *

kazuki chiharu: yang mukanya memerah adalah Hayato /,/

Maya: Kirainn kemana aja rupanya mangkir toh. Sip makasih atas dukungannya. ^^

Yui Yutikaishi: Peluk aja semuanya enggak masalah kok.

* * *

Post: 12/25/2017

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

***016: Hana? Kyoya? Dino? dan ?

* * *

Seminggu terlewatkan dengan aman dan tentram, walaupun terkadang terpenuhi dengan 'nufufu~', 'kufufu~', 'EXTREME', dan berbagai macam sumpah serapah lainnya. Mereka yang telah sampai di Stella Elementry School, terfokuskan pada bangunan khas eropa yang megah untuk sebuah gedung sekolah.

Hana menatap kedua keluarga di depannya dengan senyuman kecil. Perasaan di dadanya terasa sesak namun hanya satu hal itu yang bisa ia perbuat untuk saat ini. Tanpa ada dari mereka mengetahuinya. Ia melirik kearah pajangan yang berada di dinding bangunan sekolah. Matanya kembali kearah punggung wanita berambut coklat tua wajah penuh dengan senyuman kecil nan ramah. Memberitahukan jalan dimana kelas mereka berada.

"Kelas I-A, Tsunayoshi di Vongola, Hayato di Vongola, dan Chrome Spade. Kelas I-B Takeshi Ugetsu, Enma C., dan Kyoko S. Kelas II-A Mukuro Spade dan Spanner Bovino. Kelas II-B Hana K. dan Ryohei S. Terakhir Dino C. Dan Kyouya Hibari Kelas III-A. Tolong ingat setiap kelas kalian masing-masing. Tenang saja saya akan mengantarkan kalian ke setiap kelas. Karena jam pelajaran yang telah dimulai sebaiknya kita cepat." Dengan perlahan mereka mengikuti wanita yang memperkenalkan diri nya sebagai Sera di Fiore. Sesaat Chrome dan Kyoko terlihat cemas melirik kearah Hana. Tsuna juga mengamati perempuan yang selalu pendiam itu. Tatapannya mengarah ke lantai, tangannya mengerat di rok hitamnya.

Menghembuskan nafas nya Hana memperhatikan seragam yang ia gunakan. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, dasi tali berwarna hitam dengan pin berbentuk bintang. Diluar kemeja dress berwarna hitam tanpa lengan sampai ke lutut. Sepatu hitam dengan kaos kaki hingga di bawah lutut. Berbeda terlalu berbeda. Terlebih lagi Hana harus tahan sekelas dengan Ryohei. Anak laki-laki yang entah kenapa memiliki tempat khusus di pikirannya. Walaupun kebodohan dan keberisikkan nya itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Di lain sisi Dino yang tidak biasanya berada di paling belakang. Berjalan hampir bersamaan dengan Kyouya. Anak laki-laki disebelahnya tidak menganggu Dino. Sama dengan Dino yang tidak berkata apapun. Para anak laki-laki memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan rompi hitam diluarnya, dasi hitam dengan pin bintang. Celana berwarna abu-abu gelap, kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu hitam. Hayato dan Dino memilih untuk melipat kedua lengan kemeja mereka hingga ke siku. Hayato juga melonggarkan dasi miliknya.

"Hana, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sedikit pucat" Kyoko terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Melirik sahabatnya penuh dengan kecemasan. Hana memberikan senyuman lembutnya. "Tidak masalah, Kyoko"

* * *

"Kelas pertama adalah Kelas III-A. Silahkan masuk." Sera, wanita itu membuka pintu dan memberikan anggukan sebagai tanda. Kyouya dan Dino berjalan memasuki kelas. Bersamaan terdengar bisikan suara. Kembali mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak semua. Mohon tenang sebentar, kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Wanita lainnya dengan rambut terikat setengah tersenyum kearah mereka. Mata hazel menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

" Dino C. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Panggil saja Dino." Senyuman kecil ia perlihatkan. Ia melirik kearah anak lelaki disebelahnya, sebelum memutuskan.

"Di sebelahku adalah Kyouya Hibari. Tolong jangan terlalu mendekatinya. Ia tidak menyukai keramaian" Dengan senyuman lainnya, Dino hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari teman _sebayanya._ Ia dapat melihat Kyouya mulai terganggu dengan banyaknya suara. Kyouya menahan emosinya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Anak anak mohon diam. Dino dan Kyouya silahkan duduk ditempat yang kalian suka" Ruang kelas sekolah ini terdiri dari dua meja serta kursi disetiap baris. Terdapat empat baris, setiap baris terdiri dari delapan meja dan kursi yang disusun berpasangan. Kyoya dengan cepat mengambil sudut didekat jendela paling belakang. Kemudian disusul oleh Dino.

* * *

"Selanjutnya, Kelas II-A Silahkan masuk" Sera menyapa dengan senyuman kepada guru ang berada di depan kelas. Guru itu melirik ke arah dua anak yang memasuki kelasnya. Mukuro diikuti oleh Spanner yang menguap terlebih dahulu. Mukuro berdiri dengan tegap dan senyuman khasnya. Matanya menunjukkan betapa jahilnya dirinya, disayangkan hampir tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kecuali Spanner yang berada disampingnya.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan kedua teman baru kalian." Ibu guru memberikan anggukan nya, Spanner yang melihat tanda itu terlebih dahulu melangkah maju. Memperlihatkan sosoknya kepada seharusnya anak-anak sebayanya.

"Spanner Bovino" nama itu terlihat memberikan reaksi yang seperti dugaan Spanner. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya. Mukuro mengangkat alisnya mendengar bisikan itu.

"Mukuro Spade" Kembali reaksi yang lebih parah dari Spanner. Spanner menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Mukuro menatap dengan kepolosan palsunya.

"Betapa menyenangkan menjadi anak-anak" Terutama tidak ada yang mengira ia adalah orang yang penjahil. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan kan datang. Spanner berkeringat mendengar ucapan dari Mukuro. Mukuro seperti telah merencanakan sesuatu selama ia berada di sekolah ini.

* * *

"Kelas II-B, Silahkan" Sera membuka pintu sambil menyapa seorang pemuda didalam ruang kelas. Dengan spontan dan suara keceriaannya, Ryohei berlari masuk. Hana mengeluarkan nafas beratnya.

"Kenapa harus sekelas dengannya" Hana mengira ia akan di tempatkan di kelas I. Namun seperti nya Talbot merencanakan sesuatu. Tetap saja, kenapa harus kera satu ini yang bersamanya.

"Yo! EXTREME HELLOO—" Sebelum Ryohei membuat semua telinga anak-anak dikelas ini kesakitan lebih dari sekarang. Hana memukul kepala belakangnya. Ryohei menatap kearah Hana. Tentu Hana membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf?" Dengan polosnya Ryohei memiringkan kepala dan menunggu jawaban dari Hana. Hana yang menatapnya kembali mengeluarkan nafas.

"Hello, Panggil saja Hana. Dan kera bodoh disebelah saya adalah Ryohei."

"Extreme Hello!"

* * *

Berhenti tepat didepan kelas dengan lambang I-B. Sera mempersilahkan Takeshi, Enma dan Kyoko memasuki ruangan. Sebelum memasuki ruangan Takeshi dan Enma menyempatkan dirinya, melirik kearahh Tsuna yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Berarti selama disini kita harus membaur ya. Semakin cepat membaur semakin cepat mendapat informasi. Dan semakin cepat pula kita dapat pulang ke masa depan." Perkataan Kyoko didengar dengan baik oleh kedua anak laki-laki dibelakangnya. Enma sedikit penasaran apakah Kyoko tidak masalah dengan pulang ke masa depan begitu saja?

Takeshi dilain sisi telah memasang senyuman gembira dan ramah. Sedangkan Enma sendiri cenderung cangung terhadap interaksi sosial seperti ini. Hanya saja pelajaran yang telah ia pelajari dari Reborn tergiang. Membuat merasa harus percaya diri.

* * *

Dikelas terakhir, I-A Sera mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam keriting menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Tsuna baca. Kilatan aneh melewati mata berwarna sama.

"Miss Sera, dan anak baru. Silahkan masuk." Suara serak namun terdengar lembut, pemuda itu tersenyum mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Suara-suara yang kurang jelas terdengar dari anak-anak.

"Aku serahkan sisa nya pada mu, Devan" Sera meninggal ketiga anak yang terpaku pada pemuda didepan mereka. Pastinya seorang guru. Chrome memegng tangan Tsuna. Perasaannya tidak mengenakkan terhadap orang itu. ia tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Mr. Devan mengatakan dengan penuh senyuman dan kehangatan. Walaupun begitu tetap terasa sebuah kejanggalan. Chrome memegang tangan Tsuna lebih erat lagi. Hayato disamping Tsuna terlihat bosan, bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan keanehan dari pemuda itu.

"C-chrome Spade, salam kenal"

"Gokudera Hayato, Tch!"

"Tsunayoshi, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua"

Setidaknya akan menjadi hari tenang kan…

* * *

"UWAAHHHH! TOLONG AKU DINO!DINOOOOOO!" seorang anak laki-laki meneriakkan nama Dino menjadi banyak perhatian. Terutama saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Tsuna bersama dengan Hayato dan Chrome baru menginjakkan kaki. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Tsuna berharap 'Dino' yang dimaksud tidak sama dengan Dino yang ia tau.

Anggap saja angin lalu, ia harus mencari yang lainnya dan mendiskusikan misi untuk saat ini. Tsuna melirik ke arah Chrome yang berusaha mengambil perhatiannya. Tanda tanya besar dapat dipastikan berada diwajahnya. Chrome dengan tenang dan menunjuk kearah anak lelaki yang juga baru masuk ke kantin mengejar anak yang berteriak. Familiar sekali rambut hitam it-…

"H-hi-hiba-hibari-san?" Siulan lainnya terdengar dari sebelah Tsuna. Hayato dnegan senangnya menonton pertunjukkan didepannya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya dan merasakan rangkulan yang biasanya.

"Yo, Tsuna! Oh, Kyouya-san sedang bersenang-senang seperti biasa ya hahaha!" wajah datar ia tampilkan kearah sang penjaga hujan. Pemuda tinggi itu seperti biasa dengan senangnya tertawa lepas.

"Oi! Jangan sentuh Tsuna-sama" Suara Hayato memperingati pemuda yang tersenyum lepas itu. rasanya kembali ke masa smp-nya. Tsuna telah pasrah menatapi Kyouya yang masih mengejar anak lelaki yang tidak diketahui nama nya itu.

"Chrome-chan, bagaimana kelas nya. Apa kau telah menemukan teman barumu?" suara penuh kegembiraan menyadarkan fokus Chrome dari pertunjukkan di depannya yang samapai sekarang masih berlangsung.

"DINOOOO! TOLONG! KUMOHON!" anak laki-laki itu terlihat telah tersudut oleh Kyouya. Banyak anak-anak lainnya menatapi hal aneh yang terjadi. Tsuna menghela nafasnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Kyouya dan anak laki laki berambut pirang.

"Ah, Tsuna—" Enma yang baru ingin menghampiri Tsuna. Hanya dapat pasrah menatap sahabat seperjuangannya menerobos masuk di antara masssa. Punggung Tsuna lama kelamaan menghilang. Pastinya berusaha menenangkan penjaga awan yang tidak pernah terikat .

"Enma?! Kyoko, Chrome?! Hayato dan Takeshi juga?" suara dengan kehabisan nafas memanggil satu per satu nama mereka. Rambut pirang yang seharusnya rapi menjadi berantakkan. Dino dengan senyum gugupnya.

"Dino-san" Enma mengatakannya secara spontan.

"Dino-san, tadi anda dipanggil loh sama seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang." Perkataaan itu dikeluarkan dengan santai oleh Kyoko tanpa sedikit pun kekhawatiran. Mata orang paling tua itu langsung melebar.

"Entah kenapa Hiba—Kyouya-san mengejar anak laki-laki itu loh. Apa ada masalah ya?" Dilanjutkan dengan Takeshi yang juga sama tanpa penuh kecemasan mengatakan pada Dino. Chrome memberikan sapu tangan berwarna indigo miliknya. Dino tersenyum pasrah sebelum mengambil dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang.

"Thanks Chrome-chan. Akan kukembalikan nanti ya" Dino langsung berjalan tidak menghirakan pertanyaan Takeshi. Takehi hanya tertawa pelan menatap orang yang paling tua itu berjalan dengan wajah yang cemas. Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Selamat Tahun Baru 2018!

Chapter baru untuk tahun baru. Semoga di tahun ini setidaknya author dapat menyelesaikan satu cerita multi chapter.

* * *

kazuki chiharu: sepertinya mereka belum bertemu. kenapa? jawabannya ada di Chapter depan. hehe...

Maya: Awalnya mau dibuat untuk omake cuma enggak jadi, karena author memutuskan untuk dimasukkan ke cerita nya aja. pastinya kita bakal melihat seberapa besar kekuatan seorang ibu *,*

Femix842: Author usahakan, biasanya author update 2 kali sebulan. kalau lagi banyak waktu luang bisa 3 kali. doakan aja.

* * *

Post: 1/1/2018

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

***017: Masalahkah?

* * *

Primo bersama dengan Talbot dan Asari di sisinya. Menatap para siswa dan siswi yang keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ketiga nya sedang menunggu para anak-anak untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tidak jauh dari mereka sebuah kereta mewah khas eropa dengan ruang yang cukup luas dapat terlihat. Walaupun kereta itu terlihat mewah tidak banyak anak yang terlalu menatap kereta itu. Terlebih jika di jajarkan dengan para kereta mewah lainnya.

"Hana-chan, bagaimana dikelasmu? Kuharap kau menikmati kelasnya." Suara ceria Kyoko melekat dipendengaran Giotto. Ketiga anak perempuan itu terlihat berjalan bersama. Ketiganya masih belum menyadari sosok Giotto dari kejauhan.

"Apanya yang dapat dinikmati. Kelas yang menyebalkan bersama dengan abang mu Kyoko. Terlebih dengan para anak-anak ingusan menyebalkan. Aku menyesal ikut sekolah sekarang. Entah kenapa aku merindukan perpustakaan sekolah menengah atas Namimori." Awalnya Giotto dan Asari tidak menyadari keanehan dari perkataan Hana. Hana sendiri tidak akan sadar jika Chrome tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh lainnya.

"K-kurasa, Hana-chan terlalu sering pergi ke perpustakaan itu. Kau lebih cocok di SMA dengan kegeniusan seperti itu." Ucapan itu diiringi dengan sedikit lirikan kearah Primo serta sentuhan di pundak Hana. Hana dan Kyoko langsung menyadari sosok yang dimaksud oleh Chrome. Sesegera mungkin berakting dengan mudahnya.

"Ah! Ugetsu-san, Giotto-san, dan Talbot-san. Kalian menjemput kami rupanya" Kyoko berakting dengan mulus sebagai seorang anak perempuan yang polos. Hana dan Chrome berjalan di belakang Kyoko yang duluan berlari.

"Cuma bertiga saja. Dimana para anak laki-laki? Kuharap kalian mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan di sekolah?" Asari tersenyum lembut, Giotto memberikan senyuman berkilau ala dirinya. Talbot menatap kearah Hana dengan tatapan sedikit cemas. Kemungkinan besar Talbot menyadari keanehan ucapan Hana beberapa saat lalu.

"Tsuna-kun, Hayato-kun, dan Dino-nii. Mereka sedang berada di ruang guru menunggu Kyoya-nii dan Oryn. Mukuro-nii, Spanner-nii, Ryohei-nii, Enma dan Takeshi kurasa sedang dalam perjalan kemari. Namun Spanner-nii bilang ia akan mampir ke perpustakaan sekolah sebentar.

"Oryn?" Giotto mengatakan nama yang terdengar familiar itu. Wajahnya berkerut berusaha memikirkan dimana ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Panggil saja Asari, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, dan Chrome-chan. Apa ada masalah dengan Kyouya-kun?" Kyoko dan Chrome segera mengangguk mendengar usulan dari Asari. Talbot disampingnya membuka pintu kereta milik mereka dan masuk tanpa sedikit perkataan lagi. Hana menatap bingung dengan perilaku sang tertua itu.

"Ayo kalian naik duluan. Aku dan Giotto akan menunggu anak laki-laki keluar." Asari membukakan pintu yang beberapa saat lalu baru ditutup oleh Talbot. Chrome yang pertama kali masuk dibantu oleh Asari. Giotto terlihat masih dalam dunianya sendiri. Asari tidak tega membangun temannya itu. Hana yang kedua memasuki kereta sempat melirik Talbot yang telah duduk.

"Apa Giotto-san baik-baik saja? Ia terlihat melamun terlalu lama." Asari tertawa gugup mendengar pertanyaan Kyoko.

"Haha.. Kuharap ia akan baik baik saja"

"Dino!" suara melengking meneriaki nama yang Giotto kenal. Seketika buyar semua lamunan beberapa saat lalu. Asari yang sama penasarannya mendengar nama tu di panggil. Menatap anak berambut pirang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Banyaknya anak-anak lain yang berlalu lalang membuat Asari dan Giotto tidak dapat melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas.

"Aku pulang duluan, Tsuna, Enma, Dino dan H-hibari. Terima kasih ya udah bantuin masalah yang tadi." Anak laki-laki itu segera pergi melewati kereta milik Giotto. Tsuna tersenyum pada anak itu sebelum menyadari Giotto dan Asari yang telah menunggu mereka. "Tou-san!"(Dad!) Takeshi duluan berlari melewati Tsuna. Dan memeluk Asari. Tsuna melirik kearah Giotto yang telah memasang wajah memelas seakan meminta dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukan Takeshi tadi. Ia merasakan dorongan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Lakukan saja lah. Buat Giotto-san bahagia, mungkin ia tidak akan mendapat hal ini lagi" Spanner mengatakan dengan nada lembut. Dan segera menyusul Takeshi menuju kereta. Hayato berada di sampingnya menyadari kebimbangan bossnya.

"Tsuna-sama, saya rasa apa yang dikatakan Spanner ada benarnya. Primo mungkin menginginkan hal ini dari lamanya. Saya duluan kalau begitu." Hayato membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat seperti biasanya. Membuat Tsuna panik untuk sesaat. Mukuro dan Kyoya segera melewati Tsuna tanpa sedikit pun lirikkan. Ryohei memberikan senyuman EXTREME semangatnya sebelum memasuki kereta. Terakhir Enma menepuk punggungnya.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, dan berjalan kearah Giotto. Memberikan kedua tangan yang terangkat kearah Giotto. Senyuman lebar diwajah Tsuna memberikan keberanian untuk Giotto.

* * *

"Giotto, maaf tentang kunjungan sebelumnya. Seharusnya kami memberitahumu." Rino mengatakan dengan nada bersalah. Pada kunjungan sebelumnya ia dan Cozart di paksa pulang oleh penjaga mereka. Adelia, salah satu penjaga Cozart langsung saja tanpa mengatakan salam menarik telinga bossnya hingga keluar. Kailin, tangan kanannya yang datang secara tiba-tiba memberikan berita bahwa boss dari Angelo Famiglia datang menemuinya. Meminta keterangan mengenai anaknya yang menghilang.

"Aku juga Giotto. Padahal aku ingin bertemu anak angkat mu. Tapi keadaan mendesak datang begitu saja." Cozart mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan Giotto. Memberikan tawa pelannya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dipermasalahkan. Lagi pula sekarang kalian bisa bertemu dengan mereka kan." Giotto mengarahkan kepalanya ke pintu.

* * *

Malam itu diruang makan dengan sedikit suara bersemangat anak-anak berkumpul menunggu para generasi pertama memunculkan diri mereka. Dino dan Enma lebih memilih untuk menginap di Vongola mansion. Juga keduanya tidak akan menganggu Talbot yang sedang berkerja.

"Kuharap mereka semua senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Suara gembira Giotto memotong aktivitas anak-anak. Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah dua orang yang asing namun tidak terlalu asing. Seketika Enma dan Dino berkeringat dingin melihat kedua pemuda yang tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

"Dino-kun, Enma-kun, oh.. kalian akan menginap hari ini kan?" Asari tersenyum menyapa kedua anak itu. Asari duduk di sebelah Takeshi yang menyapa nya dengan senyum yang sama. Asari mengelus lembut kepala Takeshi.

"Dino dan Enma, ku harap kepala pelayan telah menunjukkan kamar kalian kan?" Giotto menduduki kursi miliknya seperti biasa di kepala meja. Tsuna di samping kanannya, masih mengikuti pergerakan kedua pemuda yang baru memasuki ruang makan. Semuanya terduduk rapi sambil menunggu makan malam yang akan disediakan.

"Ya, maaf merepotkan Primo." Dino mengatakan layaknya sedang bertemu dengan boss dari fagmilia lain. Hal itu terjadi spontan tanpa sepengetahuan Dino. Kyoko dan Hana yang menyadari sikap itu saling bertatapan. Sepertinya pelajaran dari Reborn-sensei tidak akan pernah hilang seketika.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali Dino. Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan kedua pemuda yang datang bersama ku ini. Berambut merah Cozart Shimon, teman dekatku dan Rino Cavallone sepupu jauhku. Mereka ke sini juga sebelumnya tepat seminggu yang lalu." Keduanya tersenyum sambil melihat raut wajah para anak-anak. Rino kelihatan sedikit kaget dengan anak yang berada di depan Alaude. Cozart sendiri masih memperhatikan anak berambut merah yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tsunayoshi, panggil saja Tsuna Cavallone-san, dan Shimon-san. Maaf tidak menyapa pada kedatangan Cavallone-san dan Shimon-san yang lalu." Dari sudut matanya Tsuna dapat melihat Enma tersentak ketika Tsuna mengatakan nama Famiglia nya. Dilain sisi Rino dan Cozart tersenyum ke arah Tsuna.

"Tidak masalah Tsunayoshi." Rino mengatakan dengan senyumannya. Tsuna bingung kenapa banyak yang memanggilnya Tsunayoshi.

"Halo Cavallone-san, Shimon-san. Panggil saja Takeshi dan anak yang berambut silver di sebelah G-san adalah Hayato." Takeshi tertawa dengan Hayato yang menatap tajam kearah nya. Rino dapat melihat keakraban antara Takeshi dan Asari ketika keduanya tersenyum.

"Diam kau" Hayato mendengus kesal. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan itu yang diberikan oleh G, tatapan kekecewaan. Demi apa apapun yang dipikirkan G tidak akan penting untuk ia. Hayato selalu berpikir seperti itu namun apa daya seperti racun yang terus menjalar. Hayato tetap tidak suka jika G memberi tatapan itu.

"Aku Kyoko dan sepupuku Ryohei-nii, kami anak angkat Knuckle-san. Senang bertemu anda Cavallone-san, Shimon-san. Dan sahabatku yang berambut coklat ini, Hana. I-ia bukan anak angkat siapa pun disini, tapi Kyoko meminta Giotto-san untuk Hana bisa dapat tinggal di sini bersamaku dan Chrome-chan." Chrome menatap Kyoko yang berakting seperti anak kecil yang polos. Hana yang berada disamping Kyoko, melirik sesaat ke arah Rino dan Cozart. Spanner yang sedari awal lebih memilih diam dan Lambo yang juga sama diamnya. Disamping keduanya Lampo yang sama malasnya menatap kearah dua pemuda pendatang.

"Spanner dan yang disebelahku Lambo kami adik angkat Lampo-sama." Giotto menatap kearah Lampo dengan sangat antusias dalam arti tidak bagus rupanya. Lampo mengangkat tangannya. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kesenangan dimata Spanner. Melirik kearah Lambo entah kenapa penjaga petir nya terlihat murung.

"Lampo.."

"Aku tidak mengajarkan apapun. Primo!" Lampo bangkit dari kemalasannya dan mengatakan dengan raut panik memenuhi wajahnya.

"..Dan yang berambut hitam di depan Alaude-san adalah Kyouya-kun." Kyoya membuka matanya melirik kearah Spanner lalu kearah Rino dan Cozart. Rino kehabisan kata-kata melihat sikap anak itu. Ia sangat mirip dengan penjaga awan itu. Terlalu mirip. Dan kemiripan itu mengganggu pikirannya. Cozart tidak terlalu terkejut, lebih karena antusiasnya ingin melihat mata anak yang memiliki rambut merah seperti miliknya. G tentu tidak termasuk. Hanya perasaan dan intuisi nya berbisik tentang anak ini dan Cozart tidak pernah merasakan intuisinya bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Anak perempuan cantik yang sedang duduk di sebelah Daemon adalah Chrome-chan dan yang imut ini adalah kakak Chrome, Mukuro-kun. Anak angkat ku tentunya. **Kau melukai mereka, pastinya kau berurusan denganku, Rino, Cozart"** Kedua pemuda yang disebut namanya terdiam sesaat merasakan aura pembunuh dari Elena. Senyuman manis di wajahnya. Keduanya segera menganggukkan kepala. Daemon hanya tersenyum biasa membiarkan istrinya bertingkah semaunya. Giotto yang menonton hal itu semua, tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan sikap dari Elena.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Cavallone-san, Shimon-san. Saya Dino disebelah saya ini adalah Enma" Dino merasakan keanehan dengan memanggil nama keluarganya sendiri.

Ketukan dari pintu mengambil perhatian dari beberapa yang berada di meja. Sesaat Primo mengatakan 'masuk'. Para pelayan membawakan makan malam mereka mengaturnya di atas meja makan. Saat itu hanya ada beberapa bunyi dari alat alat makan yang bersentuhan dengan meja. Namun tidak mengacaukan piring yang dari awal telah disiapkan. Tsuna yang menyelusuri menu-menu yang dibawa. Melirik kearah Kyoya, ia dapat melihat kedutan di alis. Pastinya karena terlalu banyak orang di dalam satu ruangan ini. Setelah semua telah siap di meja makan. Para pelayan satu per satu keluar hingga kepala pelayan yang menutup pintu.

"Selamat makan"

Tidak ada yang bersuara saat makan. Sunyi sesunyinya, Tsuna sendiri tidak percaya jika ini akan menjadi makan malam yang sunyi. Bukan berarti Tsuna menginginkan kekacauan yang hampir selalu terjadi dikehidupannya. Menjelang berpuluh menit kemudian, Giotto memutuskan untuk sedikit berbincang. _'Kesunyian ini terlalu asing dan aneh'_

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolah kalian? Kuharap kalian mendapat teman baru disana?" Giotto mengatakan perlahan. Ia merasa canggung mengatakan hal itu. Namun juga sama senangnya.

"Haha.. kalau tentang sekolah mengingatkan Takeshi dengan kejadian waktu istirahat." Takeshi mengatakan dengan santai dan wajah penasaran. Ia melirik kearah Dino dan Kyoya. Kyoya dengan baik dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tersentak. Beda dengan Dino yang blak-blakkan tersedak.

"Uhuk!" Enma dengan cepat memberikan air minum. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Juga mengingat masalah yang mereka hadapi. Ia melirik Kyoya dari ekor matanya. Wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau diingat lagi. Kyoko juga bilang Tsuna, Hayato, Dino dan Kyoya dipanggil oleh guru kalian?" Sekali lagi Dino membuat bunyi dengan alat makan di tangannya. Bunyi itu bersamaan dengan Kyoya dan Tsuna. Para generasi pertama langsung memusatkan perhatian satu per satu ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak bermasalah pada hari pertama kan?" Entah kenapa G yang mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Tsuna yang terkejut dan dapat dilihat bukan hanya dia yang terkejut dengan sikap G. '

"Pastinya kau menjadi nakal lagi kan Tako-head? Gyahaha!" Lambo mengatakan dengan nada mengejek seperti biasanya. Tsuna menepuk telapak tangannya tepat di wajahnya. Sepertinya Lambo memutuskan untuk menganggu penjaga badai satu ini.

" **Apa kau bilang."** Hayato sudah siap melemparkan garpu dan pisau di tangannya ke arah lambo yang terus memanasi suasana. Tsuna menangkap tangan Hayato tepat sebelum ia melemparkan. Spanner menepuk kepala Lambo membut anak laki-laki yang paling muda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Lambo, jangan begitu." Lambo membuang mukanya. Kesal pada Spanner, padahal Spanner tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Lambo. Bagaimana pun sikap Lambo pada yang lainnya. Ini kan sikap biasanya pada Bakadera.

"Sayangnya bukan Hayato yang mendapat masalah." Atau lebih tepanya Tsuna memastikan Hayato tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menjadi masalah.

"Masalahnya datang tidak lain dari Kyoya-nii di sebelah sana." Hana mengatakan dengan anda yang langsung, walau di lidahnya kata'-nii' terasa asing dan aneh. Rino dan Giotto tidak tau harus berkata apa dengan sikap anak-anak ini. Alaude yang mendengar hal itu melirik ke anak angkatnnya. Tatapan yang ia berikan datar bagi mereka yang melihat. Namun untuk Kyoya yang mengetahui masa lalu nya bersama orang di depannya tau persis apa yang dimaksud dengan tatapan itu. Kekecewan.

"B-bukan masalah besar kok. Cuma sedikit kesalahpahaman, aku juga jadi salah satu faktor yang menyebabkannya sih. Jadi tidak sepenuhnya salah Kyoya. Dan masalahnya juga sudah selesai kok." Dino mengatakan dengan nada yang cukup gugup. Terutama ketika tatapan Alaude beralih ke arah dirinya. Rasanya ratusan jarum tajam menusuk badannya.

"Dan Oryn adalah?" penasaran memenuhi nada suara Giotto. Bukan hanya karena keterlibatan masalah dengan Kyoya. Namun nama itu terdengar familiar. _'Benar-benar dimana pernah aku mendengarnya'_

"Oryn adalah teman pertama Dino di kelas. Oryn tidak terlalu di sukai oleh teman-teman lain. Banyak yang menggangunya. Waktu istirahat Dino mengajak Oryn ke kantin dan ada seorang penganggu yang melemparkan barang _-kotak kayu-_ ke Oryn dan mengenai Oryn karena kesal Oryn melempar benda itu lalu mengenai..yahh…" Dino sambil melirik ke arah Kyoya. Kyoya tidak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menutup matanya. Walaupun mata dari orang di depannya masih menatap dirinya.

"D-dari pada hal ini Dino-nii, kita masih perlu memberitahu Pri-Giotto-san tentang surat dari Talbot." Enma menarik baju Dino, matanya menatap anak lelaki di depannya dengan penuh keseriusan. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya ' _Surat dari Talbot?'_ Cozart yang sedari tadi diam akhir nya dapat melihat mata dari anak berambut merah, Enma.

"Oh, yep benar ini Giotto-san, untung Enma mengingatkan." Sebuah amplop coklat Dino berikan pada Giotto-san. Dilain sisi Cozart yang melihat mata Enma menjadi kaku. _'Mata itu tidak mungkin kenapa anak itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan milikku. Warnanya sedikit lebih kecoklatan'_

"Talbot-san menginginkan keterlibatan kami untuk investigasi kasus masalah anak-anak yang menghilang di Stella Elementry School." Kaget adalah yang pertama di rasakan para generasi pertama. Kecurigaan melewati pikiran Alaude. Tapi tidak seorangpun dari para anak-anak yang terkejut.

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Pertanyaan dari saya: Apa para karakternya terlalu OOC?/please dijawab dengan sejujurnya.

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Yep Dino mengenalnya, kelanjutannya bulan depan ya?/enggak kok, kalau bisa updatenya minggu depan^^

Maya: Termasuk chapter ini dah 2x sebulan. berarti updatenya bulan februari kah?/Canda ja/

" _hapus new year juga"_ maksudnya apa toh?/tidakkonekMaaf ?

Yui Yutikaishi: Kagak bukan saudara Dino, tapi ide yang bagus. Saya tidak berpikiran kenapa enggak gitu aja ya?

* * *

Post: 1/7/2018

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

***018: Melodies

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya:_

 _"Talbot-san menginginkan keterlibatan kami untuk investigasi kasus masalah anak-anak yang menghilang di Stella Elementri School." Kaget adalah yang pertama dirasakan para generasi pertama. Kecurigaan melewati pikiran Alaude. Tapi tidak seorangpun dari para anak-anak yang terkejut._

* * *

" ** _Tidak_** , aku tidak ingin kalian melibatkan diri kalian." Giotto dengan nada yang keras mengatakan. Pikirannya seakan me-replay- kejadian itu. Terus menerus. Matanya terlihat serius namun kesedihan dan penyesalan ada di dalamnya. Membuat mereka yang melihat perasaan terpendam itu merasa bersalah. Primo menyalahkan dirinya pada saat kehilangan anak kandungannya. Skenario itu berjalan di pikiran Spanner. Lambo melirik sekilas kearah sekitarnya. Walaupun ia adalah yang termuda di antara mereka, ia tetap bisa menjadi dewasa kan walau hanya sedetik.

"Aku mendukung pendapat Giotto." Pernyataan Asari dipenuhi kepahitan, bahkan tidak ada senyuman yang biasa. Raut wajah Takeshi saat ini tidak terbaca dengan Tsuna. Senyuman biasanya masih berada di wajah itu. Tapi Tsuna mengetahui nya, apa yang ada di wajahnya saat ini bukan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

"Hn" Alaude selanjutnya yang menyetujui pendapat dari Primo. Tsuna ragu jika alasannya adalah keselamatan mereka. Alaude mungkin lebih mencurigai apa yang kami semua rahasiakan.

"Primo-san tidak ingin kami melibatkan diri karena kami anak-anak…" Kyoko mengatakan dengan perlahan sambil menatap kearah Primo. Giotto sedikit tertarik kebelakang sesaat Kyoko memanggilnya Primo. Sebelumnya anak perempuan itu memanggilnya Giotto seperti yang lainnya. Tatapan mata coklat muda itu menatap dengan kepolosan dan sesuatu yang sulit terbacakan.

"… yang tidak dapat melindungi diri kami sendiri bukan begitu." Hana melengkapi perkataan dari Kyoko. Matanya tertuju pada meja makan di depan mereka semua. Alat alat makan yang tadinya bersih telah kotor. Tidak meninggalkan sisa makanan. Hana mengabaikannya, tatapan yang diberikan oleh mereka yang sejak kapan telah ia anggap teman dan para generasi pertama Vongola yang seharusnya mmerupakan orang tua kandung dari temannya.

"Kami tentu mengetahui kalian dapat melindungi diri. Seperti Dino, dan Takeshi. Namun kami—saya.." Knuckle menatap kearah Kyoko kemudian Ryohei. Keputusasaan. Penyesalan. Mata itu penuh dengan penyesalan. Ketika Kyoko melihat mata itu ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ryohei di lain sisi terdiam. Seakan perasaannya telah menghilangkan suaranya. Tidak ada kata Extreme yang biasa nya ia ramaikan.

"Mengetahui? Kalian mengetahui kami? Jangan membuatku tertawa." Yang seharusnya menjadi bocah dan yang seharusnya menikmati masa-masa dimana ia dapat menjadi seorang balita. Tidak perlu memperdulikan pelajaran lainnya. Hanya duduk diam, seperti yang ia inginkan. Dan Lambo senang dengan hal itu. mulutnya begitu cepat mengeluarkan perkataan tajam. Pikirannya seakan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Spanner mengelus kepala Lambo. Para generasi pertama terutama G, Asari, Knuckle dan Giotto terkejut dengan perkataan serius dari anak yang paling muda di antara mereka semua. Cozart dan Rino yang baru mengetahui mereka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Keduanya merasa telah menganggu pertengkaran dalam keluarga yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar.

"Oya~ Oya~ Akhirnya Idiot-cow memutuskan untuk menjadi serius. Aku setuju dengannya. Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang kami? Kufufufufu~" Mukuro menatap para generasi pertama dengan tatapan menantang.

"Akhirnya mengunakan otakmu rupanya idiot-cow?" Kali ini Hayato yang menatap dengan nada mengejekanya seperti biasanya.

"Tch, bukan kau saja yang genius disini, Bakadera!" Lambo menatap kesal kearah penjaga badai. Lambo genius di bidangnya, hanya saja kelakuan nya sebagai anak-anak sering menutupi kegeniusannya.

"Apa yang kalian **maksudkan**?" G tentunya mendapati maksud dari perkataan anak-anak ini. Ia ingin memastikan. Knuckle melirik kearah penjaga badai pertama. Mata G terlihat memiliki emosi namun masih dapat dikontrol oleh G.

"Bahwa kami bukan hanya anak-anak yang lemah dan kalian belum mengetahui hampir apapun dari diri kami." Spanner mengatakan dengan nada yang serius. Matanya menatap langsung ke pasang mata G. Atmosfer di ruang makan serasa menjadi sangat pekat. Susah untuk tersenyum apa lagi tertawa. Giotto yang sedari tadi diam melihat argumen yang terus terjadi diantara mereka. Menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik kearah Tsuna. Tsuna duduk dengan tenang, matanya masih menatap kearah teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Nufufu~ Kalian terlalu angkuh di usia kalian? Cukup menyebalkan kalian tau." Daemon mengatakan dengan nada kekesalan di bawah nada mengejeknya. Cukup tertutupi, andai bukan Mukuro yang berada di depannya. Mukuro tersenyum miring menatap 'ayah' nya. Elena disamping Mukuro merasakan ketidaksukaan dari anak laki-lakinya. Sejujurnya Elena tidak menyukai pertengkaran ini.

"Kufufu~ Kau kira umur kami berapa?" Mukuro tidak mengucapkan kata 'sekarang'. Jika kata itu diucapkan maka cukup diketahui usia dari penampilan tubuh mereka. Pertanyaan lebih mengacu pada usia di masa depan. Di masa mereka berasal. Tentu ia mengetahui tidak mungkin para generasi pertama mengetahui.

"Hn. Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan kepala nanas." kata-kata datar dari seorang Kyoya cukup membuat terkejut banyak orang terutama para generasi pertama. "Lagipula, apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir kenapa kami memiliki senjata? Dari mana kamimendapatkannya?" Kyoya bersender di kursi menatap malas kearah mereka semua. Ia telah muak menunggu dan berada di keramaian yang ia benci. Ia segera ingin keluar. Sebaiknya selesaikan ini semua.

"Kuharap kalian semua telah selesai berdebatnya. Primo, karena masalah ini terjadi di Stella Elementry School dan Rino-san yang memiliki tanggungjawab atas sekolah tersebut. Bagaimana biarkan Rino-san yang memutuskan untuk kami mengikuti investigasi ini atau tidak?" Tsuna tersenyum ke arah papanya. Tidak mempermasalahkan tatapan mata yang tertuju di belakang kepalanya. Kemungkinan dari beberapa temannya. Giotto terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku setuju dengan Tsuna. Kau dapat menentukan nya Rino." Giotto tersenyum kecil kearah sepupu jauhnya. Senyuman Giotto sama sekali tidak menenangkan bagi sepupunya. Malahan ia menjadi lebih gugup lagi. Bagaimana jika dia memilih keputusan yang salah?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Rino-san. Kami menerima apa pun keputusan mu. Lagipula semua akan baik-baik saja." Spanner mengatakan itu karena raut wajah Rino dapat dibaca dengan mudahnya. Rino sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan anak laki-laki itu ia tersenyum kembali.

"Kalau begitu, Elena bisa kau memberi sedikit pendapat mu disini?" Elena tentu terkejut dari awal argumen ini, ia berusaha tidak memihak kepada siapa pun. Namun sekarang ia harus memilih. Elena khawatir jika terjadi apa apa pada anak-anak. Di lain sisi ia sendiri mengetahui kemampuan anak-anak ini. Dan Talbot me—

"Aku khawatir dan cemas tentu nya jika mereka melibatkan diri dalam kasus seperti ini. Dan kita tau ini adalah mafia, pastinya akan ada konsekuensi yang akan dibayar. Tetapi, jika dipikirkan Talbot pasti mengetahui hal ini juga sama seperti kita. Lalu kenapa ia menginginkan keterlibatan anak-anak jika ia tau akan membahayakan nyawa mereka?" beberapa mata melebar mendengar penjelasan dari Elena. Hayato, Lambo, Hana dan Tsuna tersenyuman kecil penuh dengan makna yang sulit diartikan. Chrome melirik abangnya yang telah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menggelengkan kepalanya Chrome hanya memaklumkan hal ini. Juga seperti keajaiban argumen yang terjadi di meja makan ini tidak disertai dengan senjata.

"..Alasan yang dapat aku pikirkan. Karena Talbot sendiri mengetahui anak-anak dapat mengatasinya. Aku tidak masalah jika mereka ikut dalam menangani kasus di sekolah mu, Rino" kesunyian menyambut mereka sekali lagi. Giotto menghela nafasnya. Chrome tersenyum kearah ibunda tersayang. Mukuro sempat membisikan terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak masalah jika kalian ikut dalam investigasi kami."

"Terima kasih Rino-san"

* * *

Hayato tidak dapat tidur, ia telah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk tidur. Dengan kekesalan yang terus menumpuk, penjaga badai berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Hayato menghidupkan lilin di sebelah kasur miliknya. Sebuah kotak berukiran indah ia pegang dengan erat. Mengeluskan jemarinya di atas ukiran tersebut.

Beberapa saat kesunyian menerpanya. Hayato memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menganggu bossnya yang sedang tidur. Ia tidak tau kemana kaki nya membawa dirinya. Hingga di depan sebuah pintu hampir sama dengan pintu yang pernah ia lihat di mansion Vongola ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hayato memasuki ruangan itu.

Langkah pertama ia mendekati sebuah meja, menaruh lilin yang ia pegang sebagai percikan pencahayaan yang ia punya. Mendekati kearah gorden, perlahan Hayato membukanya. Memberikan cahaya rembulan sebagai sumber pencahayaan lainnya. Hayato menatapi dengan sendu. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya. Mata melebar, tepat di depannya sebuah grand piano berwarna putih seakan bersinar di tengah ruangan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hayato mendudukkan dirinya. Jemarinya menyentuh tuts hitam dan putih, tidak ada sedikitpun debu. Seperti baru beberapa jam lalu dibersihkan. Senyuman itu berkembang begitu lebar. Dengan mudahnya Hayato memulai permainannya. Ia mencoba memainkan beberapa lagu yang pernah ia hafalkan.

'Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement, Fur Elise, Nocturne, Ave Verum dan..' Terhanyut dalam setiap permainan piano yang ia lakukan. Hayato tidak menyadari seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Senyum milik seorang Hayato masih terikat di wajahnya. Seakan semua nya baik-baik saja. Hayato untuk sesaat melupakan bahwa ia berada di masa lalu.

"Clair de Lune" membisikkan nama lagu yang ia mulai mainkan. Masih tidak menyadari seseorang yang melihat senyuman bahagia miliknya. Cahaya dari rembulan memberikan sedikit penerangan pada wajah seorang, rambut merahnya membantu sedikit kegelapan menutupi tato di wajah. Orang itu tersenyum menatap anak lelaki yang sedang memainkan piano kesayangan miliknya. Piano milik istrinya yang telah tiada. Biasanya ia akan marah pada siapapun yang menyentuhnya, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri. Dan disini ia membiarkan seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi anak angkatnya atas paksaan sahabatnya memainkan piano miliknya dengan sangat mahir.

Di akhir lagu yang ia mainkan. Hayato dapat merasakan air mata berjatuhan. Ia mengingat wajah ibunda yang tiada. Andai saja waktu dapat ia ulang sekali lagi. Demi mencengah kejadian itu. Air mata itu semakin menderas, isak tangis tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekati anak laki-laki, anak angkatnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk Hayato. Hayato terdiam sementara, mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah yang membuatnya terkejut namun tidak asing bagi nya.

"G..*Sob* Ayah!" Dengan spontan kata-kata itu keluar dari seorang Hayato. Tatapan tidak percaya yang diberikan oleh G. Mendengar kata-kata yang selalu ia dambakan untuk ia dengar lagi. Tangannya kembali mengerat seakan melindungi Hayato dari kekasaran dunia. Bunyi sebuah benda jatuh mengambil perhatiannya. Sebuah kotak dengan hiasan yang cukup ia kenal namun tidak dapat ia mengingatnya. Tarikan dari tangan Hayato, mengingatkan ia dari lamunan nya.

Mengangkat anak laki-laki itu, G mendekati sofa yang tidak terlalu jauh itu. salah satu tangannya masih mengenggam erat kotak di tangannya. Membaringkan dirinya, G membiarkan anak angkatnya tidur di atas dirinya.

Tidak ada suara namun perlahan alunan yang sangat ia kenal terdengar berbunyi dari kotak di tangannya.

* * *

"Lambo-san~~ sedang bosan~ bermain~ bermain~" suara anak-anak milik penjaga kilat. Lampo sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Meja di depannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang ditumpuk. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat. Sesekali ia melirik ke anak kecil yang berumur tahun. Tangan nya yang tidak bekerja sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa bocah satu itu sangat mirip dengan …" pikirannya kembali dengan kejadian bertahun lalu. Ibunya yang mengetahui hilangnya atau… meninggalnya adik kandung serta adik tirinya, menangis sejadi-jadi. Ibu tirinya tersenyum pahit sambil memeluk ibu kandungnya. Ayahnya menghentakan telapak tangannya berkali-kali. Tatapan kebencian sering ayahnya berikan pada Lampo.

"Hei!~ Lampo-san? Kenapa kau menangis?" Lampo kembali tersadar mendengar suara nyaring milik anak yang hampir sama mirip dengan dirinya. Bukan hanya nama keperawakan mereka 'cukup' dan 'lebih dari cukup' sama. Hanya warna yang membedakan. Terkadang wajah anak itu mengingatkannya pada ibunda tercinta yang setahun yang lalu meninggal dunia. Betapa tragisnya.

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya bermain saja sana. Aku masih banyak kerjaan dan Giotto mengancam akan mengambil semua cemilan ku jika aku tidak menyelesaikan dokumen ini semua." Lampo menghela nafasnya, mengabaikan adik angkatnya. Tangannya dengan cepat terus melakukan kegiatannya. Membiarkan bekas air matanya mengering begitu saja. Lambo tersenyum pahit sebelum pergi meninggalkan Lampo sendirian di taman.

Langkah kaki nya menuju tempat yang sangat ia sukai. Sudah beberapa kali ia ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan Lampo atau pun Spanner. Mungkin dengan sedikit yang manis-manis akan membuat sang kakak angkat memiliki mood lebih baik.

"Lambo-sama~ ingin makan kue~ Lambo-sama~ sedang bermain~ Lambo-sama~…ingin—

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Pertanyaan dari saya: Apa para karakternya terlalu OOC?

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Maap loh~ update nay baru sekarang. peace. hehe~ Maklum kesibukkan di pr

Yui Yutikaishi: Yep dan mereka mengingat kesalahan yang pernah mereka buat.

* * *

Post: 1/21/2018

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

***019

* * *

"Tidak masalah. Mereka semua akan menerimamu dengan baik kok." Dino mengatakan dengan nada ceria membuat beberapa dari generasi sepuluh mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan perhatian mereka, Dino dan.. Oryn? Takeshi dengan senyuman super santainya, tangan kanan melambaikan dengan ramah. Hayato menatap Oryn seperti biasa sinis. Para anak perempuan, Kyoko dan Chrome tersenyum ramah. Hana di lain sisi hanya memberikan lirikkan singkat yang tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Ryohei-nii tertidur setelah menghabiskan makan siang nya. Kyoya tidak dapat terlihat batang hidungnya. Seperti biasa memilih untuk menjauh.

Spanner memberikan senyuman kecil miliknya sebelum kembali ke buku-buku. Spanner dan Hana berhasil mendapatkan buku-buku yang layak dibaca, tentunya layak bagi standar mereka. Sesekali Hayato akan meminjam satu buku yang dibawa oleh Hana atau Spanner. Mukuro berada di samping Chrome, salah satu mata sedikit tertutupi dengan rambut miliknya. Mata yang dimaksud tentunya mata yang memilik warna yang mencolok, merah.

"Hallo?" Oryn menyapa mereka, penuh keraguan dan kecemasan. Terpampang jelas di wajah anak laki-laki itu. Matanya sempat melihat kearah Dino untuk mencari wajah yang familiar walau sesaat.

"Hai, Oryn-kun" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat. _'Tsunayoshi'_ kepalanya berpikir mengingat sejenak wajah yang cukup ia ingat. Anak itu berhasil menghentikan Hibari beberapa hari lalu. Ia berhutang dengan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Tsunayoshi..kan?" Tsunayoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberikan senyuman lebar dan lembut membuat dirinya juga sama merasakan kehangatan dan keramahan.

"Yep. Ku kenalkan teman-teman ku disini. Yang berambut perak disana adalah Ha—" sebelum Tsuna selesai mengenalkan teman-temannya ia mendengar suara yang cukup jauh dan samar. Membalikkan kepalanya ia mencari asal suara yang ia dengar. Rambut merah dengan mata yang hampir sama merahnya.

"Enma, dari mana saja? Kami mencari mu loh." Tsunayoshi memberikan senyuman pada sahabat karibnya. Enma bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu berpakaian rapi dengan senyum santai. _'Mirip dengan Takeshi'_ pikirannya berkata. Hanya saja rambut anak disebelah Enma lebih kecoklatan tua. Enma dan anak laki-laki itu juga membawa nampan berisi makan siang mereka.

"T-tidak dari mana-mana." Enma membuang mukanya dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Mata nya melirik kearah anak di samping nya.

"Yah. Teman-teman Enma. Aku membantunya mencari kalian. Ia tersesat tadi sampai ke taman samping sekolah. Untung ia tidak memasuki hutan yang di dekat taman itu." suaranya penuh keceriaan dengan nada yang rendah. Wajahnya menunjukkan keramahan. Spanner dan Hana melirik kearah Enma yang berwajah kemerahan. "Dan panggil saja aku Sweven atau Swe."

"Tsunayoshi, senang berkenalan denganmu Swe. Mari duduk dulu Oryn, Swe." Dino mendudukkan dirinya, menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di depannya. Oryn, Enma dan Swe duduk di tempat yang mereka suka. Oryn mencari aman, ia memilih duduk di samping Dino.

"Aku Tsunayoshi dan di sampingmu saat ini adalah Dino-nii. Dia kelas tiga bersama Oryn yang berada di sebelahnya. Anak perempuan yang sedang membaca buku itu, adalah Hana. Kyoko yang berambut pirang dan Chrome yang berambut indigo. Anak laki-laki yang berada disamping Chrome adalah abangnya Mukuro. Ta—" Nada bicara Tsuna terpenuhi dengan nada gembira. Ia membiarkan Takeshi memotong perkataannya. HI nya mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki ini memiliki beberapa puzzle tentang hilang nya anak-anak disekolah ini.

"Aku Takeshi, anak berambut pirang ini Hayato. Yang sedang tidur itu Ryohei-nii dan terakhir Spanner. Biasa nya ada Kyoya-nii. Tapi ia tidak menyukai keramaian seperti ini. Senang bertemu dengan mu ya haha!" Swe menatap anak bermabut hitam itu dengan tatapan sedikit bingung sebelum memutuskan tersenyum dan menjabat tangan anak itu. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan, Hayato, menatap kesal kearah ia dan Takeshi.

"Oh, ya! Kalau boleh tau Swe-kun. Hutan yang disamping taman yang kamu bilang itu. Kenapa enggak boleh dimasuki?" Beberapa tatapan menuju kearah Kyoko yang menyuarakan pertanyaan nya. Seperti biasa Kyoko selalu teliti dengan pembicaraan yang berlangsung. Oryn tersentak menyadari topik pembicaraan yang berlangsung saat ini. Dino menatap cemas dengan teman baru nya.

"Entahlah. Itu hanya rumor saja sih yang berlangsung dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalian tau kan tentang kasus anak-anak hilang yang terjadi di sekolah kita ini. Pak kepala sekolah sedang pontang-panting mencari tau masalah ini. Terlebih lagi yang menghilang itu bukan hanya anak-anak biasa, kebanyakkan anak-anak dari keluarga mafia." Banyak dari mereka mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Swe. Banyak dari mereka berusaha mendengarkan, walaupun mata mereka masih tertuju pada buku.

"Berdasarkan dari rumor tentang anak-anak yang menghilang itu. Banyak dari mereka sebelum menghilang mengatakan akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan walaupun kalian baru disini, kurasa kalian mengetahui bahwa ada dua jalur untuk menuju ke perpustakaan. Dapat dilihat teman-temanmu yang membaca buku disana. Jalur pertama bisa kita panggil jalur utama, jalur yang melewati banyak ruang kelas. Dan jalur kedua ini bisa dibilang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya. Jalur itu pun dekat dengan hutan yang aneh, bagiku dan anak lainnya. Ya,.. sekarang banyak anak lainnya yang tidak menggunakan jalur itu lagi sih. Jadi ku sarankan pada temanmu disana, Tsunayoshi. Berhati-hatilah." Walapun nada bercanda diakhir kalimatnya. Wajahnya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Makasih atas kekhawatiranmu, Swe-kun" Tsuna tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Ahh! Tuan muda Lambo." Seorang pelayan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Senyuman ramah pelayan itu berikan. Membungkukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuntun tuan muda itu menuju kursi yang tersedia. Sudah beberapa kali tuan muda ini menyelinap ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil cemilan manis. Kelakuan nya ini mirip sekali dengan kakak angkatnya.

"Halo, Miss Morgan. Kau tau hari ini Lambo-sama tidak ingin makan kue" pernyataan dari tuan muda itu membuat si pelayan dan beberapa pelayan lainnya yang mendengarkan perkataan Lambo mematung. Morgan yang dipanggil nama nya. Berusaha menetapkan senyuman miliknya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya Tuan Muda Lambo. Jadi apa gerangan anda kesini?" pertanyaan ini terdengar lembut bagi Lambo. Memberikan para pelayan senyuman lebarnya Lambo mengatakan dengan nada gembiranya.

"Hari ini Lambo-sama akan membuat kue yang sangat enak!" Apa terlalu banyak kejutan untuk para pelayan di dapur hari ini?

* * *

Di lain sisi, Lampo yang baru saja menyelesaikan dokumen nya. Rasanya tangannya sangat pegal. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya menatap ke arah kertas yang tidak jauh. Di sekeliling kertas itu terdapat berbagai macam krayon warna. Hal ini sedikit membuat Lampo mengangkat alisnya. Tidak salah lagi berantakkan ini milik adik angkatnya. Menyentuh kertas putih yang telah tercoret dengan krayon. Mata milik sang penjaga petir pertama membesar.

"Gokudera Hayato? Apa itu nama lengkap Hayato? Apakah berarti ia memiliki keluarga di luar sana." Lampo mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Tangan yang memegang kertas itu segera ia masukan ke saku celana miliknya.

"Tuan Lampo. Maaf menganggu kegiatan anda. Saya kemari untuk memberitahukan bahwa Tuan muda Lambo sedang tidur siang di kamarnya. Dan ini cemilan dan teh yang bisa anda santap. Buatan Tuan Muda Lambo." Senyuman pelayan paruh baya disertai dengan perkataan yang dilontarinya. Ia terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya menatap dua buah kue coklat dengan strawberry diatasnya.

"Anak itu membuatnya?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Pelayan itu semakin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lampo. Sejak tuan muda Lambo berada dibawah asuhan Tuan Lampo. Ia menjadi lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini akan terjadi juga jika kedua adik nya yang lalu tidak menghilang begitu saja.

"Ya, ia mengatakan ingin memperbaiki mood anda. Dan ia merasa sebuah kue adalah alasan yang cukup untuk membuat anda tersenyum." Pelayan itu tertawa pelan, mata yang telah melihat banyak hal itu, melirik ke arah wajah tuannya. Senyuman kecil nan lembut.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Kedua pemuda di sampingnya segera memberikan perhatian mereka tertuju pada anak perempuan berambut pirang. Takeshi melirik kearah anak perempuan lainnya. Anak itu masih sibuk dengan buku miliknya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Kyoko?" kali ini Takeshi menatap bingung kearah kedua anak perempuan. Ia menemani kedua anak perempuan ini untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Mengetahui sifat Tsuna, ia tidak akan senang jika salah satu keluarganya tersakiti.

"Hana-chan, Takeshi-kun apa aku yang salah lihat atau yang disana adalah Swe… dan di sebelahnya itu Tsuna-kun kan?" Kyoko menatap cemas pada satu-satu nya anak laki-laki di samping mereka. Takeshi melirik kearah tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Kyoko. Keterkejutan menghampiri dirinya sesaat sebelum ia dengan pasti tau bahwa yang pergi memasuki jalur kedua menuju perpustakaan itu adalah Swe dan Tsuna. Kabut dapat ia lihat secara samar-samar tidak jauh dari mereka. Chrome atau Mukuro pasti mengikuti Tsuna.

"Seperti nya ya.. tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disana." Hana mengalahkannya, mata anak perempuan satu itu mengecil. Mata itu penuh dengan spekulasi yang mungkin terjadi. Takeshi berpikir sejenak tentang keinginannya. Bisa saja Tsuna dalam bahaya.

"Kyoko, Hana aku akan mengejar mereka. Ku mohon kalian tidak ikut. Mengetahui Tsuna ia akan marah pada dirinya sendiri jika kalian terluka. Tapi rahasiakan ini terlebih dahulu pada generasi pertama. Jika kami masih tidak kembali dalam waktu dua hari.. kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukan." Senyuman santainya menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi serius yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Hana dan Kyoko mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Takeshi. Keduanya segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sedangkan Takeshi telah mengikuti jejak Tsuna dan Swe.

* * *

Diantara pepohonan yang begitu banyak. Cahaya matahari menyinari dua anak laki-laki(dan seorang anak perempuan). Kedua anak laki-laki berlangkah perlahan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak mengawatirkan dirinya namun anak perempuan yang sedari tadi masih didalam kabutnya berusaha mengikuti dirinya. Tsuna tidak tega menyuruh pergi begitu saja. Ia tau Chrome pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. HI-nya berdering tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan bunyi semak belukar disekelilingnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Swe menggengam tangan Tsuna, walaupun ia tau Tsuna bukan siapa-siapanya. Dirinya juga tetap memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak kelas. Lagipula jika ada sesuatu yang menimpa keduanya, pasti dirinya yang disalahkan.

"Sweven, tenangkan dirimu. Ku rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya" setidak tidak membahayakan nyawa kita. Saat sebuah bayangan melewati dirinya, seakan badan nya membeku sesaat. Mata hitam itu menatap penuh kedinginan. Sebuah tonfa menepuk kepalanya dengan keras.

"Herbivore, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dimana mereka?" Kyoya melirik penuh ketajaman pada Swe. Terdiam dan mematung tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Swe terlihat bergetar ketakutan, berada dibawah tatapan itu. Sejak kejadian yang terjadi antara Kyoya dan Oryn. Sudah banyak yang mengetahui reputasi anak kelas tiga itu, bahkan senior kelas atas menantang anak ini. Hasilnya mereka semua kalah, hanya melawan satu anak.

"Tsuna! Kenapa kau melewati jalan ini? Dimana Hayato? Bukannya dia bersama dengan kau?" Takeshi yang menampakkan dirinya, Swe kembali membelalak mata. Kyoya memberikan lirikkan pada penjaga hujan.

"E-etooo…" Sebelum Tsuna dapat mengatakan sesuatu. HI- telah berdering dengan kencang. Matanya membelalak. Tidak menngingat keberadaan Swe. Mulutnya seakan bergerak sendiri.

"Musuh! Mereka ke arah sini. Tiga… bukan lima, sepuluh orang bersenjata. _Flame user!_ " Perkataan Tsuna membuat Swe terkejut. Karena kalimat yang ia katakan juga Takeshi yang tiba-tiba memegang sebuah pedang, seorang anak perempuan berambut keindigoan, Chrome muncul begitu saja. Kedua tangan anak perempuan bersentuhan erat dengan sebuah senjata. Trident. Kyoya telah bersiap, sejak beberapa detik sebelum Tsuna mengeluarkan peringatannya.

* * *

Brak!

"Dino-nii, kau baik-baik saja?" Spanner yang berada disebelahnya. Segera menarik tangan yang terlihat hanya memiliki luka gesekan kecil. Kedua anak lelaki sedang berada di kantin. Tepatnya Dino bertemu dengan Spanner yang juga memiliki arah yang sama.

"Ya, kurasa sesuatu.." Dino bergumam pada dirinnya. Tidak menghiraukan anak lelaki di sebelahnya. Spanner membantu seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas itu. ia juga meminta maaf karena kecerobohan kakak kelas nya. Pelayan perempuan itu hanya tersenyum sebelum pergi.

"Dino! Spanner!" Hayato berlari dengan wajah yang tidak santai sama sekali. Santai dalam artian bahwa wajahnya tidak seperti biasa. Kecemasan. Ryohei di belakangnya tidak terlalu jauh. Kenapa ia dan Dino tidak mendengar kata EXTREME seperti biasanya? Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada—

"Juudaime!/Tsunayoshi!" keduanya berkata bersamaan. Dino yang belum nyambung dan masih dalam keadaan bingung. Hanya dapat melongo kearah para penjaga adiknya. Disisi lain langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

"Enma? Kyoko dan Hana? Mukuro? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Dino kembali bertanya, Spanner menaikkan alisnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Mukuro berada disini. Biasanya anak laki-laki itu selalu lengket dengan Chrome atau mencari korban yang dapat ia jadikan teman bermain. Ataupun menganggu _Skylark._

 _"_ Apa kalian melihat Tsuna-kun/Chrome/Kyoya?" Kyoko, Mukuro dan Enma mengatakan dengan cepat. Walaupun nada yang digunakan Enma bukan kekhawatiran seperti kedua disebelahnya.

"OII HANEU—"

"STOP!" Satu kata itu dari Dino yang akhirnya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menatap satu per satu wajah mereka. Spanner mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Permen miliknya berada seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah tolong jelas kan satu per satu dengan tenang. Aku tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik pembicaraaan kalian jika kalian berkata serempak dan bertubi-tubi." Dino menghela nafasnya. Hari sudah siang dan sekitar beberapa menit lagi. mereka semua akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berdasarkan pengumuman beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mengetahui sifat kalian semua, karena itu aku yang membicarakan hal ini." Hana yang sedari tidak ikut mengerumuni Dino dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi, berjalan maju tepat di depan Dino. _'Kenapa aku yang merasa tertekan ya'_ Dino bertanya pada dirinya dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda.

"Jadi, ketika aku mengajak Kyoko untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tsuna mengatakan lebih baik Takeshi bersama kami, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tentu saja kami melewati jalan utama seperti biasanya. Aku, Kyoko dan Takeshi melihat Tsuna bersama Swe yang berjalan menuju jalan yang kedua itu. Takeshi sedikit bingung. Karena bukankah Tsuna seharusnya bersama Hayato saat itu. Jadi Takeshi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tsuna dan Swe. Dan itu tiga jam yang lalu. Sampai saat ini Tsuna dan Takeshi belum terlihat sama sekali." Hana mengakhiri nya dengan mengambil nafas perlahan lahan. Dino dan Spanner yang baru mengendengar hal itu mengangguk angguk.

"Lalu, masalah Chrome dan Kyoya?" Dino melirik kearah Mukuro untuk berbicara mengenai adiknya. Membuang nafasnya.

"Kufufu~ Aku yang menyuruh Chrome untuk mengikuti Tsunayoshi. Mengetahui dirinya ia terlalu sering melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah. Dan Aku dapat merasakan Chrome, namun bukan berada di sekolah ini. Cukup jauh dan orang yang kemungkinan besar menculik adikku itu mengunakan sesuatu yang dapat menekan keberadaan _Dying Will Flame_. Walaupun menyebalkan mengatakan hal ini, aku tidak dapat melacak keberadaan mereka. Fufu~~ Ku rasa yang menculik adik ku itu ingin **mati** " Mukuro mengatakan dengan nada yang serius. Pernyataannya itu membuat bulu kuduk beberapa orang berdiri.

"Ok, Bagaimana dengan Kyoya?" Dino kembali bertanya kearah penjaga matahari dan badai. Kedua membuang muka. Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Dino melirik kearah Enma. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat dengan jelas sedang gugup.

"A-aku melihat Kyoya, beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berlari menuju kearah jalur kedua itu. Aku tidak tau mengapa."

"Apa mungkin Kyoya mengetahui rencana Tsuna?" Enma hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan menandakan ketidaktahuannya.

"Ini gawat, bagaimana kita menjelaskan ini semua ke Primo." Spanner mengatakan fakta yang tidak terlintas di benak mereka. Nada yang ia gunakan seperti biasanya, monoton. Matanya melirik kearah mereka semuanya.

"Juga jika Elena-san mengetahui anak perempuannya hilang…" Kali ini Mukuro yang merasakan tekanan batin. Anak laki-laki itu langsung bingung bagaimana mengatakan ini pada "Ma"-nya.

"Gampang kok. Kita semua tinggal extreme bilang 'kita tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka saat ini'" kali ini Ryohei memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Hana menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Primo memiliki HI. Ia pasti merasakan kita setidaknya memiliki petunjuk keberadaan anak-anak hilang ini." Mereka semua mengganggukkan kepala. Hayato memakai wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Sepertinya mau tak mau kita membicarakan sejujurnya" Dino menghela nafas, keletihan menangkapnya. Pusing berada dan mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain kalau begitu"

* * *

"Anak-anak?" Suara ceria Primo terdengar. Keadaan sekolah telah lebih sepi dari beberapa menit lalu. Mukuro menatap cemas wajah Mamanya yang terlihat bahagia bersama Daemon. Laki-laki itu terlihat memperhatikan wajah mereka. Asari berdiri melambaikan tangannya, senyuman gembira miliknya seperti biasa. Lampo terlihat kewalahan dengan Lambo yang menangis. Hal ini kembali menjadi perhatian mereka.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Lambo merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah juga. Hayato mungkin telah bersumpah serapah di kepalanya. Walalupun begitu wajahnya melirik mencari G yang sedang tidak ada saat ini. Enma dapat merasakan tatapan menganalisis dan mata menyipit milik Alaude. Dino dan Enma secara sinkron menelan ludah mereka. Dan yang pertama menyadarinya ..Lambo.

"Spanner-nii! *sob**sob*.. areee~ Dimana Chrome-nee?" Lambo mengatakan dengan sangat mudah. Tidak mendapatkan sinyal yang diberikan oleh Hayato. Elena dan Daemon langsung tersentak keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum melirik ke arah Mukuro. Anak itu diam tanpa menatap siapapun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Muku-kun? Dimana Chrome?" Elena bertanya dengan nada keibuannya. Kedua tangannya menepuk pundak Mukuro. Mukuro tersentak, walaupun dapat ia cegah seperti nya Mama di depannya sudah melihat sentakkan itu.

"Are~ Dimana Takeshi-kun? Hayato." Kali ini giliran penjaga badai yang terkejut. Terlebih karena Asari bertanya pada dirinya. Iya, sih penjaga hujan satu itu terlalu sering bersama dengan Tsuna dan Hayato. Ryohei disamping masih diam dan melirik cemas.

"Dino." Hanya nama nya di panggil. Dan Dino bergetar dengan sangat kencang. Kyoko dan Hana menatap cemas abang tertua mereka.

"Dimana Tsuna, Dino-kun?" Baiklah itu yang terakhir dan…

"Maaf"

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

Mohon maaf karena ketiadaan update di bulan februari. Karena sesungguhnya author ini semakin sibuk dengan sekolah ditambah writer block yang mengancam ditambah lagi kesehatan yang semakin memburuk. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Pertanyaan dari saya: Apa para karakternya terlalu OOC?

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Bukan enggak disukain ya. lebih ke kecewa, karena waktu lambo dan spanner masih kecil dan menghilang itu kan Lampo yang mengawasi mereka sekaligus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang terjadi terhadap keduanya. Ayahnya Lampo itu bukan enggak suka ke Lampo aja. malah ke Vongola itu sendiri. kesalahan mereka itu membuat kedua anak nya menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Yu-qis: Tenang saja mendekati kok sebentar lagi mungkin 4/5 chapter lagi

Maya: di chapter selanjutya tungguin ya! enah kenapa reaksi Elena mungkin agak monoton.

Guest: Thanks for review

* * *

Post: 3/15/2018

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20

***020: Rencana, Kekacauan dan Permintaan

* * *

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kita disini?" jemari Tsuna memegang sebuah tongkat kayu kecil. Mata sambil melirik kearah balik jeruji besi. Tangisan para anak-anak terdengar di telinganya. Chrome berada disampingnya menutupi telinganya. Berusaha tidak mendengar tangisan anak-anak itu. Kyoya dan Takeshi dilain sisi hanya terduduk. Keduanya saling diam tanpa sepatah kata. Penyelasalan seakan memakan pikiran mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak bergerak untuk membantu para anak-anak yang kesakitan itu?

"Hampir satu hari mungkin." Swe menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna dengan sedikit nada ragunya. Tatapan tajam dari Kyoya membuatnya menjauh dari kedua anak laki-laki di depan Tsuna.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana ya…" Tsuna menjatuh kan tongkat kayu miliknya. Chrome menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum sebuah trident muncul di tangannya. Takeshi memberikan senyuman santainya. Kedua tangannya ia tarik keatas. Meregangkan badannya.

"Akhirnya, aku mulai bertanya-tanya kapan kita keluar dari sini." Swe menatap penuh kebingungan dari Tsuna ke Takeshi dan Chrome. Anak perempuan misterius itu hanya melirik kearah nya sedikit sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya ke Tsuna.

"Tsuna, aku tidak mengeti apa pun yang kalian bicarakan." Dahi Swe berkerut, wajah nya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi kebinngungan. Tsuna belum mengeluarkan satu katapun, namun telah didahului oleh teriakkan yang sangat keras. Kyoya telah kesal dan siap menghancurkan semuanya yang ada disini. Jika saja Herbivore disana mengatakan untuk menunggu.

"Sabar Kyoya, kita memerlukan rencana. Chrome-chan apa kau dapat membuat ilusi proyektor untuk tempat ini?" Tsuna memasang senyuman riang nya, Chrome menagngguk dan mengeluarkan sedikit api kabut miliknya. Mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan Dying will Flame sembarangan disini. Terutama dnegan teknlogi yang musuhh merek punya. Kemungkinan besar mereka juga memiliki alat pendekteksi DWF. Chrome harus berhati-hati.

"Baiklah. Tujuan pertama kita adalah mencari dokumen mengenai musuh yang menangkap kita ini."

* * *

"Giotto aku benar-benar minta maaf." Rino menundukkan kepalanya sebari melirik kearah sepupunya. Elena di sebelah Daemon hanya diam, tidak melakukan apa pun. Wanita itu seakan berada di dunianya sendiri. Pastinya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rino beberapa saat lalu. Asari tidak ada di tempatnya. Penjaga hujan itu harus menenangkan dirinya. Dilain sisi ruangan telah berdiri Alaude. Tangannya dengan lihai memutar borgol yang ia pegang.

"Aku.. tidak tau Rino. Perasaan apa yang sedang ku rasakan serasa campur aduk. Apa yang harus kita lakukan." Primo mengacak rambut pirang, matanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak beristirahat dengan baik. Kecemasan akan keberadaan anak angkat nya terus ia pikirkan. Berjalan perlahan Elena membuka pintu nya merasakan ingatannya kembali saat malam itu. Setiap langkah seakan membisikan pada dirinya. Daemon melirik punggung wanita yang ia cintai itu dengan kecemasan. Ia merasa sikap istrinya itu berubah ketika anak-anak mereka menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ketika ia mulai menunjukkan kebahagiaannya bersama Mukuro dan Chrome. Gilliran Chrome pula yang menghilang. Daemon menghela nafasnya melirik kearah jendela tepat disebelahnya.

* * *

 _…"Kalian pasti memiliki cerita yang ingin kalian ceritakan. Bagaimana jika kalian menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama kalian dimasa depan tanpa sedikit pun tertinggal?" Elena mengatakan dengan senyuman lebar tentunya menyadari anak-anak disekitar tersentak terutama Mukuro. Tatapan cemas Tsuna terarah ke Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei(Yang sejak kapan telah terbangun), Chrome dan ..Mukuro._

 _" Dan aku akan mendengarkan nya. Betapa pun sakitnya hal itu."_

 _…._

 _"Mungkin aku akan duluan." Tatapan mata kembali kearah Tsuna. Senyuman lembut di wajah anak lelaki itu seperti biasanya. Elena menngangguk menunggu Tsuna memulai ceritanya._

 _Awalnya seperti biasa Elena tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Tsuna. Walaupun begitu kesedihan merambat seiring dengan cerita Tsuna yang terus maju. Hingga point dimana ia bertemu dengan Hitman Terbaik. Seorang yang mengubah kehidupannya. Senyuman Tsuna saat itu benar-benar indah dan bahagia._

 _Elena membiarkan Takeshi mengambil gilirannya. Ia menceritakan dengan bahasa yang ceria dan santai. Walaupun terkadang nada nya bergetar. Mata anak laki-laki itu tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun. Menutupnya dengan rapat seakan emosinya diharapkan tidak lagi keluar. Kesedihan dan penyesalan._

 _Tsuna menyikut Hayato yang meliriknya sebentar sebelum menceritakan dengan sedikit ketidaksenangan. Elena kaget dengan keberadaan Lavina di masa depan. Ia hanya dapat prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anak dari sahabatnya. Terutama ia dapat melihat genggaman Hayato yang terus memutih dan air mata yang tidak dikeluarkan hanya berada disana._

 _Kyoko dan Ryohei tersenyum dan menceritakan kahidupan /Extreme/ mereka yang menurut mereka masih biasa dan normal di bandingkan dengan teman-teman mereka. Setidaknya jika saja orang tua angkat mereka sering berada di rumah dan memberikan sedikit perhatian yang mereka punya. Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan._

 _Lambo melirik kearah Tsuna sebelum membuang nafasnya. Ia menceritakan dengan bahasa anak-anak. Seperti dahulu. Walaupun begitu, dapat dilihat betapa sakitnya di mata anak laki-laki. Sakit dan dingin yang ia tau dari keluarganya._

 _Spanner memberikan elusan di rambut kribo Lambo dan memulai menceritakan kehidupannya yang kurang lebih sama dengan Ryohei dan Kyoko. Mungkin hanya sedikit kesulitan ekonomi saat masa-masa kuliah. Elena mengeluarkan tawa kecil mendengar koment yang diberikan Spanner._

 _Hana menaikan alisnya hanya mengatakan sedikitnya tiga kata. "Normal, biasa, membosankan"Elena mengembalikan gestur dari Hana. Wanita muda itu menaikkan alis dengan senyuman nakalnya. Hana memutarkan bola matanya sebelum melirik kearah Dino._

 _Dino tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa. Membuat tanda tanya dari banyak orang disana. Ia memulai ceritanya dengan kehidupan yang cukup bahagia. Tentu tidak memperhitungkan bahwa keluarganya adalah mafia. Ia tersenyum menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya._

 _Chrome dan Mukuro saling bertatapan untuk menentukan siapa yang terlebih dahulu menceritakan. Akhirnya Chrome mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan dengan nada sedikit ragu dan kekecewaan. Elena mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontarkan oleh anak perempuannya. Apakah ia diperbolehkan mengatakan hal ini? Matanya semakin melebar dan tangannya menggemgam erat. Dahi mengkerut dan tidak ada senyum pengertian yang ia berikan. Pahit, mengetahui anak perempuannya itu tidak mendapatkan kehidupan yang ia dambakan. Elena tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendengarkan. Senyuman terakhir menutup semuanya. Senyuman bahagia mengetahui bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Elena mengembalikan senyuman anak perempuannya itu. tangannya telah terlebih dahulu mendekap Chrome._

 _Chrome menatap ke arah saudara laki-lakinya. Mukuro sudah tidak menatap siapapun. Keraguan menyelimutinya, ia memulai ceritanya seperti biasanya. Mula-mula keluarga yang penuh kebahagiaan. Elena menyadari beberapa sikap yang berubah dari generasi kesepuluh. Apakah yang ada di masa lalu Mukuro. Semakin banyak yang diceritakan oleh penjaga kabut itu. Semakin terasa bergetar nada suara yang ia gunakan. Mukuro benci untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Dan Elena mendengarkan hingga akhir. Ia menatap dengan prihatin, kepahitan, penyesalan. Tanganya segera menarik anak laki-lakinya. Mukuro membiarkan air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Tidak ada isak hanya air yang mengalir melewati pipinya._

 _Kyoya hanya melihat mereka semua dan mengeluarkan nafasnya. Ia tidak melirik siapapun. Mata nya tertuju pada jendela yang tidak jauh dari mereka semua. Ia masih menanyakan pada dirinya, apa baiknya menceritakan cerita ini kepada mereka? Tidak akan merubah apapun. Mereka akan tetap kembali ke masa depankan? Tsuna tersenyum kecil sedikit penasaran dnegan masa lalu anak lelaki itu. karena ia sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya. Tidak kepada siapapun dan bagaimanapun. Seakan Kyoya sendiri yang mengatakan Lebih baik kalian tidak mengetahuinya. Jika kalian mengetahuinya apa kalian akan tetap berada disini?_

 _"Hari itu aku berada di halaman belakang. Menatapi ..Tsunayoshi dan ..Takeshi yang bermain bola seperti biasanya. Bibi Stella dan Bibi Hikari seperti biasa membawakan kami makanan ringan dan teh, ..Kyoko dan Hana seperti biasa membantu kedua wanita itu. Loud-Herbivore.. Ryohei, dan Spanner yang baru bangun berlari ke arah Tsunayoshi untuk ikut bermain. Bibi Lavina membawa Lambo ditangannya yang sedang tertidur. Hayato di belakangnya mengikuti seperti biasa. Saat itu aku berusaha tidak memperdulikan mereka semua dan seharusnya kembali mempelajari buku-buku itu._

 _Sebelum aku dapat memfokuskan pandanganku. Teriakan Emma membubarkan semua aktivitas. Si rambut merah itu kembali berkunjung seperti biasanya. Tidak jauh di belakangnya Dino yang juga sama dikejar oleh nanas. Chrome berjalan dengan santai bersama .. ibu. Kami berkumpul di tengah tengah taman dan melakukan hal rutin seperti biasanya. Saat itu Bibi Stella pergi untuk mengunjungi teman dekat nya yang sedang sakit. Sedangkan Bibi Hikari, memiliki misi untuk ke jepang sementara waktu. Dan itu semua terjadi.._

 _Aku mengingatnya senyuman dan tawa kalian semua yang terlalu besar dan_

 _hanya sekejap saja itu semua menghilang…"Kyoya terdiam menutup matanya._

 _"Ku mohon tolong jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi" tidak ada satu orang pun yang membantah perkataannya._

* * *

Kyoko dan Ryohei mencari ayah angkat mereka. Kedua nya saling menatap khawatir. Mereka berdua ingin ayah mereka tidak cemas dengan ini semua. Keduanya tau Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Kedua nya berjalan tidak mengenal arah. Hanya sebuah petunjuk dari Giotto, bahwa Knuckle sering menutupi dirinya ketika sesuatu terjadi terutama pada anak-anak. Biasanya penjaga matahari pertama itu akan mengurung diri di gereja pinggir kota.

Kyoko mengenggam erat tangan sepupu laki-laki nya. Mendekatkan dirinya sembari perjalanan mereka mulai memasuki kota. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, hanya sempat melirik keduanya. Sebelum pergi begitu saja.

"Kuharap Giotto-san tidak marah mengatahui kita pergi diam-diam"

* * *

Bunyi tebasan pedang yang terus terusan dan beruntun, menarik perhatian Lampo. Seperti biasanya, pemuda berambut hijau itu menginginkan kelapangan dada dari atmosfer mencekam di mansion vongola. Akhirnya berada di taman samping masion dekat dengan area latihan penjaga hujan.

"Yare-yare.." Setidaknya Lambo dan Spanner tidak terluka, pemuda itu berbisik pada pikirannya. Entah apa yang akan ia perbuat jika kedua anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang atau mendapat masalah. Melirik penuh kecemasan kearah gedung latihan Asari. Lampo menghela nafasnya dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Talbot-san, bagaimana dengan bagian ini kita tidak memiliki materialnya? Susah juga jika ingin membuat berbagai jenis hal ini dengan sedikit material yang dapat berguna." Spanner mengatakan dengan nada kesal sekaligus pasrah. Ia mengabaikan tawa besar Lambo yang memainkan berbagai alat disana. Dilain sisi, Hana dan Hayato melakukan hal yang sama mereka berempat mendapatkan izin untuk tinggal di mansion Talbot sementara waktu.

"Benar juga, mungkin kita memperlukan material substitusi untuk bagian ini." Talbot memegang dagunya. Mengolah pikirannya, mencari jalan lain. Mereka semua membutuhkan barang yang sedang di buat.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama yang terhebat!" Lambo berteriak sambil membongkar apapun yang berada di tas nya. Tas yang ia bawa untuk makanan dan cemilan miliknya. Hingga tangannya bersentuhan dengan sebuah kotak. Membuka kotak itu secara perlahan, berbagai benda meloncat keluar. Ahh.. sepertinya Lambo mengambil kotak itu dari ruang kerja Spanner di masa depan.

"LAMBO!" "GUPYA!"

* * *

Ryohei memperhatikan jalanan, melihat gereja yang berada di ujung jalan. Kyoko semakin mengeratkan pegangnya. Perasaan anak perempuan itu sangat ganjal. Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu lagi. Ryohei menatap khawatir sekelilingnya. Ia dapat melihat dari kejauhan geraja di ujung jalan.

"Apa ada baiknya kita memberitahu Knuckle-san tentang kebenarannya?" Kyoko menanyakan pertanyaan itu sembari keduanya mendekati pintu gereja.

"Extreme tidak. Kita telah membuat mereka cemas dengan hanya sebagai anak angkatnya. Kuharap kita dapat kembali ke masa depan tanpa mereka perlu mengetahui. Jika mereka mengetahuinya. To the extreme masa depan akan berubah, Kyoko. " Ryohei membuang nafasnya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergetar, menahan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui.

Pintu gereja itu terbuka memperlihat sosok dengan rambut putih yang duduk sendirian. Ryohei dan Kyoko saling bertatapan perlahan. Kaki mereka melangkah bersamaan. Knuckle tidak menghiraukan bunyi langkah kaki yang seakan berteriak di gedung itu. ia masih dipenuhi kecemasan. Ketakutan.

Ryohei duduk disamping kanan Knuckle dan Kyoko di samping kirinya. "Kau tidak pperlu terlalu mencemaskan kami Knuckle-san. Tentu saja mereka yang menghilang saat ini pun juga kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Mereka tidak seperti yang kau kira kok. Mereka EXTREME sangat kuat dan mereka mengetahui cara utuk keluar dari situasi seperti itu kok."

"Tetap saja Ryohei." Nada keputusasaan dan kekecewaan. Membuat Kyoko sedikit tersentak. Tangan besar milik Knuckle mengelus atas kepala Ryohei penuh kehangatan. Kehangatan yang selama ini ia cari.

"Apa kau sedih karena ..anak mu yang hilang itu?" Kyoko mengatakan dengan nada sedih dan wajah yang melihat kedua sepatunya. Knuckle terdiam terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

* * *

Author: Terima kasih banyak akan semua bentuk dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh para pendukung cerita ini ya! ^^

* * *

kazuki chiharu: Gokudera itu bukan marga nya Lavina-san ataupun G. Gakudera itu marga dari keluarga mafia yang bossnya(ayahnya Bianchi) jatuh cinta dengan Lavina-san itu loh, hehe semoga dimengerti. Terimakasih atas doa dan reviewnya.

Yu-qis: Amin dan terima kasih banyak doa dan reviewnya

Maya:terima kasih atas doa dan reviewnya Maya-san

* * *

Post: 3/20/2018

Jangan lupa!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

See you next time!


End file.
